Das Geheimnis des Drachenfelsens
by ChrisLang
Summary: Schon ein einziges Wort kann über Sieg oder Untergang entscheiden. Diese Erkenntnis ereilt auch Eragon, als er versucht, eine scheinbar aussichtslose Schlacht mit einem besonders gewagten Zauber zu retten - mit ungeahnten Folgen ...
1. Ein falsches Wort

**Zum Rechtlichen: Eragon und alle dazu gehörenden Marken, Ideen und Namen gehören nicht mehr und erhebe keine Ansprüche darauf. Ich schreiben die Geschichte nur zu meinem Vergnügen und verdiene kein Geld damit. **

**Die Geschichte setzt zeitlich nach dem 2. Band an, richtete sich aber nicht nach den Ereignissen (durchaus aber nach den Erkenntnissen) des 3. Bandes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ein falsches Wort...<strong>

Mit einem lauten Krachen prallte Saphira gegen die Felswand. Die Erschütterung war so heftig, dass Eragon kurze Zeit die Übelkeit packte und er sich am Hals seines Drachen festhalten musste. Nur mit Mühe konnte er das Schwert in der Hand behalten, während die blaue Drachendame die Krallen in die Felswand schlug, um den Absturz ein wenig zu verlangsamen. Hektisch schlug sie mit den Flügeln und versuchte sich wieder in die Luft zu erheben. Mehrere Pfeile schossen nur knapp an ihrer Flanke vorbei – einer streifte ihren Flügel und hinterließ eine schmerzhafte Verbrennung. Doch Saphira war es inzwischen gewohnt, Schmerzen in solchen Moment zu unterdrücken. Unter den beiden drängten immer mehr Krieger in das enge Tal und zwei Fronten prallten wie Wellen von einander entgegen tosendem Wasser aufeinander. Im Grunde war es eine gute Idee gewesen. Sie hatten ihre Gegner mit einem geschickten Täuschungsmanöver in diese Schlucht gelockt und sowohl auf den Boden als auch an den Hängen gelauert, ihre Bogenschützen platziert und schließlich aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Allerdings hatte sich dieser Plan als völliger Fehlschlag erwiesen. Die feindlichen Truppen waren zahlreicher, als die Erwartungen und die Berichte der Späher hätten vermuten lassen. Sie passten sich schnell der Taktik der Angreifer an, verteilten sich ebenfalls über die Bergwände und kämpften, als hätten sie nie im Leben etwas anderes gemacht. Selbst mit Pfeilen gespickt gaben sie kein Zeichen von Schmerz und Erschöpfung von sich. Es war frustrierend. Zum allem Überfluss war das feindliche Heer mit Magiern regelrecht durchsetzt, ganz zu schweigen von den vielen äußerst talentierten Bogenschützen, die Saphira das Leben schwer machten.  
><em>Wenn das so weiter geht, halten wir das keine halbe Stunde mehr durch, beschwerte sich Saphira.<em>  
>Sie stieß sich von der Felswand ab, vollführte in der Luft eine Drehung und stürzte dann im Steilflug nach unten auf die Soldaten zu, um sie in einer Feuerwand einzuhüllen. Keiner der Männer rührte auch nur einen Muskel, während sie verbrannten.<br>_Ich habe da eine Idee..._, setzt Eragon an und wehrte mit einem Schutzzauber einen weiteren Pfeilhagel ab.  
><em>Ich mag es nicht, wenn du das so sagst<em>, entgegnete Saphira unbehaglich, legte eine scharfe Wendung hin und setzte weitere Soldaten in Brand.  
>Dann stieg sie im Steilflug so weit nach oben, dass die Geschosse der Feinde sie nicht mehr erreichen konnten, und begann über dem Schlachtfeld zu kreisen.<br>_Es ist auch keine besonders gute Idee, befürchte ich. Es ist riskant, wird mich viel Kraft kosten und meine größte Sorge ist, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich es richtig machen werde._  
>Saphira gab ein unsicheres Knurren von sich.<br>_Wir haben gar keine Wahl_, stellte sie nervös fest.  
>Eragon konnte spüren, dass sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte. Genauso wie er kam sie zu der Ansicht, dass es riskant und der Ausgang ungewiss war. Trotzdem wusste auch sie, dass sie im Grunde keine andere Alternative hatten, wenn sie an diesem Tag nicht alle sterben wollten.<br>_Wie es auch ausgeht, damit schreiben wir Magiegeschichte_, fügte sie hinzu, konnte sich aber mit dieser Erkenntnis nicht wirklich abfinden.  
><em>Das bringt uns viel, wenn wir tot sind<em>, entgegnete Eragon verbissen.  
>Saphira gab noch ein Knurren von sich peitschte nervös mit dem Schwanz durch die Luft. Eragon seufzte leise, holte noch mal tief Luft und schloss die Augen, um sich konzentrieren zu können. Er ließ sich mehrere Minuten Zeit, um den Zauber gut durchdenken zu können. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder, klammerte sich an Saphira und sprach die Worte aus. Er spürte, wie die Energie in ihm aufstieg. Es war eine gewaltige Kraftmenge, wie er sie vorher noch nie benutzt hatte und sie würde seine und Saphiras Reserven fast bis zur Erschöpfung verschlingen, vielleicht darüber hinaus. Das gesamte Schlachtfeld wurde in den Schein von seichtem, blauem Licht gehüllt.<br>Erschrocken riss Eragon die Augen auf, während der Strom der Magie aus seinem Körper entwich. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Das fühlte sich falsch an. So hatte das nicht ablaufen sollen und schnell wurde ihm klar, dass genau das passiert war, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte: Er hatte die falschen Worte benutzt. Das war wohl die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er wieder einmal die Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten und seines Wissens um die alte Sprache verletzt hatte. Ein kräftiger Schlag traf ihn, die Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen. Dann wurde es dunkel.


	2. Trümmerfelder

**Trümmerfelder**

Es war so finster um Eragon herum, dass er sich fast sicher war, tot zu sein. Alles andere wäre auch undenkbar gewesen. Der missglückte Zauber hatte die Kraft gnadenlos aus seinem Körper gesogen und es hatte keine Möglichkeit gegeben, diesen Prozess aufzuhalten. Das musste einfach sein Ende gewesen sein – ihr Ende. Das schlechte Gewissen überfiel Eragon. Dass er sich selbst umgebracht hatte war vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine Heldentat aber es war immerhin sein Risiko und sein Problem. Vielleicht hatte der Zauber ja trotzdem seine Wirkung entfaltet. Dann hätten sie dem Imperium einen harten Schlag versetzt. Dafür lohnte es sich zu sterben oder zumindest fast. Aber damit war es nicht getan. Er hatte mit seinem Leichtsinn und seiner Unbedachtheit auch Saphira umgebracht und das war auf keinen Fall einfach so hinzunehmen. Dafür gab es keine Ausrede und keine Entschuldigung.

Wütend auf sich selbst wollte sich Eragon zusammenrollen und einfach eine Weile in Selbsthass schwelgen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Zum Einen gehorchten seine Arme und Beine seinen Befehlen nicht völlig, zum Anderen wurde die Bewegung mit einem dumpfen Schmerz bestraft. Eragon zog zischend die Luft ein und legte sich wieder möglichst entspannt hin. Das fühlte sich verdächtig lebendig an. Eigentlich war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Verstorbene keinen Schmerz spürten. Seiner Meinung nach konnten sie gar nichts fühlen. Wozu war man schließlich tot? Doch nicht, um alles Elend es Lebens weiter ertragen zu müssen. Also musste Eragon in Betracht ziehen, dass er doch überlebt hatte. Aber was waren dann die Folgen? Warum lag er irgendwo in der Dunkelheit, wo kein Laut zu hören war. War sein Plan völlig fehlgeschlagen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er jetzt ein Gefangener des Imperiums war? Befand er sich in einer Zelle?

Eragon hielt kurz die Luft an, als sich die Dunkelheit um ihn herum raschelnd bewegte. Was für eine Boshaftigkeit war das nun wieder? Einen Moment überlegt er, ob ihn wohl irgendein Ungeheuer verschlungen haben könnte. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Das war zu absurd.

Ein wenig Licht fiel von den Seiten auf das Etwas, das sich über Eragon bewegte. In der seichten Helligkeit wirkte das Dach über ihm bläulich. Der junge Reiter überlegte einen Moment, was das sein konnte. Es war groß, blau und hatte sich über ihn gespannt. Irgendwie kam ihm das sehr bekannt vor. Die Erkenntnis verlieh ihm neuen Kraft.

„Saphira", brüllte er überglücklich.

Eragon wollte aufspringen und ihr um den Hals fallen, doch der dumpfe Schmerz traf ihn wieder und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um nicht zu schreien. Wütend auf sich und die Welt ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden fallen. Inzwischen hatte Saphira ihren Flügel völlig zurückgezogen und warf ihrem Reiter einen besorgten Blick zu. Kälte erfasste ihn und schien bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers zu kriechen. Der Atem bildete feine Wölkchen über ihm.

_Ja, Kleiner_, antwortete Saphira und legte ihren Kopf neben Eragon ab. _Wie fühlst du dich?_

Er wollte gerade antworten, als eine Schneeflocke zwischen seinen Augen landetet. Eragon runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob er halluzinierte. Warum eine Schneeflocke? Es war doch noch nicht mal Herbst. Als die zweite Flocke auf ihm landete, konnte er zumindest die Wahnvorstellungen ausschließen.

_Grausig. Was ist passiert?_

Saphira knurrte unbehaglich und öffnete ihm ihren Geist, damit er durch ihre Augen sehen konnte. Ihr Blick schweift gemächlich über die Umgebung. Offenbar befanden sie sich auf einem alten, teilweise eingestürzten Gebäude – einer Festung oder einem Turm vielleicht. Rund um sie war es dunkel und kalt. Unter ihnen lag eine Stadt oder besser das, was von einer Stadt übrig geblieben war. Irgendetwas hatte diesen fast völlig dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Gespenstische Stille und eisige Kälte regiert die Straßen und Gassen.

_Was bedeutet das?_, fragte Eragon verwirrt.

Was konnte eine solche Verwüstung angerichtet haben und dabei praktisch spurlos an ihnen vorbeigegangen sein?

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Mir fallen zwei Möglichkeiten ein: Dein Zauber könnte so mächtig gewesen sein, dass du damit ganz Alagaësia in Schutt und Asche gelegt hast. Die andere Alternative ist, dass wir so lange bewusstlos waren, dass wir gewissermaßen den Untergang unserer Welt verpasst haben. Ich bin schon ein wenig herumgeflogen und habe festgestellt, dass es überall ausgestorben und trostlos aussieht. Weit und breit ist kein Mensch zu sehen. Tiere habe ich auch kaum gesehen. Wenn wir hier lange bleiben, verhungere ich sicher._

Mühevoll drehte sich Eragon auf den Bauch und stützte sich mit den Armen ab, um über den verwitterten Rand des alten Turms zu schauen. Es war alles genauso, wie er es durch Saphiras Augen gesehen und wie sie es beschrieben hatte. Der Anblick war gespenstisch.

_Ich schätze, ich sollte mich geehrt fühlen, dass du meiner Magie so viel Kraft zutraust_, entgegnete er trocken. _Aber so viel Zerstörungskraft besitzt keine einzelne Person. Nicht mal, wenn sie auf die Kraft eines Drachens zurückgreifen kann. Es muss also eine andere Erklärung geben. Was denkst du, wo sind wir?_

Saphira rückte noch ein wenig näher zu ihm und legte ihren Flügel wieder über ihm ab, sodass er warmgehalten wurde. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte Eragon völlig vergessen, wie kalt ihm eigentlich war.

_Sicher bin ich nicht, aber ich glaube, das hier ist Gil'ead_, erklärte Saphira mürrisch.

Angestrengt betrachtete Eragon Reste der Stadt und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, das die Vermutung seines Drachen bekräftigt. Aber was glaubte er zu sehen? Eigentlich hatte er seinen Aufenthalt in der Stadt in einer Zelle verbracht. Es wunderte ihn also nicht, dass ihm nichts bekannt vorkam. Was konnte diese Zerstörung nur angerichtet haben und warum hatten sie das alles verpasst? Egal wie tief die Ohnmacht war, so etwas konnte man einfach nicht verpassen.

Das leise Knirschen von Gestein, das unter einer Belastung brach, war zu vernehmen. Vorsichtig zog sich Eragon ein Stück von der Kante zurück. Saphira verkroch sich in den Schatten der neben ihr noch stehenden Mauer. Dort war sie nicht zu sehen und sie konnten sich zumindest auf den Überraschungsmoment verlassen, sollte Gefahr drohen. Eine Hand erschien an der Kante, dann eine zweite und schließlich schob sich ein Kopf in Eragons Blickfeld. Er sah in des Gesicht einen Mädchens von höchstens vierzehn Jahren mit vornehmer Blässe und halblangen, blonden Haaren, die störrisch von Kopf abstanden. Ein neugieriger Blick traf Eragon und das Gesicht das Mädchens verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Ihr Anblick wirkte seltsam. Sie hatte elfische Züge an sich, schien aber tatsächlich keine Elfe zu sein.

„Jonata, was treibst du da oben?", fragte eine ärgerliche Stimme von unten.

„Klettern, was denn sonst?", gab das Mädchen zurück. „Von hier oben hat man eine wunderbare Aussicht. Außerdem hab ich hier gerade etwas wirklich Interessantes entdeckt."

Eragon konnte den Mann, der dort unten stehen musste, fast genervt schnaufen hören, obwohl kein Ton bis zum ihm hinauf drang. Das Mädchen hatte sich inzwischen weiter hochgezogen und hockte nun ebenfalls auf dem ehemaligen Turmgeschoss. Neugierig musterte sie Eragon, als hätte sie noch nie zuvor ein anderes lebendes Wesen gesehen.

„Und da behaupte noch mal jemand, Gil'ead sei ausgestorben oder verlassen", freute sich das Mädchen. „Mein Name ist Jonata. Und du bist?"

Eragon kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte, wie er reagieren sollte. Die Stimme, die er von unten gehört hatte, irritierte ihn. Sie kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, auch wenn der Tonfall fremdartig war. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er kurz davor stand, in eine Falle zu laufen.

„Ah, schweigsam. Dann unterhalten wir uns nicht", beschloss Jonata.

Sie krabbelte zum Rand des Turmgeschosses und warf einen Blick nach unten. Offenbar war es interessant, was sie dort zu sehen bekam, denn für einige Minuten verharrt sie völlig regungslos in dieser Position. Dann erschien ein weiteres Paar Hände. Die zweite Person zog sich ebenfalls nach oben, ließ sich aber hinter Jonata nicht erkennen.

„Kannst du nicht einmal das tun, was man dir sagt?", beschwerte sich der Mann. „Wir sind ständig mit der Gefahr konfrontiert, entdeckt zu werden, und du musst ausgerechnet auf den höchsten Punkt der Stadt kriechen?"

Die Haltung des Mädchens versteifte sich. Entweder war sie sich nun tatsächlich ihrer Schuld bewusst oder sie schmollte einfach. Jedenfalls schien sie nicht der Meinung ihres älteren Begleiters zu sein. Eragon neigte sich ein Stück zur Seite um an ihr vorbei sehen zu können und einen Blick auf den Fremden zu werfen. Was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Hektisch versuchte er, auf die Beine zu kommen, kam aber nicht weit. Seine Hand suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Schwert oder sonst einer Waffe, doch er konnte nichts finden. Wie festgebunden haftete sein Blick auf dem Mann, in dem er eindeutig Murtagh erkannte. Das musste alles ein böser Albtraum sein. Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht. Er sah älter aus, erschöpft und deutlich von vielen, schweren Kämpfen gezeichnet. Als er den Blick von Jonata abwandte und Eragon erblickte, machte es kurz den Eindruck, als würde er vor Schreck rückwärts wieder den Turm herunter fallen. Doch er hatte seine Lage bestens unter Kontrolle ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Eragon?", krächzte er.

Jonata wirbelte herum und starrte ihre Entdeckung ungläubig an. Ihr Ausdruck wurde aber bald wieder von der vorherigen Neugier geprägt.

„Ja", brummte Eragon und tastet auf dem Boden unter sich nach etwas, das er zur Not als Wurfgeschoss benutzen konnte.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um einen kleinen Stein. Im Grunde war es lächerlich, aber so fühlte er sich wenigstens nicht untätig.

„Nein, das ist nicht möglich", entgegnete Murtagh und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Es überraschte ihn sichtlich, dass er danach noch das gleiche Bild zu Gesicht bekam.

„Ich gelange langsam zu der Ansicht, dass nichts unmöglich ist", gab Eragon zurück.

„Nein", brummte Murtagh mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwunderung. „Das kann nicht sein. Du …." Er stockte einen Moment und zwinkerte kurz, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Einbildung war. „bist tot. Seit inzwischen fast zweihundert Jahren. Du kannst nicht hier sein."


	3. Bittere Realität

**Bittere Realität**

Eragon starrte Murtagh mit völlig entgeistertem Blick und offenstehendem Mund an. War das sein Ernst? Was wurde hier gespielt? Natürlich hatte er auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, tot zu sein, diesen aber inzwischen aufgegeben. Außerdem war es nicht das Gleiche, wenn ein anderer es sagte. Sollte das hier tatsächlich das Totenreich sein? Immerhin wer es hier ziemlich ausgestorben, wie Saphira schon festgestellt hatte. Trotzdem, er fühlte sich viel zu lebendig um es nicht zu sein. War er vielleicht doch gefangen und das hier nur eine wirre Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie? Oder man spielte irgendein Spielchen mit ihm, um an Informationen zu kommen. Immerhin hatte er es hier mit Murtagh zu tun und der war bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht gerade nett zu ihm gewesen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich fühle mich sehr lebendig. Wenn das also irgendein bestenfalls mittelmäßiges Täuschungsmanöver ist, kannst du gleich wieder damit aufhören", erklärte Eragon ärgerlich.

Er legte den Stein so in seine Hand, dass dieser darin völlig verschwand. Dann zog er den Arm an den Körper. Eigentlich war es lächerlich. Mit diesem kleinen Ding würde er nichts bewirken. Ob er wohl stark genug war, um wenigstens ein bisschen Magie zu wirken? Der Überraschungsmoment konnte schon ausreichen, um zumindest die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Murtagh reagierte zuerst mit einem unverständlichen Gesichtsausdruck, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. Langsam erhob er sich, kam ein wenig näher und setzte sich dann Eragon gegenüber hin. Jonata machte sich inzwischen daran, das Turmgeschoss zu erkunden. Vorsichtig und aufmerksam lief sie die Ränder ab und überprüfte hin und wieder mit einem Fuß die Stabilität des alten Gesteins.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht", stellte Murtagh trocken fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ihm war anzusehen, dass er angestrengt nach einer Erklärung für diese Situation suchte. Eragon nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn ausführlicher zu betrachten. Er hatte Murtagh schon müde, verwundet, hoffnungslos und am Ende seiner Kräfte gesehen, doch nichts davon war mit dem zu vergleichen, was er jetzt darbot. Sowohl seine Haltung als auch sein Gesichtsausdruck demonstrierten eine Art von Müdigkeit, die mehr war als die bloße körperliche Erschöpfung. Die Narben im Gesicht und an den Armen mussten von so ernsten Verletzungen stammen, dass nicht einmal Magie etwas dagegen hätte tun können. An seiner linken Hand fehlten zwei Finger. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig, abgenutzt und an vielen Stellen zerrissen, ohne dass sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hätte, sie zu flicken. Bewaffnet war er, soweit Eragon es erkennen konnte, gar nicht.

„Was wissen?", fragte Eragon gereizt. „Was soll denn vorgefallen sein?"

Im Schatten der letzten verbliebenen Mauer raschelte es und Saphira kam zum Vorschein, offenbar aufgescheucht von Jonatas Erkundung. Das Mädchen betrachtete die blaue Drachendame fasziniert. Murtaghs Gesichtsausdruck hingegen verfinsterte sich bei Saphiras Anblick.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, denn ich war nicht dabei. Die Überlebenden haben von einem Hinterhalt gesprochen, in dem die Krieger der Rebellen auf einen Heeresverband des Imperiums gewartet haben. Es kam natürlich zum Kampf, aber es sah schlecht für eure Seite aus. Was dann passiert ist, ist allen Beteiligten bis heute ein Rätsel. Es gab eine gewaltige Welle magischer Energie und ihr beide wart einfach verschwunden – spurlos. Die Theorien darüber sind vielfältig. Allgemein ist man aber davon ausgegangen, dass der Zauber euch beide getötet hat", erzählte Murtagh sachlich.

Eragon schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass er einen gewaltigen Zauber freigesetzt hatte, doch dass es so ein Schauspiel gegeben hatte, hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können.

„Hat es noch etwas anderes bewirkt, als uns verschwinden zu lassen?", fragte er zerknirscht.

Murtagh grinste schief und warf einen mahnenden Blick zu Jonata, die Saphira umkreiste wie ein Käufer seine Ware. Die blaue Drachendame knurrte unbehaglich, ließ das Kind aber gewähren.

„Das könnte man so sagen. Keiner der imperialen Soldaten hat dieses Tal lebend wieder verlassen. Aber auch die Varden und ihre Verbündeten haben diesen Sieg teuer bezahlt. Es sind nicht viele von ihnen übrig geblieben. Die ganze Sache ist nun bald zweihundert Jahre her. Was habt ihr in der Zwischenzeit getrieben? Ihr seht aus, als wärt ihr gerade erst dieser Schlacht entkommen."

_Genauso ist es auch_, meldete sich Saphira zu Wort. _Ich erinnere mich daran, im Kampf gewesen zu sein und daran, dass Eragon den Zauber ausgesprochen hat. Danach wurde es dunkel um uns. Kaum einen Augenblick später sind wir hier wieder aufgewacht. Dazwischen war nichts. Zumindest erinnere ich mich an nichts._

Murtagh zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Erklärung für diese Umstände, es schien ihn aber im Moment auch nicht so sehr zu kümmern. Unsicher sah sich Eragon um. So weit das Auge reichte nur Trümmer und verbrannte Erde. Was auch immer hier geschehen war, es erschien ihm nicht wie ein Sieg.

„Was ist weiter geschehen?", wollte er also wissen. „Ist Galbatorix immer noch an der Macht? Und warum herrscht hier überall solch eine Verwüstung?"

Saphira hatte sich inzwischen neben Eragon niedergelassen und schmiegte sich an ihren Reiter. Ihr Schwanz zuckte hin und her, um ihre unliebsame neue Verehrerin fern zu halten.

„Jonata, setz dich und lass Saphira in Frieden. Sie hat gerade andere Sorgen als deine Neugierde", wies Murtagh das Mädchen an.

Jonata verzog ein beleidigtes Gesicht, folgte aber der Anweisung. Sie ließ sich neben Murtagh nieder, wandte ihren Blick aber nicht von Saphira ab. Offenbar hatte sie Gefallen an dem blauen Drachen gefunden.

„Was ist also weiter geschehen?", wiederholte Murtagh. „Es ist keine schöne Geschichte. Die Rebellen waren in ihrer Truppenstärke geschwächt und sie hatten ihre größte Hoffnung verloren, dich und Saphira. Damit waren sie strategisch wie auch moralisch schwer angeschlagen. Galbatorix wiederum war außer sich vor Wut über diese vernichtende Niederlage seiner Truppen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er getobt hat, als er die Nachricht erhielt. An diesem Tag sind einige Köpfe gerollte, viele unschuldige darunter. Von diesem Moment an ist alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Er ist noch gnadenloser gegen alles vorgegangen, was er für verräterisch oder aufständisch hielt. Es war ein monatelanges Blutbad im gesamten Reich. Überall wurden Aufstände brutal niedergeschlagen und sogar Übergriffe auf Menschen begangen, die sich noch gar nichts hatten zu Schulden kommen lassen – manchmal nur aus einer Laune des Königs heraus oder durch eine ungeprüfte Verleumdung anderer. Es war grausig. An manchen Orten nahm es so schlimme Ausmaße an, dass nichts und niemand übrig blieb. So wie hier in Gil'ead. Hier hat es einen Aufstand gegeben. Galbatorix und seine Truppen haben keine Maus lebend aus dieser Stadt entkommen lassen. Dabei hat er zu Mitteln gegriffen, von denen keiner wusste, dass er sie überhaupt besitzt. Wir hätten es uns nicht einmal vorstellen können. Wie auch immer, das Ergebnis war, dass vermutlich fast zwei Drittel der Bevölkerung Alagaësias diesem Wahnsinn zum Opfer gefallen sind. Die Varden wurde bis auf den letzten Mann ausgerottet, die Elfen besiegt und unterworfen, Surda dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und die Zwerge sind seit der letzten Schlacht vor gut hundertfünfzig Jahren nicht mehr auffindbar. Vermutlich haben sie sich in Regionen ihrer Bergwelt zurückgezogen, die selbst Galbatorix nicht finden kann. Es sieht nicht gut aus für das, was überlebt hat. Der Wald und die Städte der Elfen wurden genauso zerstört und geplündert wie die im Hoheitsgebiet des Imperiums, die es gewagt haben, sich zu erheben. Überall herrschen Angst und Chaos. Man kann gar nicht mehr auf die Straße gehen, ohne sein Leben zu riskieren. Inzwischen wird selbst das kleines Vergehen mit dem Tod bestraft. Es ist grausig."

Eragon saß wie versteinert auf seinem Platz. Was für ein Albtraum war das? Und all das nur, weil er diesen verfluchten Zauber verpatzt hatte? Warum hatte er es nicht einfach gelassen. Vielleicht wäre die Schlacht auch noch anders zu retten gewesen. Sicher wäre das möglich gewesen. Aber er hatte ja unbedingt den Helden spielen müssen und dabei alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht.

_Das ist alles meine Schuld_, dachte er schockiert.

_Das wissen wir doch gar nicht_, versuchte ihn Saphira zu beruhigen. _Es ist unmöglich vorherzusehen, was passiert wäre, wenn du den Zauber nicht benutzt hättest._

_Ganz ohne Zweifel nicht das hier_, gab Eragon zurück.

Dem hatte Saphira nicht entgegen zu setzen. Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf und dachte darüber nach, wie sich das alles erklären und rechtfertigen ließ. Doch ihr wollte nichts einfallen.

„Das kann ich gar nicht glauben", presste Eragon hervor, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Und was ist von den Reitern geblieben? Das grüne Ei?"

Der Ausdruck auf Murtaghs Gesicht nahm eine Mischung von Trauer und Wut an. Eragon schluckte schwer. Offenbar war das eine noch unerfreulichere Geschichte. Es war wohl nichts und niemand übrig geblieben.

„Das Paradoxe an dieser Situation ist, dass sich die Lage für die Drachenreiter gewissermaßen gebessert hat. Es gibt jetzt mehr als zu unserer Zeit. Unglücklicherweise stehen sie alle unter Galbatorix' Kontrollen. Nun ja, fast alle – auch der grüne Drache und sein Reiter", erklärte Murtagh.

„Du aber nicht mehr", vermutete Eragon.

„Nein, ich nicht mehr", bestätigte Murtagh. „Es war nicht leicht. Immerhin war ich durch meine wahren Namen an Galbatorix gebunden und der hat sich natürlich nichts nehmen lassen."

„Wann hat sich das geändert?", wollte Eragon wissen.

Ein drückendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und ihn packte das Gefühl, dass er die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wirklich wissen wollte. Die bisherigen Geschichten waren grausig genug gewesen und Murtaghs Ton und Wortwahl zeugten nicht unbedingt von einer besseren.

„An dem Tag, an dem Dorn gestorben ist."

Eragon atmete heftig ein und bedachte Murtagh mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Er hatte erfahren, wenn auch nicht unbedingt aus erster Hand, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Reiter seinen Drachen verlor. Schon allein die Vorstellung von Saphiras Tod jagte ihm fürchterliche Angst ein.

„Das tut mir leid", brachte er schließlich doch hervor.

„Hmm", entgegnete Murtagh nur und war sichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht. „Jedenfalls hat mich das zu jemandem gemacht, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat. Das verändert einen – genug, um sich von den Schwüren und anderen Zwängen zu befreien. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war aus meiner Sicht außer meinem eigenen Leben nichts mehr zu retten."

„Aber das hat sich geändert", vermutete Eragon.

„Ja, ich durfte feststellen, dass mir noch etwas Wertvolles geblieben ist. Etwas, wofür sich das Weiterleben lohnte."

Er wandte sich zu Jonata um und einer warmer, liebevoller Ausdruckt trat in seinen Blick, den Eragon noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es war die Art und Weise, wie Eltern ihre neugeborenen Kinder ansahen, wenn sie das erste Mal einen Blick auf die Kleinen werfen konnten. Jonata sah unsicher zwischen den beiden hin und her. Eragon brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was da vor sich ging. Das Mädchen war Murtaghs Tochter. Die Erkenntnis überraschte ihn irgendwie. Nach seinen letzten Begegnungen mit Murtagh hatte er ihn sich so gar nicht als Vater vorstellen können.

„Ich schätze, sie kommt nach ihrer Mutter", murmelte Eragon, weil ihm nichts Besseres dazu einfallen wollte.

„Im Aussehen ja. Sehr sogar", stimmte Murtagh zu. „Ansonsten scheint sie aus allen Zweigen der Familie die Eigenschaften geerbt zu haben, die einen in Schwierigkeiten bringen können."

„Es ist ja wohl unter diesen Umständen annähernd unmöglich, nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten", gab Jonata leicht ärgerlich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

Murtagh lächelt gequält und stimmte ihr mit einem deutlichen Nicken zu, vorauf das Mädchen wieder ein wenig versöhnt wirkte.

„In einem Punkt scheint sie jedenfalls ganz der bis dahin männlichen Tradition der Familie zu folgen", merkte Murtagh noch an.

Eragon warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, während das Mädchen diese Wort offenbar als eine Art von Zeichen verstand. Sie konzentrierte sich sichtbar auf etwas, das nirgends zu erkennen waren. Einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille, dann war ein leises Rauschen zu hören, das immer lauter wurde. Saphira sprang unvermittelt auf und begann aufgeregt zu knurren. Eragon blickte nach oben und wollte zuerst nicht glauben, was er da sah. Kurz darauf landete ein Drache auf dem Turm. Er war nur ein wenig kleiner als Saphira und seine Schuppen glänzten in allen Farben des Regenbogens, je nachdem, wie das Licht auf sie fiel. Neugierig musterte er seine Artgenossin und den fremden Menschen und platzierte sich dann neben Jonata.

„Das ist Istra", stellte das Mädchen die Drachendame vor, die zur Begrüßung ein versöhnliches Schnauben von sich gab.

Eragon wusste nicht so recht, ob er verblüfft, erfreut oder irritiert sein sollte. Das waren zu viele Informationen und Überraschungen für einen Tag, fand er.

„Und da hat doch mal jemand behauptet, die Veranlagung zum Drachenreiter liegt nicht in der Familie", meinte er schulterzuckend.

Murtagh grinste.

„Ja, es häuft sich in unserem Stammbaum auffällig", stimmte er zu. „Aber so weit ich weiß, ist das ansonsten ein seltenes Phänomen."

„Hast du gehört, Istra? Ich bin ein Phänomen", teilte Jonata ihrer Drachendame mit.

Murtagh verdrehte kurz die Augen, seine Mundwinkel zuckten aber dabei. An Selbstbewusstsein fehlte es dem Kind ohne Zweifel nicht.

„Was uns jedenfalls in eine schwierige Situation bringt. Jonata ist die einzige Reiterin, die nicht unter Galbatorix' Kontrolle steht. Noch dazu gibt es nur noch zwei weibliche Drachen: Istra und einen weiteren, der noch in seinem Ei auf seinen Reiter wartet. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was es bedeutet, wenn Galbatorix von Jonata und Istra erfährt."

Eragon nickte. Das wusste er ganz genau. Er hatte in genau der selben gefährlichen Lage gesteckt.

„Dann weiß er also nicht Bescheid"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", bestätigte Murtagh. „Andernfalls hätten wir längst die halbe Armee, die Ra'zac und wer weiß was sonst noch auf dem Hals. Bisher hatten wir Glück."

Istra und Saphira streckten einander inzwischen die Nasen entgegen, um sich näher kennen zu lernen. Offenbar befanden die beiden Drachendamen die jeweils andere schnell für vertrauenswürdig. Saphiras Haltung entspannte sich sichtlich und sie ließ sich wieder neben Eragon auf den Boden fallen.

_Das ist alles ziemlich … viel_, stellte sie angestrengt fest.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", stimmte ihr Murtagh vor und warf einen Blick zum Horizont. „Die Nacht bricht bald herein. Wir sollten uns alle in Ruhe ausschlafen und morgen weiter reden. Dann sollten wir auch von hier verschwinden. Es ist nicht gut, zu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben."

Eragon stimmte mit einem schwachen Nicken zu und auch Saphira bekundete ihre Zustimmung. Allerdings war sich der Reiter sicher, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen würde.


	4. Schicksalswege

**Schicksalswege**

Wie erwartet schlief Eragon fast gar nicht in der folgenden Nacht. Die meiste Zeit über war er damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, ob das alles wahr sein konnte. Zweihundert Jahre in der Zukunft sollten sie sein. Sicher hatte er sich, seit er ein Drachenreiter war, mit solchen Zeitspannen auseinandergesetzt. Immerhin hatte er rein theoretisch die Möglichkeit, noch bedeutend älter zu werden. Eine Vorstellung konnte er sich aber immer noch nicht davon machen. Es war so viel Zeit und die hatten sie entweder irgendwie verschlafen oder einfach auf magische Weise übersprungen. Nach allem, was er bisher gesehen und gehört hatte, tendierte er zu letzterer Möglichkeit. Über das Wie wollte er sich gar nicht erst lange den Kopf zerbrechen. Die Sache war zu unerklärlich. Was ihn wieder zurück zu der Frage führte, ob das alles wirklich geschah. War er vielleicht doch tot? Waren es Wahnvorstellungen? Spielte irgendjemand ein böses Spiel mit ihm? In diesen Punkte drehte er sich fast die halbe Nacht lang im Kreis. Keine der Möglichkeiten ließ sich eindeutig als die richtige erkennen und keine war gänzlich auszuschließen. Also gab Eragon irgendwann auf und beschloss die Situation erst mal als gegeben hinzunehmen. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Nachdem das mehr schlecht als recht geklärt war, blieb nur noch die Frage, wie sich das Dilemma wieder rückgängig machen ließ. Hier konnten Saphira und er nicht bleiben. In diese Zeit und diese Welt gehörten sie nicht. Außerdem war hier bereits alles verloren. Was sollten sie also in diesem Chaos? Aber egal wie deplatziert sich die beiden fühlten, es nützte nicht. Eragon hatte schon keine Erklärung dafür, wie sein Zauber sie hier her geführt hatte und noch weniger davon, wie sie wieder zurückfinden sollten. Irgendwann brummte sein Schädel so sehr, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr an die Worte erinnern konnte, die er benutzt hatte. Mürrisch schmiegte er sich an Saphira und versuchte, seinen Kopf leer zu räumen. Trotzdem schien es noch einmal Stunden zu dauern bis er endlich einschlief.

Um sie herum war es immer noch trüb und finster, als Murtagh ihn weckte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen rollte sich Eragon von Saphira weg und blinzelte irritiert in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder erinnerte, was gewesen war. Als es ihm dann wieder bewusst wurde, spielte er einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, einfach weiter zu schlafen. So etwas musste man irgendwie verdrängen können. Doch die Gelegenheit bekam er nicht.

„Steh auf!", forderte Murtagh mit Nachdruck. „Wir sollten nicht länger hier bleiben als unbedingt nötig."

Eragon streckte sich und versuchte, seine steifen Glieder wieder mit Leben zu erfüllen. Seine Hände waren eiskalt und seine Kleidung von einer klammen Feuchtigkeit durchzogen.

„Wann ist hier das letzte Mal die Sonne aufgegangen?", beschwerte sich Eragon.

Murtagh gab nur ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich. Wahrscheinlich war das wieder eine der Antworten, die Eragon gar nicht hören wollte. Davon hatte er in den letzten Stunden mehr als genug gehabt.

„Saphira? Wenn dir nach ein bisschen Bewegung ist, kannst du Istra und Jonata begleiten. Die beiden wollen sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem für uns machen", teilte Murtagh der blauen Drachendame mit.

Saphira reckte sich genüsslich und vergewisserte sich, dass nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht noch alles an ihr am richtigen Fleck saß. Dann erhob sie sich ungelenkt und trottet zu ihrer Artgenossin herüber.

_Dass hier noch irgendwas überlebt haben soll_, zweifelte sie. _Mach keinen Unsinn, während ich weg bin, Kleiner._

_Ich werde mich beherrschen_, gab Eragon ein wenig bissig zurück und schaffte es nun endlich, sich aufzusetzen.

Die beiden Drachen hoben vom Boden ab und flogen in Richtung der Stadtgrenze davon. Einen Moment lang sah Eragon den beiden hinterher und wandte sich dann Murtagh zu, der sich eifrig um das kleine Lagerfeuer kümmerte, das für nicht mehr als eine karge Mahlzeit reichen würde. Mühsam erhob er sich und rückte ein wenig näher zum Feuer.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus", stellte Murtagh sachlich fest.

„Das muss ich mir aber nicht ausgerechnet von dir sagen lassen", gab Eragon leicht beleidigt zurück. „Außerdem sehe ich sicher ganz gut aus für jemanden, der tot ist."

Murtagh grinste leicht und schob noch ein paar halb feuchte Zweige ins Feuer, die erst gar nicht brennen wollten und dann schließlich hektisch knisterten und zischten.

„Wohl wahr", musste er zustimmen. „Jonata meint, ich würde mit all den Narben und Lumpen verwegen aussehen. Für sie ist das alles hier immer noch ein wenig wie ein großes Abenteuer."

Eragon kniff die Lippen zusammen und versuchte die verschiedenen Eindrücke zusammen zu bringen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er von dem Mädchen halten sollte. Immerhin verbreitete sie ein wenig mehr Lebensfreude als ihr Vater. Dafür wirkte sie auch ein wenig leichtsinnig, was in der aktuellen Situation sicher nicht von Vorteil war.

„Was ist mit ihrer Mutter?", wollte Eragon schließlich wissen. „Jonata hat etwas Elfisches an sich. Ich weiß schon, dass man sich als Drachenreiter mit der Zeit verändert, aber die beiden scheinen noch zu jung dafür zu sein."

Im ersten Moment schien es, als wollte Murtagh nicht darauf antworten. Es schien noch eine von diesen unschönen Geschichten zu werden und ein Teil von Eragon wollte es gar nicht wirklich wissen. Das Elend war schon groß genug und bisher hatte er größtenteils nur davon gehört.

„Du hast Recht. Ihre Mutter ist eine Elfe. Wir haben uns kennengelernt, nachdem Galbatorix und seine Truppen Du Weldenvarden eingenommen hatten. Man hat einige der Elfen nach Urû'baen verschleppt, wichtigere Persönlichkeiten als Gefangene, andere als Kriegsbeute. Letztere müssen zwar nicht im Kerker verrotten, aber leicht haben sie es nicht. Vor allem bei Hofe werden sie wie der letzte Dreck behandelt. Manch ein menschlicher Sklave lebt besser. Unter diesen Umständen haben ich Jonatas Mutter kennengelernt. Wir sind uns eher zufällig über den Weg gelaufen, haben uns immer wieder ein wenig unterhalten – über die Verdorbenheit an Hofe, das Unglück dieser Welt und ab und zu sogar über ein paar schöne Dinge. Auf diese Weise sind wir uns Stück für Stück näher gekommen. Damals hatte ich Dorn noch an meiner Seite und als Drachenreiter war ich damit immerhin noch jemand. Ich konnte ein wenig von dem Elend von ihr fernhalten. Aber nachdem Dorn gestorben war, wurde es für uns beide immer schlimmer. Eigentlich wollte ich sie mitnehmen, als ich Urû'baen verließ, aber als Gefangene wurde sie zu streng überwacht. Mir blieb also nichts weiter übrig, als wenigstens Jonata mitzunehmen, von deren Existenz scheinbar wie durch ein Wunder nie jemand etwas erfahren hat, und das Weite zu suchen. Seitdem sind wir fast ständig unterwegs."

Er hatte das alles ohne die geringste Veränderung im Tonfall gesagt, fast wie ein stur auswendig gelernter Text. Vermutlich war das die einzige Art, über diese Dinge zu sprechen, ohne sich selbst wahnsinnig zu machen. Eine geliebte Person in einer aussichtslosen Situation zurückzulassen war eine furchtbare Sache, wie Eragon sehr gut wusste.

„Es kommt mir einfach unvorstellbar vor, dass Galbatorix es tatsächlich geschafft hat, die Zufluchtsstätten der Elfen einzunehmen. Ellesméra und alles rund herum fühlten sich immer sehr … sicher an. Vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, was aus einigen Leuten geworden ist: Königin Islanzadi, Arya, Oromis und Glaedr", bat Eragon.

Murtagh wandte sich vom Feuer ab und sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. Es schien ein wenig, als müsste er überlegen, wie viel er dem jüngeren Reiter noch zumuten wollte.

„Ich bin mir im Fall der Elfenkönigin nicht ganz sicher", begann er. „Als ich das letzte Mal von ihr gehört habe, hat sie im Kerker in Urû'baen gesessen. Man ist nicht gerade freundlich mit ihr und den anderen umgegangen, die als Informationsquellen dienen könnten. Ehrlich gesagt wünsche ich ihr, dass sie inzwischen tot ist. Über Arya weiß ich wieder sehr genau Bescheid. Erst einmal zu deiner Beruhigung: Sie lebt noch. Ich habe fast schon darauf gewartet, dass du nach ihr fragst. Sie hat erwähnt, dass du immer mehr Interesse an ihr entwickelt hast."

Eragon verzog das Gesicht. In dem Ton, wie Murtagh diesen Satz gesagt hatte, war es wohl keine begeisterte Erwähnung gewesen.

„Ja, ich war gerade dabei, mir diesen Gedanken abzugewöhnen", brummte Eragon unbehaglich.

Eigentlich hatte er nur etwas über Aryas Schicksal erfahren wollen, nicht über ihre Gefühle oder besser gesagt Nicht-Gefühle. Der Tag, die ganze Situation, war schon deprimierend genug.

„Schade eigentlich", meinte Murtagh schulterzuckend. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dich vermisst, dass sie wirklich um dich getrauert hat und das nicht nur kurze Zeit. So ganz egal kannst du ihr also nicht gewesen sein."

Eragon war sich nicht sicher, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Hatte Arya tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfunden? Etwas, das über die Tatsache hinausging, dass er als letzte Hoffnung für den Kampf gegen Galbatorix galt? Und wenn es so war: Warum musste er erst als tot gelten und praktisch die Welt untergehen, bevor sie auch nur die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich das anmerken zu lassen? Das war so furchtbar …. elfisch. Doch auch wenn ihn dieser Gedanke einen Moment lang aufregte, konnte er ihr nicht wirklich böse sein. In gewisser Weise verstand er inzwischen ihre Zwänge und in seinem Kopf spielten sich verschiedene Horrorvisionen von ihrer Rolle in diesem Drama ab.

„Wie auch immer, Arya hat wie schon gesagt überlebt. Und wenn sie nicht eine Gefangene gewesen wäre, hätte das nächste große Erlebnis in ihrem Leben sicher der Höhepunkt sein können. Bei ihr ist der grüne Drache geschlüpft", erzählte Murtagh.

Eragon kniff die Lippen zusammen. Diese Erkenntnis wunderte ihn im Grunde gar nicht. Arya hatte alles, um ein guter Drachenreiter zu werden: Sie war mutig, klug, weise, erfahren, besaß gute Fertigkeiten in Magie und Kampf und auch wenn sie in ihren Ansichten nicht immer übereinstimmten war Eragon doch der Ansicht, dass sie im Grunde das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte. Aber was brachte ihr das alles jetzt? Der Drache war geschlüpft, während sie sich schon in Gefangenschaft befand. Die beiden waren damit also wahrscheinlich gezwungen, Galbatorix zu dienen.

„Ich denke, du kannst dir vorstellen, was das für sie bedeutet", fuhr Murtagh fort. „Sie war wirklich stark und hat sich lange widersetzt. Aber am Ende war sie Galbatorix nicht gewachsen. Niemand ist das. Sie machte einen sehr unglücklichen Eindruck, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Vermutlich hätte sie sich längst selbst ein Schwert durchs Herz gerammt, wenn die aufgezwungenen Schwüre sie nicht davon abhalten würden."

Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte Eragon, sich zu beruhigen. Seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Arme leicht zitterten. Murtagh warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Vermutlich konnte er sehr gut verstehen, was in dem Jüngeren vorging, wirkte angesichts dieser Situation aber recht hilflos.

„Das … ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern", presste Eragon hervor, um Murtagh die Last abzunehmen, die richtigen, beruhigenden Worte finden zu müssen.

„Ich wüsste nicht wie", stimmte der zu. „Und was Oromis und Glaedr angeht: Das war sicher die größte Überraschung dieses Feldzugs. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Galbatorix diesen Fang fast als seinen größten oder aber zumindest profitabelsten Triumph angesehen hat. Aber er hatte nicht viel Freude an den beiden. Sie sind nach nur zwei Wochen in Gefangenschaft gestorben. Ich muss sagen, ihre Stärke ringt mir noch heute höchsten Respekt ab. So weit ich weiß, hat Galbatorix von den beiden nichts mehr erfahren, obwohl ihnen vorher schon so übel zugesetzt worden war und ihre Kräften praktisch schon am Ende waren."

Auch dieser Schlag traf Eragon schwer. Der alte Reiter und sein Drache hatte schon so viel durchleiden müssen und dann hatte sie noch einmal das gleiche Unglück ereilt. Aber Murtagh hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Die beiden hatten es nun wenigstens hinter sich. Eragon versuchte, sich mit diesem Gedanken zu beruhigen, auch wenn sich die Wirkung in Grenzen hielt.

„Ist eigentlich irgendetwas Gutes geblieben?", fragte er verbissen.

Murtagh lächelte mitleidig. Für sich selbst konnte er diese Frage offenbar positiv beantworten. Er hatte seine Tochter und Eragon gönnte ihm diesen Lichtblick.

„Mir fällt da nicht viel ein", musste Murtagh zugeben. „Ich befürchte, deinen Freunden und Verbündeten unter den Varden ist es nicht besser ergangen. Roran hat auch nicht mehr lange überlebt, aber sein Tod war schnell und ehrenhaft. Seine Frau, Katrina, und ihre gemeinsame Tochter haben aber überlebt. Nach Rorans Tod hat sich niemand mehr für die beiden interessiert. Sie konnten sich in einer abgelegenen Siedlung niederlassen und ihr Leben leben. Katrina hat ein zweites Mal geheiratet, vielleicht nicht unbedingt aus tiefster Liebe aber in gute, stabile Umstände hinein. So weit ich weiß haben ihre Nachkommen bis heute überlebt."

Etwas unschlüssig versuchte Eragon, diese Informationen einzuordnen. Damit, dass Roran überlebt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr gerechnet. Und selbst wenn, wäre er inzwischen längst tot gewesen. Ein wenig versöhnte es ihn aber, dass Katrina ihr Leben noch hatte leben können. Etwas von ihrer Familie war geblieben. Wahrscheinlich würde er diesen kleinen Funken des Guten in der nächsten Zeit dringend brauchen.

Zu weiteren Fragen kam Eragon nicht, denn nur wenige Minuten später kehrten die beiden Drachen und Jonata zurück.


	5. Sargnägel

**Sargnägel**

Shruikan räkelte sich genüsslich auf dem blankpolierten Marmor und betrachtete zufrieden seine scharfen Zähne im Spiegelbild des Bodens. Das musste man den Dienern lassen: Sie wussten, wie man Ordnung und Sauberkeit hielt. Es sah stets und ständig aus wie geleckt. Andererseits mussten sie das auch wissen, denn wenn etwas nicht nach den Wünschen der hohen Herrschaften war, dann rollten schnell Köpfe und es ließ sich immer wieder beobachten, dass die Menschen sehr an ihren Köpfen hingen – wortwörtlich und sprichwörtlich. Vor allem erstere Verbindung erwies sich aber immer wieder als allzu zerbrechlich. Der schwarze Drache knurrte wütend bei dem Gedanken, was einen an ihm vorbei schreitenden Menschen heftig zusammenzucken und seine scheinbar ach so wichtigen Schriftrollen fallen lassen ließ. Shruikan war wirklich kein Freund von dieser Art der Unterhaltung. Sicher, es gab diese Leute, die hatten den Tod verdient, weil sie von Grund auf böse und einfach nicht zu bessern waren. Aber er kannte nur wenige Personen, auf die das zutraf. Zu seinem Unglück hatte sich einer dieser Menschen zu seinem Reiter erklärt und ihm den genommen, der wirklich zu ihm gehörte. Anfangs war Shruikan einfach nur wütend und schockiert gewesen. Er hatte unter dem Zwang dieses Tyrannen aufwachsen müssen und bis heute hatte sich seine Situation kaum gebessert. Noch immer spürte er das große Loch in seiner Seele, das der Verlust seines wahren Reiters hinterlassen hatte. Wenn er nicht Acht gab, neigte es dazu, die wenigen guten Gefühle aus ihm heraus zu saugen. Hin und wieder weckte das noch seinen Zorn. Inzwischen war er allerdings nicht mehr in erster Linie wütend sondern lieber rachsüchtig. Das hatte einige nützliche Vorteile wie z.B. dass es den Verstand und die Kreativität beflügelte. Auch wenn er durch die enge Bindung an Galbatorix in seinen Möglichkeiten beschränkt war, hatte er sich geschworen, den Mörder und Verräter irgendwann höchst persönlich zu zerfetzen. Bis es so weit war, griff er aber lieber auf etwas subtilere Methoden zurück. Schließlich wollte er bei seinen kleinen Verschwörungen nicht ertappt werden. Auf solche Nachrichten reagierte Galbatorix nicht besonders gut und der schwarze Drache konnte nicht einsehen, warum er sich das Leben unnötig schwer machen sollte. Im Moment konnte er ohnehin nicht viel bewegen.

Das Ergebnis seiner letzten, sorgfältig eingefädelten Intrige wurde gerade durch einen Gang in Richtung der Kerker geschleppt. Die Palastwache hatte den Mann – einen hohen Beamten des Staatsapparats – gerade verhaftet, weil ihm ein paar unschöne Verstöße wie die Unterschlagung von Geldern und noch viel besser: Kollaboration mit dem Feind vorgeworfen wurden. Shruikan schüttelte sich heftig und fletschte amüsiert die Zähne. Welcher Feind denn? Sie waren doch alle unterworfen oder ausgerottet. Aber die Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass Galbatorix' Paranoia noch größer war als seine Grausamkeit und Macht zusammen. Der schwarze Drache hatte großen Spaß dabei, diese und andere Schwächen seines ungeliebten Herrn und Reiters nach allen Regeln der Kunst auszunutzen. Im Moment war das sein ganzer Lebensinhalt. Erfreulicherweise hatte er für dieses Vorhaben eine ausgezeichnete Komplizin gefunden. Wie hatte er doch diese ausgezeichnete junge Dame zu schätzen gelernt. Vor allem dabei, die falschen Gerüchte über die richtigen Leute zu streuen, war sie ihm eine unbezahlbare Hilfe.

Shruikan hob kurz den Kopf, als Galbatorix aus dem Gang, durch den man den vermeintlichen Verbrecher gerade abführte, gestürmt kam. Er war außer sich vor Wut und der schwarze Drache genoss diesen Anblick und verbuchte ihn als großen Sieg. Nicht nur, dass es ihm gelungen war, ein wichtiges Organ des tyrannischen und korrupten Staatsapparats aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, er hatte den König auch noch gehörig geärgert.

_Kein Grund, sich dermaßen aufzuregen_, bemerkte Shruikan bemüht beiläufig. _Solche faulen Äpfel im Garten kann man nicht schnell genug loswerden. Wer weiß, was er noch angerichtet hätte, wäre er länger im Amt geblieben._

Galbatorix blieb stehen und warf dem Drachen einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Der hatte sich jedoch längst abgewöhnt, darauf verängstigt zu reagieren. Wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckten, sah der Blick noch ein wenig anders aus.

„Was machst du hier eigentlich?", herrschte der König ihn an. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier nutzlos rumzuliegen und im Weg zu sein?"

Shruikan unterdrückte mit Mühe in wütendes Schnauben. Nutzlos! Rumliegen! Aber gut, sollte er sich nur aufregen.

_Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Das Jungvolk ist in deinem Auftrag unterwegs. Außerdem habe ich, finde ich, heute meine gute Tat getan, indem ich meinen Teil zu dieser kleinen Enthüllung beigetragen habe. Da steht es mir doch zu, mich ein wenig in diesem Erfolg zu sonnen. Zumindest so lange, bis meine Arbeit wieder zurückkehrt._

Aus seiner Sicht klang das alles absolut logisch, aber Galbatorix dachte schon lange nicht mehr logisch. Deswegen machte sich Shruikan auf einen erneuten Wutausbruch gefasst. Die hatte er inzwischen schon zu ertragen gelernt. Doch dieses Mal sollte er verschont bleiben. Galbatorix versah ihn nur noch mit einem besonders bösartigen Blick und verschwand dann in einen anderen Gang. So ließ es sich leben und der schwarze Drache war tatsächlich sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Einige Minuten später hörte Shruikan vertraute, leise Schritte auf ihn zukommen. Arya erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Wie immer sah die Elfe bildschön und elegant aus – eine wahre Freude für die Sinne. Auch nach allen Schmerzen und Demütigungen, die sie anfangs unter Galbatorix' Knute hatte ertragen müssen, war ihr Gang immer noch fest und ihre Haltung würdevoll und selbstbewusst. Ein Teil davon war nur Fassade, doch sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, dass fast niemanden wissen zu lassen. Diesen Triumph gönnte sie dem verabscheuten Tyrannen und seinen Schergen nicht. Immerhin hatte die Tatsache, dass sie nun einen Drachenreiterin war, ihre Situation in dieser Hinsicht sehr verbessert. Die meisten Leute wagten es nun nicht mehr, sie abwertend oder gar grob zu behandeln. Plötzlich hatte das höfische Pack Respekt vor ihr – oder zumindest vor den Zähnen und Krallen ihres Drachen und der Tatsache, dass sie gewissermaßen zur Elitestreitmacht des Königs gehörte, an die wenn überhaupt nur er selbst Hand anlegen durfte. Arya hatte sich zur heimlichen Anführerin der neuen Reiter entwickelt, seit Murtagh die Stadt verlassen hatte. Die Rolle stand ihr gut zu Gesicht und sie hatte die Dinge, den Umständen entsprechend natürlich, gut unter Kontrolle.

„Es scheint, als hätten wir Erfolg gehabt", merkte sie mit deutlicher Vorsicht an.

_Hatten wir. Und du hast unserer Sache wie immer großartige Dienste geleistet, Prinzessin_, lobte Shruikan.

Wie schon viele Male zuvor kam er nicht umhin, die scharfsinnige Doppelzüngigkeit der Elfen zu bewundern. Niemand beherrschte es so meisterhaft, etwas auszusprechen und es doch nicht zu sagen oder eben etwas ganz anderes zu meinen. Im Grunde hatte Arya gar nicht wirklich behauptet, dass der Kerl Verrat oder Unterschlagung begangen hatte. Aber sie hatte sich so ausgedrückt, dass nicht besonders schlaue oder eben unverbesserlich paranoide Menschen es einfach so verstehen mussten.

_Ja, aber es war nicht mehr als ein kleiner Schlag. Jemand wird seinen Platz einnehmen und was haben wir dann erreicht?_, entgegnete Arya resignierend.

_Man kommt auch in kleinen Schritten zum Ziel_, merkte Shruikan an. _Und wer weiß, vielleicht passiert ja ein Wunder. Vielleicht kommen dein großer Held und sein blauer Blitz doch noch wieder. Ich hab da so ein Jucken über dem rechten Flügel. Das ist ein Zeichen._

Arya seufzte leise über die Anspielung, ging zu Shruikan und begann, an der besagten Stelle über seine Schuppen zu streichen.

_Du bist wie gewohnt leicht zu durchschauen_, teilte ihm Arya mit.

_Das scheint hier jedem klar zu sein, außer Galbatorix_, lästerte der schwarze Drache und erfreute sich wieder einmal an seinem Galgenhumor.

Was war ihm auch anderes geblieben? Er hatte überhaupt nur zwei Möglichkeiten gehabt: Sich entweder seinen Enthusiasmus und Tatendrang zu bewahren und ihn gegen Galbatorix einzusetzen oder als bemitleidenswerter Trauerkloß zu enden wie Dorn. Sicher, der rote Drache hatte es sogar noch schwerer gehabt. Aber Shruikan hatte sich nach Kräften bemüht, ihm die richtigen Lebenseinstellung einzutrichtern – mit wenig Erfolg. Die neuen Drachen waren in dieser Hinsicht zum Glück ein wenig zugänglicher.

_Nimm dich in Acht. Auch wenn bisher alles wunschgemäß abgelaufen ist, darf man ihn nicht unterschätzen_, warnte Arya.

_Das weiß ich doch_, versicherte Shruikan. _Davon abgesehen meinte ich es aber absolut ernst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas in Bewegung geraten ist. Die Dinge werden sich bessern._

_Ich hoffe, du hast recht_, seufzte Arya und klopfte dem schwarzen Drachen noch einmal freundschaftlich gegen die Flanke.

Dann musste sie sich wohl oder übel wieder auf den Weg machen, denn es warteten noch Pflichten auf sie.


	6. Unsicherheiten

**Unsicherheiten**

Interessiert beobachtete Eragon wie Saphira und Istra landeten. Die Größe machte deutlich, dass Istra der ältere Drache war. Trotzdem hatte sie eine kindlicherer Art an sich. Vor der Landung drehte sie noch eine kurze Runde über das Lager und legte sich dabei in die Kurve, sodass Jonata Mühe haben musste, sich auf ihrem Rücken zu halten. Dann machte sie Kehrt, schoss auf Saphira zu und schnappte nach deren Schwanz. Die blaue Drachendame fauchte ihre Artgenossin an und Eragon spürte, wie sie gegen den Spieltrieb kämpfte, sich dann jedoch entschloss, ihm nicht nachzugehen. Elegant und erhobenen Hauptes landete sie neben den beiden Reitern und schob dann ihren Fang in Richtung Feuer. Offenbar war die Jagd doch erfolgreicher gewesen, als die Umstände vermuten ließen. Sie hatte einen ausgewachsenen Hirsch erlegt. Interessiert begutachtete Eragon den Fang. Das Tier war groß gewachsen, sein Geweih allerdings alles andere als prächtig. Dünne Beine und ein knochiger Körper prägten sein Erscheinungsbild. Immerhin wirkte das Tier nicht krank. Wahrscheinlich hatte es lange keine ausreichenden Futterplätze zu Gesicht bekommen – vielleicht noch nie in seinem Leben.

Inzwischen raste Istra dem Boden entgegen, reduzierte die Geschwindigkeit erst im letzten Moment und setzte dann mit einem lauten Poltern auf dem Boden auf. Der Stolz über die trotz des Wagnisses gelungene Landung war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Murtagh schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Ich befürchte, für Istra ist Konkurrenz ungesund", stellte er fest. „Sie bricht sich am Ende noch den Hals."

Saphira stimmte ihm schnaubend zu und ließ sich neben Eragon nieder.

_Wie war die Jagd?_, wollte der wissen.

_Trostlos und langweilig_, antwortete Saphira ungehalten. _Wir sind eine gefühlte Ewigkeit geflogen und habe nichts als tote Landschaft zu sehen bekommen. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass wir hier überhaupt irgendwas gefunden haben. Zum Glück ist uns eine Herde über den Weg gelaufen. Vermutlich die letzte in dieser Gegend. Istra und ich haben und schon bedient. Der da ist für euch._

Reiter und Drache starrten die Beute an. Davon würden sie heute satt werden und einen Teil des Fleischs mitnehmen können. Lange ließ sich davon aber nicht leben. Das Tier war mager und hatte vermutlich nicht viel Fleisch auf den Knochen, wenn man bedachte, wie gut sich diese erkennen ließen. Eragon klopfte seiner Drachendame anerkennend gegen die Flanke und machte sich dann daran, Murtagh beim Zerlegen des Hirschs zu helfen. Inzwischen hatte sich auch Jonata wieder zu ihnen gesellt. Mit sich trug sie einen Beutel, in dem sich zwar offenbar etwas befand, der aber nicht gerade zu platzen drohte.

„Die Gegend ist in jeder Hinsicht abgestorben", teilte sie mit. „Bis auf die Hirsche war fast nichts zu finden, was unsere Vorräte hätte aufstocken können. Ich konnte in paar Kräuter sammeln und eine Handvoll Früchte."

Sie öffnete ihren Beutel und ließ Eragon und Murtagh einen Blick hinein werfen. Darin befand sich tatsächlich nichts weiter als eine Handvoll aromatisch riechender Blätter und Zweige und dazu eine seltsame, schwarze Frucht, die nicht unbedingt appetitlich aussah.

„Was genau ist das?", wollte Eragon wissen.

Diese Frucht hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen, auch nicht als seine Reise mit Brom ihn an Gil'ead vorbeigeführt hatte. Misstrauisch betrachtete er das Ding und fragte sich, ob es wirklich essbar sein konnte.

_Widerlich_, bemerkte Saphira pikiert. _Wenn man sie öffnet, stinken sie fürchterlich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das schmeckt._

Murtagh nickte ihr halb zu und verschloss den Beutel wieder.

„Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher, aber wir wissen aus notgedrungener Erfahrung, dass man nicht daran stirbt", erklärte er. „Die entscheidende Frage ist wohl eher, was es mal war. Die Dinge haben sich verändert. Die Welt ist dunkler und hässlicher geworden und manche Pflanzen und Tiere sind nicht mehr das, was sie früher waren. Deswegen müssen wir auf der Hut sein. Diese Frucht ist jedenfalls ungefährlich."

Dieses drückende Gefühl machte sich wieder in Eragons Magen breit. Was sollte denn noch kommen? Waren sie in einer Zukunft voller Monster und Giftpflanzen gelandet? Es wurde wirklich Zeit für eine bessere Nachricht. Wenigstens eine.

Es nahm nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch, den Hirsch zu zerlegen und die brauchbaren Teile herauszuschneiden. Jonata machte sich daran, aus einem Teil des Fleischs ein Frühstück zubereiten. Oder war es bereits ein Mittagessen? Eragon war sich nicht sicher. Man verlor das Zeitgefühl, wenn man von ständigem Dämmerlicht umgeben war. Saphira benahm sich seit ihrer Rückkehr von der Jagd nervös und zupfte ständig ihre Flügel zurecht um gleich danach ihre Krallen zu inspizieren. Eragon konnte eine Mischung aus Unruhe und Unsicherheit in ihr spüren.

_Saphira? Was hast du?_, fragte er schließlich.

Inzwischen machte er sich Sorgen um seine Drachendame. Die Situation war bedrohlich. Normalerweise hätte er ihr ohne Zweifel zugetraut, mit großem Stress umzugehen. Doch das hier war anders. Sie waren in etwas geraten, mit dem sie praktisch allein fertig werden mussten. Ihre Freunde und Verbündeten waren seit langer Zeit tot und in wie weit sie sich auf Murtagh und Jonata verlassen konnten war fraglich. Eragon zweifelte nicht an ihren guten Absichten, aber sie hatten genügend eigene Sorgen. Solche Umstände konnten auch den stärksten Drachen aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.

_Es ist nichts_, versicherte Saphira.

Ihre Gefühlen verrieten die Antwort als Lüge. Vielleicht war es nicht die Verunsicherung. Möglicherweise hatte die Drachendame durch den Zauber doch Schaden genommen. Diese Vorstellung versetzte Eragon in Aufregung.

_Unsinn! Ich spüre doch, dass ich etwas quält_, entgegnete Eragon und rückte näher zu Saphira.

Der blaue Drache warf erst ihm und dann Istra einen unsicheren Blick zu. Die hatte sich neben Jonata niedergelassen und beobachtete aufmerksam jeden Schritt des Mädchens, als hätte sie sie vorher noch nie beim Zubereiten von Essen gesehen. Selbst im trüben Sonnenlicht schimmerten ihre Schuppen facettenreich in den verschiedensten Farben.

_Findest du, dass ich hübsch bin?_, fragte Saphira schließlich verlegen.

Eragon warf ihr im ersten Moment einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Wie konnte sie das nur fragen? Natürlich war sie hübsch. Das verstand sich doch von selbst. Und warum fragte sie das ausgerechnet ihn? Als könnte er jemals irgendeinen anderen Drachen schöner finden als seine Saphira. Irritiert folgte Eragon ihrem Blick, der wie festgebunden an Istra hing.

_Natürlich finde ich das_, teilte er seiner Drachendame entschlossen mit. _Du bist der schönste Drache, den ich je gesehen habe. Keine ist schöner als du. Das weißt du doch._

_Und was ist mit Istra?_, warf Saphira unsicher ein. _Sie ist wunderschön farbenfroh und sieh nur, wie ihre Schuppen selbst in diesem trüben Licht schimmern. Meine sehen nicht so hübsch aus._

Noch einmal sah Eragon zwischen den beiden Drachen hin und her. So führte sich seine Saphira normalerweise nicht auf. Die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der sie sich derart viele Gedanken über ihr Erscheinungsbild gemacht hatte, war in Glaedrs Gegenwart gewesen. Aber der war nicht hier und auch kein anderer männlicher Drache. Was gab es also für einen Anlass für diese plötzlichen Zweifel?

_Außerdem fliegt sie viel wendiger und eleganter als ich. Du hättest sehen müssen, wie sie zwischen den Baumkronen entlang geglitten ist, ohne auch nur ein Blatt zu berühren. Und das obwohl kaum mehr Platz war als die Spanne ihrer Flügel misst._

Saphira führte noch einige weitere Punkte an, die sich um die Schönheit und Größe von Istras Flamme drehten oder die Schärfe ihrer Krallen. Eragon wusste sich im ersten Moment nicht zu helfen. Warum zweifelte Saphira plötzlich an sich? Das war gar nicht ihre Art. Sie hatte schon so viele Herausforderungen bewältigt, sich in Gefahren und Schlachten bewährt und sich viel Bewunderung verdient.

_Sie ist älter als du, meine Schöne_, erinnerte Eragon sie. _Es liegt also in der Natur der Sache, dass sie einige Dinge besser kann als du. Das heißt nicht, dass du unfähig bist. Im Übrigen ist es mir völlig egal, wie schön Istras Schuppen vielleicht funkeln. Du bist für mich die schönste Drachendame von ganz Alagaësia, jetzt und in der Zukunft._

Saphira schnaufte schwer und legte den Kopf auf den Vorderbeinen ab. Er konnte spüren, dass seine Worte nicht wirklich etwas bewirkt hatten. Seine Blicke trafen die von Murtagh, der sich zu den beiden umgedreht hatte und die blauen Drachendame ähnlich besorgt betrachtete.

„Geht es ihr nicht gut?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Eragon. „Ich denke, es sind nur die Anspannung die und Unsicherheit."

Gerade noch im richtigen Moment war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es Saphira sicher nicht gefallen würde, wenn er ihr Problem an die Öffentlichkeit – so weit man diesen kleine Personenkreis so nennen wollte – trug.

„Wie du meinst. Aber wenn etwas nicht stimmt, solltet ihr es gleich sagen. Wenn wir erst wieder in Bewegung sind, wird es schwieriger, etwas für Saphira zu tun.", erklärte Murtagh.

Eragon nickte dankbar. Jonata hatte sich zu den beiden umgedreht und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Murtagh griff sie an ihrem Arm und zog sie wieder auf den Boden.

„Ich könnte nach ihr sehen", protestierte das Mädchen und wandte sich dann an Eragon. „Ich kenne mich gut mit Drachen und ihren Leiden aus."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Saphiras Problem gesundheitlicher Natur ist. Was auch immer ihr Kummer bereitet, sie wird es uns wissen lassen, wenn es ihr recht ist. Bis dahin lassen wir ihr ihre Ruhe", widersprach Murtagh entschlossen aber ruhig.

Jonata öffnete den Mund, um erneut zu protestieren, behielt ihre Worte dann aber doch lieber für sich. Bedrückt widmete sie sich wieder dem Essen.

_Ich weiß nicht, warum du plötzlich so schlecht von dir denkst_, wandte sich Eragon wieder an Saphira. _Aber ich weiß, dass du auf jeden Fall hübsch bist. Denk nur daran, wie die Leute dich bewundern, sobald sie sich sehen. Und an deinen Fähigkeiten kann es auch keinen Zweifel geben. Die hast du mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt. Außerdem haben auch Oromis und Glaedr festgestellt, dass du eine außergewöhnliche Fliegerin bist. Die müssen es doch nun wirklich wissen._

Ein leises Schnaufen von Saphira ertönte. Ein weicher, liebevoller Ausdruck legte sich in ihre Augen, während sie näher zu Eragon rückte. Sanft strich er über ihre blauen Schuppen, die seiner Meinung nach sehr wohl in schwachen Dämmerlicht schimmerten und das nicht weniger als Istras.

Das Essen ging schweigend vonstatten. Jonata schien immer noch gegen den Impuls anzukämpfen, sich um Saphira kümmern zu wollen. Eragon konnte sich zwar kein Bild davon machen, ob sie wirklich etwas von Drachenproblemen verstand, aber er wollte das Mädchen im Moment nicht an Saphira lassen. Sicher meinte sie es nur gut, aber der Zeitpunkt war denkbar schlecht. Erst einmal blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass sich seinen Drachendame wieder beruhigen würde. Einem Teil von ihm kam es lächerlich vor, dass sie derart eifersüchtig war. Ein anderer Teil von ihm verstand das wiederum sehr gut. Wie oft hatte er sich so gefühlt: unterlegen, nicht weit genug entwickelt, schwach, ja fast schon unwürdig.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Eragon schließlich wissen, während sie das wenige Gepäck zusammenpackten und in Istras Satteltaschen verstauten.

Saphira stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass auch sie gern etwas getragen hätte, um sich nützlich zu machen. Aber sie war nach wie vor für die Schlacht ausgerüstet und hatte nirgends Platz für Gepäck. Der Frust in der blauen Drachendame stieg und Eragon fragte sich, wohin das noch führen sollte.

„Uns bleiben im Grunde zwei Möglichkeiten:", stellte Murtagh fest. „Wir könne den Weg nach Westen einschlagen und in den Bergen des Buckels Schutz suchen. Auch wenn Galbatorix an Macht gewonnen hat, vor dieser Gegend schreckt er nach wie vor zurück. Dort wären wir wohl fürs Erste in Sicherheit. Wenn es uns gelingt, unauffällig zu bleiben, bis wir dort ankommen, wird er gar nicht von uns erfahren. In dieser Gegend lebt heutzutage kaum noch jemand. Die gesamte Westküste und die Berge sind fast ausgestorben. Die Alternative wäre, sich nach Süden durchzuschlagen. Wir könnten versuchen, das Beorgebirge zu erreichen und die Zwerge zu finden. Auch dort dürften wir erst einmal sicher sein."

Eragon lehnte die zweite Möglichkeit mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln ab. Das Ziel an sich konnte ihm nur recht sein, aber der Weg missfiel ihm.

„Ich sehe das ähnlich", stimmte Murtagh ihm zu. „Wir kommen zu dicht an bewohnten Gebieten vorbei. Jede Meile, die wir Urû'baen näher kommen, könnte unser Schicksal besiegeln. Galbatorix schickt seine Reiter regelmäßig aus, um überall im Land nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Denen können wir nicht so leicht entgehen wie den Soldaten und sie würden uns auch schneller entdecken. Es heißt Abstand zu halten."

Die Argumentation kam Eragon schlüssig vor. Auch wenn es ihn gefreut hätte, andere Reiter zu treffen, wollte er das sicher nicht um den Preis tun, daraufhin im Kerker von Urû'baen zu landen und am Ende doch noch unter Galbatorix Herrschaft gezwungen zu werden.

_Was meinst du?_, fragte er Saphira.

Im Grunde ging er fest davon aus, dass sie seiner Meinung sein würde und er konnte ihre Zustimmung bereits spüren. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr Selbstbewusstsein offenbar Schaden genommen hatte, hielt er es jedoch für besser, sie direkt und unmissverständlich um ihre Meinung zu bitten.

_Ich stimme Murtagh zu. Es scheint mir das Vernünftigste zu sein._

„Also der Buckel", teilte Eragon den anderen Drei mit.

Murtagh nickte zufrieden. Eragon konnte sich aber eines seltsamen Gefühls nicht erwehren. Diesen Weg einzuschlagen bedeutete, in die alte Heimat zurückzukehren. Was würde das bedeuten? Würde er irgendwas so wiederfinden, wie er es einst verlassen hatte? Oder würde er gar nichts wiederfinden. All diese Gedanken beschäftigten ihn, während er in den Sattel stieg. Murtagh nahm hinter Jonata auf Istras Rücken Platz. Dann hoben die beiden Drachendamen gleichzeitig von Boden ab und bemühten sich, möglichst schnell Höhe zu gewinnen.


	7. Galbatorix' Vollstrecker  Teil 1

**Bemerkung: In diesem Kapitel werden zwei neue Reiter und ihre Drachen vorgestellt. Diese vier Figuren sind das Produkt einer Mitmachaktion auf einer andern FF-Seite und gehören somit nicht mir sondern sind eine Leihgabe der jeweiligen Teilnehmer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Galbatorix' Vollstrecker – Teil I<strong>

Mit versteinerter Miene beobachtete Arya, wie die beiden Drachen landeten. Der Anblick war für sie längst alltäglich geworden. Schließlich bekam sie ihn teilweise schon seit Jahrzehnten zu Gesicht. Hin und wieder irritierte sie dieses Vorstellung noch. Dann schweiften ihre Erinnerungen zweihundert Jahre zurück zu einer schönen, stolzen, blauen Drachendame, deren Anblick sie mit Stolz und Hoffnung erfüllt hatte. Damals war es nur ein Drache gewesen, doch er hatte so viel Zuversicht in die Herzen der Menschen und Elfen gebracht, dass es sich wie eine ganze Horde angefühlt hatte. Zu sehen, dass Saphira überlebt und endlich ihren Reiter gefunden hatte, hatte Arya besonders berührt. So lange hatte sie das blaue Drachenei behütet und mehr als einmal ihr Leben dafür aufs Spiel gesetzt. Bis heute bereute sie keine einzige Minute, die sie mit dieser Aufgabe verbracht hatte. Trotzdem schreckte sie immer wieder vor der Erinnerung zurück. So viel Hoffnung hatten sie in Saphira und Eragon gesetzt und so bitter war diese Hoffnung enttäuscht worden. Bis heute hatte Arya nicht herausfinden könnten, was damals geschehen war, doch die Ereignisse und die lange Zeit ohne Nachricht hatten eines ganz klar gemacht: Eragon und Saphira waren tot. Der Gedanke daran versetzte Arya immer noch einen Stich ins Herz. Es war nicht nur, dass sie die Hoffnung verloren hatten und nach dieser verhängnisvollen Schlacht alles rasant schlimmer geworden war. Sie vermisste die beiden schrecklich. Natürlich, hin und wieder hatte sie Eragons kindliche, naive und impulsive Art fast schon nervtötend gefunden. Aber konnte man ihm das vorwerfen? Er war ein Mensch und noch dazu sehr jung – gewesen. Nein, das war nicht seine Schuld gewesen und er hatte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit sehr zum Besseren verändert, hin zu der Person, auf die sie alle gehofft hatten. Auch mochte Arya nicht leugnen, dass sie Eragons Zuneigung für sie aufdringlich und unhöflich gefunden hatte. Doch auch das konnte sie ihm im Grunde gar nicht übel nehmen. Es lag in niemandes Macht, zu bestimmen, wem man sein Herz schenkte. Damals hatte sie es abgelehnt, geliebt zu werden. Inzwischen sehnte sie sich nach diesem Gefühl. Wer war noch geblieben, der ihr so viel Zuneigung entgegen brachte? Da war natürlich ihr Drache. Er war ein Teil ihrer Seele geworden und seine Liebe hatte viele Wunden geheilt oder zumindest verdrängt. Auch aus der Loyalität der anderen Reiter bezog die Elfe viel Kraft. Doch all das konnte das Loch nicht schließen, dass die Verluste der letzten zweihundert Jahre gerissen hatten. Im Nachhinein verfluchte sie sich dafür, Eragon so grob zurückgewiesen zu haben. Sie hatte sich offenbar für etwas Besseres gehalten und inzwischen schämte sie sich fast dafür.

_Träumst du schon wieder von verlorenen Dingen?_, fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Arya seufzte fast lautlos und ließ den Kopf gegen den Hals ihres Drachens sinken. Faru war ohne Frage das Licht in ihrem Leben und immer wieder bewunderte sie voller Dankbarkeit, was für ein schönes und intelligentes Geschöpf er geworden war. Der Glanz seiner grünen Schuppen ersetzte ihr die Sonne, die schon lange nicht mehr auf Alagaësia schien. Und doch waren sie alle beide weit davon entfernt, glücklich zu sein. Arya hatte den Untergang ihres Volkes oder zumindest seiner Kultur miterleben müssen, war in Gefangenschaft geraten und nur daraus befreit worden, um als tödliches Werkzeug eines Mörders und Verräters zu enden. Noch mehr betrübte sie aber, dass Faru an ihrer Seite zu den gleichen Untaten gezwungen war. Hin und wieder wünschte sich die Elfe, er wäre einfach in seinem Ei geblieben. Das wäre vernünftiger gewesen.

_Was soll ich sonst tun, um nicht verrückt zu werden?_

Arya legte eine Hand auf die grünen Schuppen und konzentrierte sich darauf, die feinen Vertiefungen dazwischen zu spüren. Auf diese Weise konnte sie immer wieder ihre Fassung und Konzentration zurückgewinnen.

_Denk an etwas Schönes, das noch da ist. _

Farus Schuppen raschelten, während er seinen Schwanz um seinen Reiterin schloss. Arya spürte seine ganze, ungetrübte Herzensgüte, die ihm auch Jahrzehnte unter Galbatorix' Knute nicht hatten austreiben können.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der Elfe. _Also nur an dich. _Sie schmiegte sich kurz in die Umarmung, drückte den Drachenschwanz dann jedoch wieder von sich. Bei dem, was nun auf sie zu kam, war ihre volle Konzentration gefragt.

Zwei Drachen waren vor ihr im Innenhof der Festung gelandet. Der kleinere von beiden schimmerte in einer nachtblauen Farbe, die ihm eine Aura des Geheimnisvollen verlieh. Seine Hörner und Krallen funkelten silbern und zarte silbrige Linie betonten die windschnittige Körperform des Drachens. Alles in allem erinnerte er an den Sternenhimmel in einer klaren, wolkenfreien Nacht. Sein Name war Hekator. Hinter ihm folgte sein doppelt so alter und damit sichtlich größerer Artgenosse Akaya. Grasgrüne Schuppen, die zum Bauch hin heller wurden, prägten sein Erscheinungsbild, während die großen Schwingen von feinen, dunkelgrünen Äderchen durchzogen wurden, die zu den Flügelknochen hin immer dichter wurden. Aus schwarzen Augen, die so dunkel waren, dass man die Pupillen nicht mehr erkennen konnte, betrachtete er misstrauisch die Umgebung.

Von Hekators Rücken stieg seine Reiterin Lenya. Äußerlich wirkte sie wie eine junge Frau von kaum mehr als zwanzig Jahren. Doch der trübe Blick ihrer Augen und die resignierende Haltung verrieten, dass sie bereits deutlich mehr Sonnenauf- und – untergänge voller Kummer und Sorgen erlebt hatte. Ihr sonst leicht lockiges, schwarzes Haar hing kraftlos und struppig von ihrem Kopf herab und ein verbitterter Ausdruck prägte ihr Gesicht. Arya erkannte mit einem aufkommenden Gefühl von Abscheu die großen, frischen Blutspuren auf ihrem Kleid und ihrer Hose. Einer der Flecken sah verschmiert aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dort die Klinge ihres Schwertes gereinigt. Sie hasste es, unschuldiges Blut an dieser edlen Waffe zu wissen und seit sie Galbatorix dienen musste, war es nur unschuldiges Blut gewesen. Das Schwert war ohne Zweifel ihr kostbarster materieller Besitz – die Klinge eines Drachenreiters, wie sie in alten Zeiten gefertigt worden war. Es hatte einem ihrer Ahnen gehört, der vor langer Zeit von einem Drachen erwählt worden war. Nach dem Tod dieses Vorfahren, von dem Lenya immer wieder in Ehrfurcht und Stolz sprach, hatte seine Familie das kostbare Stück aufbewahrt. Nun, da außer ihr selbst kein Mitglied ihrer Familie mehr übrig war, trug sie dieses Erbe mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Abscheu.

Neben ihr folgte ihr Fenryl. Arya kannte den noch verhältnismäßig jungen Elfen bereits seit seiner frühsten Kindheit, auch wenn sie erst in letzter Zeit zu dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen gekommen waren, einander wirklich kennen zu lernen. Es war nicht so, dass sie an dem jüngeren Reiter etwas auszusetzen hatte. Nur die Umstände stellten das Problem dar. Die blutige Schlacht um die Elfenstädte in Du Weldenvarden und die anschließende Gefangennahme hatte ihn fast noch mehr getroffen als Arya und genauso wie sie hatte es ihm einen schweren Schlag versetzt, als Eragon und Saphira unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden waren. Mit der Kraft und Ergebenheit, die nur ein Kind aufbringen konnte, hatte er seine ganze Hoffnung und Bewunderung in die beiden gesetzt. Wie Lenya war auch er blutverschmiert, wenn auch nicht in ganz so dramatischem Ausmaß. Die roten Flecken standen in einem irritierenden Gegensatz zu der grünen Farbe seines Wamses, der wiederum im sauberen Zustand hervorragend zu den Schuppen seines Drachens gepasst hatten. Resignation stand Fenryl ins Gesicht geschrieben – die Art von Schicksalsergebenheit, die einem das Herz brechen wollte.

„Nur ihr vier?", fragte Arya und verzichtete mit Absicht auf eine lange Begrüßung.

Sie verstanden sich schon lange ohne große Worte. Warum sollte sie dann ihre wertvolle Zeit mit Ritualen verschwenden, die ihren Sinn und ihre positive Wirkung schon lange verloren hatten?

„Sie kommen später", antwortete Lenya leise.

Sie trat neben Arya und ließ sich lautlos an die Mauer der Festung sinken. Ihr überhitztes Gesicht presste sie gegen den kühlen Stein und gab nun doch einen schweren Seufzer von sich.

_Es muss schlimm gewesen sein_, stellte Faru fest und schnupperte vorsichtig an den beiden Reitern.

Eine leise Träne löste sich aus Lenyas Auge und rollte träge ihre Wange herunter. Sie gehörte sonst nicht zu den Menschen, die ihre Gefühle zur Schau stellten. Das hätte sehr viel mehr Verletzlichkeit gezeigt, als sie bereit war, zu offenbaren. Doch an diesem Tag musste der Druck zu groß sein. Arya holte ein sauberes Tuch hervor und begann, ihrer Leidensgenossin das Blut und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Auch wenn sie sich mit allen neuen Reitern eng verbunden fühlte, lag ihr Lenya doch besonders am Herzen. Sie hatte ein tiefes Verständnis für das Leben und Sein eines Drachenreiters und manchmal fühlte es sich an, als könnte die jüngere Frau bis tief in ihre Seele blicken, noch tiefer, als es Galbatorix getan hatte, während er nach ihrem wahren Namen gewühlt hatte.

„Danke", hauchte Lenya und senkte kurz ehrerbietig den Kopf, bevor sie Faru mit einem schwachen Nickten begrüßte.

Vermutlich wäre sie Arya am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte sich ausgeweint. Es hätte ihr gut getan, doch die Elfe scheute solche Gesten nach wie vor und in solcher Öffentlichkeit war es unklug, sich Gefühlen und Bindungen hinzugeben.

„Unser hochverehrter König wird sehr zufrieden mit uns sein", meinte Fenryl trocken. „Wir haben in seinem Namen viel Blut vergossen und einen Aufstand verhindert, wie er es befohlen hat. Dass bei dieser Gelegenheit viele Unschuldige sterben musste – kleine Kinder darunter – dürfte ihm wie immer gleichgültig sein."

Er wiederholte die Gesten der Ehrerbietung und Begrüßung, die Lenya bereits vollführt hatte und lehnte sich neben ihr mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

Schnaufend ließ sich Akaya auf den sandigen Boden des Innenhofs fallen. _Es wird bis in alle Ewigkeit so weiter gehen_. Seine Krallen gruben sich in den Boden. Vertrauen in die Zukunft war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. An diesem Tag wollte wohl nicht einmal mehr ein Hauch davon übrig sein. Hekator legte sich neben ihn und stieß seinen Artgenossen kurz sanft mit dem Kopf an.

_Es war ein furchtbares Gemetzel, dem wir nichts entgegen zu setzen hatten. So lauteten die Befehle. Wir haben uns wirklich bemüht, das Leid so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Doch das wird das Grauen nie aufwiegen_, erklärte der dunkelblaue Drache.

„Es wäre besser für uns und die Welt, wenn wir tot wären, wenn wir gar nicht erst geboren wären", fügte Fenryl hinzu.

Arya warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, unter dem er ein wenig in sich zusammensackte und entschuldigend den Kopf senkte. Sie konnte seine Zweifel sehr wohl verstehen, doch auch nach allem, was geschehen war, war sie nicht bereit, sich und die Zukunft schon aufzugeben.

„Ich will nichts dergleichen von euch hören", wies Arya streng an. „Wir müssen stark bleiben."

„Aber wir sind nicht so stark wie du", protestierte Fenryl schwach.

Arya schüttelte den Kopf, weil sie im Grunde der Meinung war, dass sehr viel Kraft in ihren Kameraden steckte. Galbatorix verstand es aber derweil meisterhaft, diese Auswüchse von Eigenständigkeit mit brutalen Mitteln zu unterdrücken.

„Hin und wieder gelingen uns auch Schläge gegen Galbatorix", teilte die Elfe den beiden mit. „Heute haben Shruikan, Faru und ich dafür gesorgt, dass einer seiner engsten Berater verhaftet wurde. Dem Mann blüht nichts Gutes."

„Das ist immerhin die beste Nachricht des Tages", stimmte ihr Fenryl zu, klang aber alles andere als überzeugt von einem Erfolg.

_Und?_, fauchte Akaya. _Ein anderer wird seine Platz einnehmen und was haben wir dann gekonnt? Wir können nicht alle ausrotten, die Galbatorix dienen._

Betretenes Schweigen ergriff die Runde. Sie alle wussten, dass der grüne Drache recht hatte. Es würde ein neuer Berater nachrücken. Aber was sollten sie tun? Einfach nichts? Nein, das kam auf keine Fall in Frage. Wenn sie aufgaben, hatte sie definitiv verloren.

„Es bringt keinen von uns weiter, trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen", beschloss Arya schließlich. „Lasst uns rein gehen. Ihr solltet euch waschen und umziehen. Ich sorge inzwischen dafür, dass man euch eine ordentliche Mahlzeit zubereitet."

Lenya nickte nur dankend. Man sah ihr an, dass sie es dringend nötig hatte, ihre Kraftreserven aufzufüllen. Fenryl war in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand, schien sich aber nicht für die Erholung begeistern zu können. Trotzdem folgte er den beiden Frauen widerstandslos ins Innere der Festung. Er hatte bereits gelernt, dass er gegen ihren vereinten Dickschädel nicht ankommen würde und sich vor lauter Verzweiflung und Abscheu zu Tode zu hungern, war nicht seine Art.


	8. Galbatorix' Vollstrecker – Teil 2

**Hier kommt nun der zweite Teil mit der Vorstellung der neuen Reiter. Fearghus und Ardor sind wie ihre Vorgänger das Produkt der Mitmachaktion und damit geistiges Eigentum des entsprechenden Teilnehmers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Galbatorix' Vollstrecker – Teil 2<strong>

Müde und lustlos saßen die drei Reiter und ihre Drachen in dem großen Speisesaal, der nur ihnen vorbehalten war, und starrten ihr Essen an. Lenya und Fenryl waren sehr wohl hungrig. Sie hatten schreckliche Stunden hinter sich und ihre Kräfte gingen dem Ende entgegen – auch deswegen, weil der Schrecken und die Schuldgefühle sie plagten. Trotzdem wollten sie sich nicht so recht über das Essen freuen. Aus reiner Solidarität hatte sich Arya auch etwas servieren lassen, konnte sich aber nicht durchringen, ihren beiden Kameraden ein Vorbild zu sein. In ihrem Magen tobten im Moment so viele Gefühle, dass kein Platz für etwas anderes war. Faru hatte seinen Kopf neben ihr auf dem Boden abgelegt und surrte friedlich vor sich hin. Meist beruhigt dieses Geräusch seine Reiterin und damit auch ihn selbst. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn seinen Arya unglücklich war. So lange hatte er auf sie gewartet und nun umgab sie nichts als Leid und Sterben. Auch deswegen nutzte er jede freie Minute, um Shruikan in seinen Versuchen, Galbatorix' Pläne zu vereiteln und dem König Steine in den Weg zu legen, zu unterstützen. Erfreulicherweise hatten sich in letzter Zeit viele Gelegenheiten ergeben.

„Und ihr habt es wirklich geschafft, Gellert in Verruf zu bringen?", meldete sich Lenya plötzlich zu Wort. „Gerade ihn. Er ist nach Galbatorix wohl das hinterhältigste und bösartigste Geschöpf in ganz Alagaësia."

„Abgesehen von einem wütenden Fearghus vielleicht", fügte Fenryl beiläufig hinzu.

„Das ist nicht witzig", wies ihn Arya streng zurecht.

_Eigentlich schon_, stellte Hekator sachlich fest. _Es sind nur leider die falschen Zeiten, um Witze zu reißen._

Arya seufzte leise und ließ diese Aussage unkommentiert. Im Grunde hatten die beiden nicht unrecht. Fearghus, einer ihrer beiden noch nicht zurückgekehrten Kameraden, konnte ein ausgesprochen beängstigendes Temperament entwickeln. Außerdem saß seine Hemmschwelle deutlich tiefer als bei den anderen Reitern. Trotzdem war er nicht einmal ansatzweise mit Gellert oder gar Galbatorix zu vergleichen. Hinter seinem Verhalten steckte keine Bösartigkeit sondern nur die eine oder andere harte Lektion, die ihn das Leben gelehrt hatte. Arya war der festen Überzeugung, dass man dem Reiter ein wenig mehr Verstand und Rücksicht beibringen könnte, wären nur die Umstände besser. Bis dahin fühlte sie sich dafür verantwortlich, ihn vom Abgrund fern zu halten.

„Wie auch immer", ergriff Arya wieder das Wort. „Es ist uns gelungen, glaubhaft zu machen, dass Gellert wichtige Informationen an feindliche Kräfte weitergeben hatte. Was genau dahinter steckt ist mir wie immer aus Gründen der Sicherheit nicht bekannt. Genaueres weiß nur Shruikan und ich habe nicht vor, ihn danach zu fragen."

Lenya nickte ihr bekräftigend zu und Fenryl zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern, bevor er die Kraft aufbrachte und sich unwillig ein wenig von dem Gemüse auf seinem Teller in den Mund schob. Die Köche in Urû'baen waren ausgezeichnet und man versorgte die jungen Drachenreiter mit allem, was das Herz begehrte – abgesehen von Freiheit natürlich. Aber was nutzte das alles, wenn einem der Kummer schon den Magen verstopfte?

_Aber es bringt uns nicht einen Schritt weiter_, stellte Hekator resignierend fest.

_Und selbst wenn_, beschwerte sich Akaya. _Was dann? Was ist, wenn Galbatorix gestürzt wird? Dann bricht hier das Chaos aus. Und am Ende wird nur ein Tyrann durch einen anderen ersetzt. Ihr werdet schon sehen! Vielleicht._

Der hellgrüne Drache ließ sich krachend auf den Boden fallen und verschmähte demonstrativ das beachtliche Stück Fleisch, das man ihm als Mahlzeit gebracht hatte. Kurz darauf sprang er jedoch wieder auf und jaulte erbärmlich. Alle Anwesenden wandten sich zu ihm um und erkannten, dass Shruikan den Saal betreten und dem jüngeren Drachen in den Schwanz gebissen hatte – natürlich nicht stark genug, um ihn zu verletzen aber doch so heftig, dass es im ersten Moment weh tat.

_Was bist du?_, fuhr der schwarze Drache Akaya an. _Ein Drache oder eine Memme?_

Er ließ den Schwanz seines Artgenossen wieder los, marschierte demonstrativ an Akaya vorbei und nahm dabei dessen Fleischportion in Besitz um sich damit in eine Ecke zu begeben und seine „Beute" genüsslich zu verspeisen. Fenryl hatte vor Schreck über die plötzliche Schmerzempfindung seines Drachens seinen Teller vom Tisch gestoßen und saß nun wie angewurzelt auf seinem Platz. Akaya knurrte nur ungehalten, zog den Schwanz an und beleckte die schmerzende Stelle. Zur allseitigen Erleichterung waren keine Verletzungen zu erkennen. Es war wohl vorwiegend der Schreck gewesen, der den grünen Drachen aufgeregt hatte.

„Das war wirklich nicht nötig", beschwerte sich Arya bei Shruikan.

_Und ob es das war. Junge Drachen muss man erziehen, kleine Prinzessin, sonst tanzen sie einem früher oder später auf der Nase herum._

„Tatsächlich?", gab Arya zurück. „Und von wem hast du diese Lektion gelernt? Galbatorix?"

Shruikan knurrte ärgerlich und ließ Hekator und Faru besorgt aufschrecken. Meist verhielt sich der schwarze Drache ausgesprochen friedlich. Doch wenn er einmal wütend war, konnte er ausgesprochen gefährlich werden.

_Schon gut_, brummte Shruikan und wandte sich an den geschundenen Artgenossen. _Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung für die grobe Behandlung und gelobe Besserung._

Akaya schnaufte nur beleidigt, schien aber zu beschließen, dass man die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen konnte.

„Dann zu deinen Worten", meinte Arya nun zu dem beleidigten Drachen. „Du willst damit also sagen, dass wir Galbatorix im Grunde dankbar sein können, weil er für Ordnung im Land sorgt und dass er im Vergleich zu dem Unheil, das nach seinem Abtreten vielleicht kommen könnte, das geringere Übel ist, vorwiegend deswegen, weil wir beim ihm immerhin wissen, woran wir sind."

Akaya sah die Elfe einen Moment nachdenklich an und blinzelte mehrmals. Die Frage schien ihn ein wenig zu verwirren. Fenryl behielt seinen Gefährten nervös im Auge. Arya wusste, dass er eine ganz klare Meinung zu diesem Thema hatte, auch wenn ihn ständig Zweifel plagt.

_So ist das nun auch wieder nicht_, erklärte Akaya schließlich und wirkte überrumpelt.

Mit leicht geknickter Haltung watschelte er in die Ecke, in der sich Shruikan verkrochen hatte, und holte sich sein Abendessen zurück. Der schwarze Drachen ließ ihn gewähren und begnügte sich stattdessen mit einem Schläfchen.

Die folgende halbe Stunde verging vor allem mit Schweigen und Nichtessen. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, Arya musste zugeben, dass Akaya und Fenryl nicht ganz unrecht hatten. Wohin hatten ihre komplizierten Manöver sie bisher gebracht? Sie hatten diese Welt kein Stück besser gemacht. Galbatorix war nach wie vor König und grausamer und mächtiger als je zuvor.

Faru hob den Kopf und stieß seine Reiterin sanft an. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten liebevoll, als könnten sie allein alles Unglück auf der Welt auslöschen. Zumindest fühlte es sich für Arya so an. Sie strich ihrem Drachen dankbar über den Kopf. Im selben Moment betraten die beiden fehlenden Reiter und ihre Drachen den Raum. Zuerst war Fearghus zu sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war versteinert, während er sich ein letztes Mal das Blut von den Händen wischte. Mehr davon klebte an seinem Wams und in seinen Haaren. Hinter ihm folgte sein Drache Ardor, dem in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Rauchwölkchen entstiegen. Die beiden schienen alles andere als bei bester Laune zu sein. Allerdings war das kein sonderlich ungewöhnlicher Zustand. Fearghus hatte das ungezügelte Temperament eines Menschen verbunden mit der Kraft der Elfen, die er von seiner Großmutter geerbt hatte. Bis auf den kräftigen aber gleichzeitig schlanken Körperbau und seine Erfolge im Kampf merkte man ihm diesen Teil seiner Abstammung nicht im Geringsten an. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit seiner Begleiterin. Die junge Frau namens Unah betrat hinter Fearghus den Raum und rang sichtlich mit ihren Gefühlen. Über ihre Herkunft war praktisch nichts bekannt. Man hatte sie siebzehn Jahre zuvor als Kleinkind in der Nähe von Narda gefunden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie – so gut es ein kleines Kind eben konnte – sowohl die Sprache der Elfen als auch die der Menschen gesprochen. Auch wenn sie äußerlich völlig menschlich wirkte, war von Anfang an eine ungewöhnliche Leichtigkeit und Eleganz in ihren Bewegungen und Handlungen aufgefallen und sie hatte mehr Kraft als ihre Altersgenossen gehabt. Außerdem entwickelte sie sich nicht so schnell, wie es bei jungen Menschen üblich war. Das alles deutete auf eine gemischte Herkunft hin. Mit Sicherheit wusste es jedoch keiner, denn niemand hatte herausfinden können, woher sie gekommen war und so war das Mädchen bei Adoptiveltern aufgewachsen. Zumindest so lange, bis man sie zu den Dracheneiern geführt hatte und eine weiße Drachendame, die nun den Namen Myrell trug, sie erwählt hatte. Besagte Drachin folgte nun ihrer Reiterin in den Saal. Ihre sonst silbern glänzenden Krallen und Zacken wirkte an diesem Tag auffallend matt.

Die beiden Reiter ließen sich bei ihren Kameraden am Tisch nieder und bekamen von Arya je einen gefüllten Teller zugeschoben. Unah starrte das angebotene Essen unwillig an und begann, darin herum zu stochern. Fearghus ignorierte es ungeniert. Ardor tat es ihm gleich und rührte keinen Bissen Fleisch an. Der große, dunkelrote Drache legte sich schmollend unter ein Fenster und begann, seine Schuppen von Schmutz und Blut zu reinigen. Myrell gesellte sich zu ihm und half ihm. Ardor knurrte zwar ungehalten, ließ die jüngere Artgenossin aber gewähren. Die weiße Drachendame durfte als neustes Mitglied der Drachenfamilie fast alles. Gerade einmal achtzehn Monate war es her, dass sie geschlüpft war. Bisher hatte sie sich eine offene, verspielte und lebenslustige Persönlichkeit bewahren können, doch es war erfahrungsgemäß nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich das änderte.

„Ihr kommt spät", stellte Arya ohne Vorwurf fest.

„Wir mussten die Flüchtigen verfolgen", presste Unah zwischen fest verschlossenen Lippen hervor. „Es war das reinste, sinnlose Gemetzel. Was für ein Wahnsinn. Wir mussten kleine Kinder töten, die kaum alt genug waren, um das Wort „Aufstand" auszusprechen, und alte Leute, die sich nicht einmal mehr so lange allein auf den Beinen halten konnten, um wegzulaufen. Und wofür?"

Die Frage ließ sie offen im Raum stehen, weil sie sich sonst wohl in einem Wutanfall vergessen hätte.

„Warum mussten sie auch diese dumme Zusammenkunft veranstalten", brummte Fearghus. „Das musste doch geradezu ein Eingreifen provozieren."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass sie selbst an ihrem Unglück schuld sind?", fragte Unah aufgebracht und erhob sich so schnell von ihrem Stuhl, dass dieser mit einem lauten Poltern umfiel.

„Vielleicht", brummte Fearghus unwillig.

„Das soll also heißen, sie haben ihr Schicksal verdient?", regte sich Unah noch weiter auf.

Ihr Gesicht war inzwischen fast so rot wie ihre Haare und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Nun sprang auch Fearghus von seinem Platz auf, ließ den Stuhl aber stehen.

„Möglicherweise meine ich das ja", fuhr er die jüngere Reiterin an.

„Schluss, ihr beiden", ging Arya mit ruhiger Stimme dazwischen.

Beide Reiter warfen ihr einen Blick zu und entspannten sich schließlich wieder. Sich wieder hinzusetzten schien für sie aber nicht in Frage zu kommen.

„Natürlich meine ich das nicht", räumte Fearghus schließlich ein. „Aber sie könnten ein wenig vorsichtiger sein. So viele Leute an einer Stelle sind zu auffällig. Das müsste doch inzwischen jeder in diesem Land begriffen haben."

Unah musste ihm wohl oder übel mit einem resignierenden Nicken zustimmen. Es gab kein Gesetz, das derartige Versammlungen verbot, doch häufig waren sie als verdächtig eingestuft und zerschlagen worden – einfach nur deshalb, weil sich dort viele Menschen zusammengefunden hatten.

Die Stimmung im Raum schlug augenblicklich um, als eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. Die fünf jungen Drachen kamen augenblicklich auf die Beine und auch Shruikan erwachte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf. Arya, Lenya und Fenryl erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen. Von den Reitern konnte allerdings nur Fearghus seinen Stolz überwinden und eine flüchtige Verbeugung andeuten. Galbatorix hatte den Saal betreten und sah sich aufmerksam um. Mit einem völlig ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck marschierte er durch den Raum, umkreiste den Tisch und warf dabei jedem der Reiter und Drachen einen stechenden Blick zu, der ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Shruikan ließ den Kopf wieder sinken und verdrehte hinter dem Rücken seines ungeliebten Reiters die Augen. Es wurde wieder Zeit für den großen Auftritt. Das war schon lange nichts Neues mehr für den schwarzen Drachen und er fand es bestenfalls ermüdend.

„Nun?", fragte Galbatorix mit strengem Ton in die Runde.

Er war hinter Arya stehen geblieben und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Lehne ihres Stuhls. Die Elfe straffte ihre Haltung, drehte sich aber nicht um. Sie befürchtete, dass sie nach allem, was sie in den letzten Stunden von ihren Leidensgenossen gehört hätte, sonst die Beherrschung verlieren würde.

„Wir haben die Aufständischen erfolgreich beseitigt", nahm Lenya ihr die Antwort ab.

„So", meinte Galbatorix und fixierte jetzt die junge Frau mit einem durchringend Blick. „Wie viele Überlebende?"

Lenya sah ihre Kameraden ratlos an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Aryas Magen aus. Normalerweise interessierte sich der König nicht im Geringsten für Überlebenden. Eigentlich empfand er sie eher als lästig.

„Keine", antwortete Lenya unsicher.

„Keine!", fuhr sie Galbatorix an und warf den Stuhl, auf den er sich eben noch gestützt hatte, mit einem kräftigen Stoß um.

Mit einem sehr spontanen Sprung wich Faru dem Möbel aus, das ansonsten an seinem Bein abgeprallt wäre, und landete dabei mit einem Hinterbein auf Hekators Schwanz. Der dunkelblaue Drache unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Brüllen, während Faru ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Galbatorix hatte sich inzwischen von seiner Position gelöst und ging bedrohlich langsam auf Lenya zu.

„Und von wem soll ich nun erfahren, wer für diesen Aufruhr verantwortlich war und was dieser Abschaum gegen mich im Schilde führt?", knurrte er die Reiterin an.

Lenya hielt erschrocken die Luft an und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Fenryl um. Der konnte aber auch nicht mehr tun, als ihr einen verwirrten Blick zuwerfen.

„Die haben gar nichts im Schilde geführt", platzte es aus Unah heraus. „Es waren nur einfach Leute, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund an einer Stelle zusammengefunden hatte. Sie waren unbewaffnet und harmlos."

Galbatorix blieb stehen und wandte nur seinen Blick zu ihr um. Unah gab einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei von sich und sackte in sich zusammen. Eilig trat Myrell an ihre Seite, um sie zu stützen.

_Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, Galbatorix: Du hast ihnen befohlen, die Aufrührer zu töten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und sie haben – zum Teil bei ihrem wahren Namen – schwören müssen, alle deine Befehle Wort für Wort auszuführen. Sie hätte also gar keine Gefangenen mitbringen können, selbst wenn ihnen die Idee gekommen wäre. Es gibt also gar keinen Grund für diese Aufregung._

Shruikan gähnte genüsslich und kratzte sich mit einer Kralle des rechten Hinterbeins seelenruhig am Schwanz, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Darfst du nicht", knurrte Galbatorix ihn an.

Unah war von ihrem Schmerz erlöst und kam mit Hilfe ihrer Drachendame und der Tischkante wieder auf die Beine. Der König warf ihnen allen noch einen drohenden Blick zu und verschwand dann wieder aus dem Speisesaal. Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte, wagten die Reiter und ihre Drachen wieder zu atmen. Lenya sank schnaufend zurück auf ihren Stuhl, Unah klammerte sich erschrocken an Myrell und Fenryl und Fearghus warfen einander angespannte Blicke zu. Faru stieß seine Reiterin sanft an, die immer noch verkrampft da stand und um ihre Beherrschung rang.

„Sollte es nicht doch noch jemanden geben, dem der Sinn nach Essen steht, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir alle ins Bett gehen. Es war ein unangenehmer Tag und ich vermute, der morgige wird nicht besser. Wir werden unsere Kraft brauchen", verkündete Arya schließlich.

Die anderen Reiter und ihre Drachen stimmten ihr stumm zu trollten sich mit bedrückten Gesichtsausdrücken und ohne ihr Essen auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen aus dem Speisesaal. Als sie gegangen waren, wandte sich Arya an Shruikan.

„Wie es scheint, muss ich dir schon wieder danken. Diese Situation hätte leicht außer Kontrolle geraten können."

_Nicht nötig. Ich bin auf meine Kosten gekommen._

Die Elfe nickte nur und machte sich dann mit Faru an ihrer Seite auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern. An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht kaum zu denken, doch zumindest ein wenig Ruhe wollte sie sich gönnen.


	9. Einschub: Steckbriefe

**Als kleines Häppchen für zwischendurch habe ich Steckbriefe für die neuen Reiter und ihre Drachen zusammengestellt. Es steht zwar nichts drin, was wichtige und überraschende Ereignisse der Geschichte vorwegnimmt, wer sich aber von den Geschichten der vier Reiter und ihrer Drachen überraschen lassen will, der sollte das Folgende lieber überlesen (es lohnt sich aber vielleicht, bis runter zur Timeline zu blättern).**

* * *

><p><strong>Jonata und Istra<strong>

**Name:** Jonata

**Wesen: **Halbelfe

**Geburtsort:** Urû'baen

**Alter:** ca. 35 Jahre

**Geschlecht:** weiblich

**Erscheinungsbild:**

Jonata wirkt wie ein Mensch mit etwa 14 Jahren, auch wenn sie tatsächlich älter ist. Man sieht ihr zwar an, dass sie von einer Elfe abstammt, merkt aber, dass auch menschliches Blut durch ihre Adern fließt.

Sie hat halblange, dunkelblonde Haare, die meist ein wenig störrisch sind und deswegen vom Kopf abstehen. Allerdings macht sich das Mädchen darüber nicht viele Gedanken, da sie ohnehin kaum anderen Leuten über den Weg läuft.

Ihr Haut zeichnet sich durch einen vornehme Blässe aus, die aber normalerweise nicht ungesund wirkt.

Die grauen Augen und ihre schlanke, athletische Statur hat sie von der Mutter geerbt.

**Kleidung:**

Aus praktischen Gründen und weil sie bisher nicht viel Auswahl hatte, bevorzugt Jonata funktionelle Kleidung. Dazu zählt eine vergleichsweise leichte, braune Stoffhose, deren Hosenbeine in kurzen Stiefeln mit Pelzbesatz verschwinden.

Angesichts der unterkühlten Zeiten, die in Alagaesia herrschen, trägt Jonata gern ihren warmen Ledermantel, der dazu noch mit vielen praktischen Taschen und sonstigen Unterbringungsmöglichkeiten für die Dinge des täglichen Bedarfs ausgestattet ist.

An einem breiten Waffengürtel trägt sie ihr Schwert, einen Dolch und verschiedene Werkzeuge und Utensilien mit sich, die bei der Jagd oder beim Fortkommen in unwegsamem Gelände nützlich sind.

Wenn sich Jonata unter fremden Menschen bewegt, trägt sie zur Sicherheit schwarze Arbeitshandschuhe um die Gedwëy Ignasia zu verbergen.

**Mutter:** Lyda (Elfe)

**Vater:** Murtagh

**Geschwister:** (noch) keine

**Sonstige Verwandtschaft:**

Großmutter: Selena (väterlicherseits), Amina (mütterlicherseits)

Großvater: Morzan (väterlicherseits), Mira (mütterlicherseits)

Eragon (Onkel)

Roran und Katrina (ich schätze, dafür gibt es keine Bezeichnung)

Garrow und Marian (siehe oben)

Kanya (siehe oben)

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Da Jonata notgedrungen ständig unterwegs ist und sich außer ihrem Vater und ihrer Drachendame aus Sicherheitsgründen niemandem anvertrauen kann, pflegt sie auch keine weiteren Kontakte

**Drache: **Istra

**Persönlichkeit:**

Auch wenn sie schon einiges an Leid und Schrecken gesehen hat, ist Jonata noch eine recht kindliche Persönlichkeit. Ihr hervorstechendstes Merkmal ist wohl ihre große Neugier, vor allem auf fremde Leute, mit denen sie bisher wenig Kontakt hatte. Dabei neigt sie gelegentlich zu einem gewissen Leichtsinn, der sie bisher aber – vor allem mangels Gelegenheit – noch nicht in größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Gepaart mit einer gewissen Eigensinnigkeit macht dieser Charakterzug vor allem ihrem Vater zu schaffen.

Trotz ihres scheinbar unerschütterlichen Selbstbewusstseins und einer gewissen Aufmüpfigkeit ist Jonata sehr anhänglich und auf ihre wenigen Bezugspersonen angewiesen.

Auch in schweren Zeiten bemüht sich das Mädchen, optimistisch zu bleiben und eine offenen Haltung neuen Leuten und Erfahrungen gegenüber zu wahren – so weit sich eben die Gelegenheit dafür ergibt.

**Fähigkeiten:**

Jonata hat sich trotz eingeschränkter Trainingsmöglichkeiten zu einer guten Nahkämpferin entwickelt. Ihre bevorzugte Waffe ist das Schwert, sie greift aber auch gern zu anderen einhändigen Schlag- und Stichwaffen.

Ihre magische Begabung hat Jonata bereits entdeckt und nutzt jeden Gelegenheit für neue Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet – zum Leidwesen ihres Vaters und ihres Drachens. Über besondere Kräfte oder überragendes Geschick auf diesem Gebiet verfügt sie aber nicht.

**Besonderheiten/besondere Fähigkeiten:**

Jonata beschäftigt sich leidenschaftlich gern mit der verbliebenen Vegetation von Alagaësia

und dem, was sie früher einmal war. Das bezieht sich besonders auf die Essbarkeit von Pflanzen und ihre mögliche heilende Wirkung. Aber auch mit Giften kennt sie sich aus.

**Vergangenheit: **

Jonata ist die Tochter von Murtagh und der Elfe Lyda. Ihre Mutter wurde nach der Schlacht um Du Weldenvarden gefangen genommen und musste schließlich als Dienerin in Urû'baen arbeiten. Dabei lief sie Murtagh über den Weg. Die beiden kamen immer wieder ins Gespräch, bis sie schließlich tiefere Gefühle füreinander entwickelten. Die Dinge wurden allerdings komplizierter, als Lyda feststellte, dass sie schwanger war. Die werdenden Eltern fürchteten angesichts der rauen Sitten an Hofe um das Wohl ihrer Tochter und beschlossen, die Schwangerschaft geheim zu halten. So musste Lyda ihre Tochter allein zur Welt bringen und die Versorgung des Neugeborenen die meiste Zeit über einer engen Vertrauten außerhalb des Palastes überlassen.

Nachdem er Dorn verloren hatte und seine Lage für Murtagh somit schwieriger und gefährlicher wurde, beschloss er, Urû'baen zu verlassen. Nach langem Zureden seiner Gefährtin entschloss er sich, die nur wenige Wochen alte Jonata mitzunehmen. Außerdem gelang es ihm mit Aryas, Farus und Shruikans Hilfe eines der Dracheneier zu entwenden, die Galbatorix in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte. Von diesem Tag an zogen die beiden ziellos durch das Land, da es inzwischen keine Zufluchtsstätten mehr gab.

Kurz vor Jonatas dreißigstem Geburtstag schlüpfte schließlich Istra und brachte neues Leben in die kleine Familie. Nun war es wichtig, umso mehr auf Anonymität und möglichst wenig Kontakt zu fremden Leuten zu achten. Seit Istras Schlüpfen sind die Drei auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an dem sie sich eine Weile niederlassen und in Ruhe mit Jonatas Ausbildung befassen können. Bisher sind sie an diesem Vorhaben aber gescheitert.

**Name:** Istra

**Wesen: **Drache

**Geschlecht:** weiblich

**Farbe:**

Istra ist ein farblicher Exot unter den Drachen und wenn es um Tarnung geht ziemlich arm dran. Dafür dürften ihre Schuppen zu den prächtigsten gehören, die das Drachenvolk je gesehen hat. Sie funkeln in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Der Eindruck ist abhängig davon, wie das Licht auf die Schuppen fällt. Auf jeden Fall verlaufen die Farben stets harmonisch ineinander.

Istra hat goldgelbe bis bernsteinfarbene Augen, je nachdem wie viel Licht darauf fällt und wie genau man hinsieht.

**Alter:** ca. 5 Jahre

**Mutter:** unbekannt

**Vater:** unbekannt

**Geschwister:** Hekator

**Sonstige Verwandtschaft:** unbekannt

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Bis auf ihre Reiterin und Murtagh hat Istra keine Bezugspersonen. Sie hat noch nie im Leben andere Drachen gesehen.

**Persönlichkeit:**

Istra zeichnet sich durch ein sonniges Gemüt aus und hat sich trotz der düsteren Umgebung, in der sie aufgewachsen ist, Lebensfreude und Optimismus bewahrt. Am liebsten steht ihr, genauso wie Jonata, der Sinn nach Abenteuern und neuen Erfahrungen. Hin und wieder findet sie ihr Leben ein wenig langweilig und würde lieber Abenteuer erleben und neue Dinge entdecken, wie es die Drachen und Reiter früher getan haben. Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, dass die Tage kommen werden, in denen sie das auch tun kann. Trotzdem hat sie eingesehen, dass im Moment ein gewisses Maß an Vorsicht geboten ist, denn in Galbatorix' Gewalt zu geraten ist mit Abstand das Letzte, was sie will.

**Stärken:**

Die junge Drachendame ist eine äußerst geschickte und wendige Fliegerin und verfügt über eine gute Auffassungsgabe, die es ihr erlaubt, schnell auf Probleme und Bedrohungen zu reagieren.

**Schwächen:**

Abstriche muss Istra bei der Geschwindigkeit hinnehmen, da ihr Körperbau eher auf Flexibilität als auf Kraft ausgelegt ist. Außerdem neigt sie hin und wieder zu leichtsinnigen Handlungen.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenya und Hekator<strong>

**Name:** Lenya

**Wesen: **Mensch

**Geburtsort:** Reavstone

**Alter: **43 Jahre

**Geschlecht: **weiblich

**Erscheinungsbild:**

Nach ihrer äußeren Erscheinung könnte man Lenya für eine ca. 20-jährige Frau halten. Sie hat meist einen entschlossenen und ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, der hin und wieder auch trotzig wirken kann. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare zeichnen sich durch eine leichte Neigung zu Locken aus. Passend dazu hat sie eine leicht dunklere Hautfarbe, als hätte sie viel Zeit in der Sonne verbracht. Lenya ist auch für eine Frau nicht besonders groß gewachsen und zeichnet sich durch einen weiblichen Körperbau aus, den sie aber angesichts früherer unerwünschter Verehrer lieber unter ihrer Kleidung verbirgt. Voll zur Geltung kommen dagegen aber ihre ausdrucksstarken, braunen Augen.

**Kleidung:**

Meist trägt Lenya ein etwa knielanges Kleid aus schwarzem Stoff, das so gearbeitet ist, dass es sie weder im Kampf noch auf dem Rücken ihres Drachen behindert. Dazu bevorzugte sie eine dunkelbraune Stoffhose und Lederstiefel mit eingenähten Verstärkungen, um ihr einen sicheren und stabilen Stand auch bei starker Belastung zu ermöglichen.

An einem einfachen Gürtel trägt sie ein Messer, das sie vor allem bei Überraschungsangriffen und schnell Kämpfen schätzt, und ihren wertvollsten Besitz: das Schwert ihres Ahnen, der einst von einem Drachen erwählt wurde.

**Mutter: **Prisca (verstorben)

**Vater:** Valerian (verstorben)

**Geschwister:** Rhea und Lavina (ältere Schwestern, verschollen)

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Die wichtigste Bezugsperson in Lenyas Leben ist natürlich ihr Drachen Hekator, den sie innig liebt und der sie immer wieder von Neuem mit Stolz und Kraft erfüllt.

Daneben hat sie aber auch eine enge und respektvolle Freundschaft zu Arya aufgebaut. Sie erkennt die Stellung der Elfe als Anführerin der Reiter uneingeschränkt an und setzt große Hoffnungen in die Führung durch ihre Freundin.

Außerdem hat Lenya großes Vertrauen in Shruikan und seine Pläne und unterstützt den schwarzen Drachen so gut sie kann.

**Drache: **Hekator

**Persönlichkeit:**

Lenya ist eine ruhige und passive Persönlichkeit. Meist zeichnet sie sich durch Schweigen und Nachdenken aus. Was auch immer sie tut geht sie vorsichtig und mit Bedacht an. Neue Situationen geht sie mit einer gesunden Portion Misstrauen an und beobachtet lieber erst einmal die Dinge, bevor sie handelt. Trotz ihrer ausgeprägten Gefühlswelt und Fantasie ist sie eine disziplinierte Person, die sich immer wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsache hält, indem sie sich ihr Ziel vor Augen führt: Galbatorix vom seinem Thron zu stoßen und ihn für den Tod ihrer Eltern zu bestrafen.

Lenya hat eine starke Beziehung zum Erbe der Drachenreiter und damit auch dem ihrer Familie, die auch über den Untergang des Ordens hinweg viele Geheimnisse und eine große Menge an Wissen über die alten Reiter bewahrt hat.

**Fähigkeiten:**

In den Kampftechniken ist Lenya eher durchschnittlich begabt und bewandert. Sie beherrscht sowohl den Nah- als auch den Fernkampf etwa in gleichem Maße, vermeidet es aber lieber, dass Schwert ihres Ahnen zu benutzen, wenn sie wieder einmal in Galbatorix' Auftrag unschuldiges Blut vergießen muss.

Ihre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Magie sind hingegen gut ausgeprägt und sie besitzt in dieser Hinsicht eine Kraft, die man ihr auf den ersten Blick nicht zutraut.

**Besonderheiten:**

Lenya besitzt schon seit ihrer Kindheit ein gutes Verständnis für die alte Sprache und hat sich inzwischen einen beachtlichen Wortschatz angeeignet, der im intensiven Unterricht ihrer Eltern seinen Anfang nahm und nun vor allem von Arya sehr gefördert wird.

Durch die Aufgabe ihrer Familie als Hüter alten Wissens kennt sich Lenya hervorragend mit der Geschichte der Drachenreiter und auch mit Drachen aus. Sie betätigt sich wenn nötig als Heilerin und hin und wieder auch Seelsorgerin der Drachen.

**Vergangenheit: **

Lenyas Stammbaum lässt sich bis zurück auf einen Drachenreiter der alten Zeit verfolgen. Durch sein Einwirken begann ihre Familie, Wissen über Drachen und Reiter zu sammeln und nach dem Untergang des Ordens heimlich zu bewahren. Lenyas Eltern waren unter anderem der alten Sprache mächtig und gaben dieses Wissen früh an ihre jüngste Tochter weiter, die sich besonders intensiv dafür interessierte. Außerdem sammelten, retten und hüteten sie wertvolle Bücher und Schriften der Vergangenheit, bis ihnen diese Aufgabe zum Verhängnis wurde. Die Familie wurde von in Haft genommen. Lenyas Schwestern konnten dem entgehen, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu Hause waren. Ihr weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Lenyas Eltern wurden schließlich zum Tode verurteilt und hingerichtet. Das Mädchen selbst überlebte nur, weil Hekator sie als seine Reiterin ausgewählt hatte. Seitdem hofft sie darauf, ein Lebenszeichen von ihren Schwestern zu bekommen und natürlich auf die Gelegenheit, den Tod ihrer Eltern zu rächen.

**Name:** Hekator

**Wesen: **Drache

**Farbe: **

Hekator zeichnet sich durch eine dunkelblaue Grundfarbei aus, die ihn in Verbindung mit den silbernen Hörnern und Krallen fast mystisch wirken lässt. Eine silberne Musterung betont seine stromlinienförmige Körperform. Dunkelblaue, tiefgründige Augen haben die Umwelt stets im Blick.

**Alter: **ca. 25 Jahre

**Geschlecht:** männlich

**Mutter:** unbekannt

**Vater:** unbekannt

**Geschwister: **Istra

**Sonstige Verwandtschaft:** unbekannt

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Die wichtigste Person in Hekators Leben ist natürlich seine Reiterin Lenya. Aber auch sonst ist er recht umgänglich und verträglich. So teilt er das Vertrauen seiner Reiterin in Shruikan und dessen Pläne. Außerdem hat er großen Respekt vor Arya und würde ihr jederzeit sein und wenn nötig auch Lenyas Leben anvertrauen.

In allzu stillen Moment denk Hekator oft an seine seiner Meinung nach noch ungeschlüpften Schwester, deren Ei vor langer Zeit unter mysteriösen Umständen aus Urû'baen verschwunden ist und als gestohlen gilt.

**Persönlichkeit:**

Hekator ist ein ruhiges, nachdenkliches Wesen. Er bemüht sich darum, stets besonnen und gut geplant vorzugehen. Trotzdem ist er auch voller Liebe für seine vermisste Schwester und natürlich seine Reiterin und bringt seinen Kameraden eine scheinbar unerschütterliche Loyalität entgegen. Auch wenn die Ereignisse ihn wie auch seinen Leidensgenossen immer wieder schwere Schläge erleiden lassen, ist er fest entschlossen in seinen Entscheidungen und Werten. Wie seine Reiterin träumt Hekator von den Zeiten der alten Reiter und saugt jede neue Erkenntnis zu diesem Thema auf wie ein trockener Schwamm.

**Stärken:**

Hekators Stärke ist die Geschwindigkeit, mit der kaum ein anderer Drache mithalten kann. Seine entschlossene und gefestigte Persönlichkeit verleiht ihm außerdem eine hohe Abwehrkraft gegen Feinde, die in seinen Geist eindringen wollen.

**Schwächen:**

Da sein Körperbau und seine Flugmuskulatur vor allem auf das schnell Vorankommen ausgelegt sind, sind komplizierte Flugmanöver nicht seine Stärke. Zu größeren Unfällen ist es aber schon seit frühster Kindheit nicht mehr gekommen.

_**Pate**__ für Lenya und Hekator ist __**Traeumer **__(unter diesem Namen gemeldet bei .de). Die beiden sind damit sein geistiges Eigentum und dürfen nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis in Geschichten verwendet werden._

* * *

><p><strong>Fenryl und Akaya<strong>

**Name: **Fenryl

**Wesen:** Elf

**Geburtsort:** Osilon

**Alter: **ca. 225 Jahre

**Geschlecht:** männlich

**Erscheinungsbild:**

Fenryl hat lange, dunkle Haare und ausdrucksvolle blaue Augen, die in einem gekonnten Kontrast zu seinem eher blassen Teint stehen. Sein athletischer Körperbau und seine Größe gepaart mit der für Elfen typischen Kraft kommt ihm sowohl im Kampf als auch im Umgang mit seinen jüngeren Kameraden zu Gute.

**Kleidung:**

Fenryl trägt meist einen Wams in gedeckten Farben – am liebsten natürlich passend zu seinem Drachen. Dazu bevorzugt er bequeme, dunkle Stoffhosen. An einem einfachen Waffengürtel trägt er sein Schwert mit sich – stets auf der linken Seite befestigt. Da er sehr viel Wert auf Beweglichkeit und bequeme Kleidung legt, bevorzugt er leichte Schuhe passend zu seinen anderen Sachen.

**Mutter: **Manora (an einem ihm unbekannten Ort in Gefangenschaft)

**Vater: **Fahir (gestorben im Kampf um Osilon)

**Geschwister: **keine

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Wie es sein sollte ist Akaya der Mittelpunkt seiner Welt. Weitere Beziehungen, auch zu den anderen Reitern sind verhältnismäßig ein wenig unterkühlt und zurückhaltend. Trotzdem gibt es selten Streit und auch keinen Grund, an der Loyalität des Elfs zu Zweifeln.

Auch er beteiligt sich an Shruikans Verschwörungen. Trotzdem ist er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er dem schwarzen Drachen wirklich trauen kann.

**Drache: **Akaya

**Persönlichkeit:**

Ein Teil von Fenryl schwebt stets in seinen Träumen von besseren Zeiten. Er grübelt oft und über viele Dinge und ist dadurch immer offen für Veränderungen und neue Ideen.

Häufig denkt Fenryl zurück an sein Leben in der blühenden und grünenden Pracht von Du Weldenvarden, die zu seinem großen Unglück für immer verloren scheint. Er leidet stark, wenn auch meist leise, darunter, dass er in Galbatorix Auftrag Angst und Schrecken verbreiten muss.

Nach all den bösen Erfahrungen seiner Vergangenheit ist Fenryl eher pessimistisch was mögliche Veränderungen zum Besseren angeht.

Auch wenn der Elf keine besonders offensive Persönlichkeit ist, schätzt er doch hin und wieder ein gepflegtes Streitgespräch mit seinem Drachen, mit dem er beileibe nicht immer einer Meinung ist. Trotzdem haben die beiden sich noch niemals ernsthaft zerstritten. Fenryl ist voller Stolz darauf, dass er als Reiter auserwählt wurde.

**Fähigkeiten:**

Auf den ersten Blick heben sich Fenryls Fähigkeiten in Nichts besonders ab. Sowohl in den Kampftechniken als auch in der Magie sind seine Talente unter den Reitern eher durchschnittlich. Allerdings verseht er sich gut darin, alle Facetten seiner Kampfkraft passend und effektiv zu kombinieren.

**Besonderheiten/besondere Fähigkeiten:**

Auch wenn die Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben ihn hin und wieder quälen, weiß der Elf auch Kraft daraus zu ziehen. Außerdem ist er in jeder Beziehung gut darin, das Beste aus den ihm gegeben Mitteln zu machen.

**Vergangenheit: **

Als Fenryl geboren wurde, waren die Zeiten der Drachenreiter längst vergangen und das Land litt bereits unter Galbatorix Joch. Er war noch ein Kind, als Eragon und Saphira auf der Bildfläche erschienen und den kleinen Elf in helle Aufregung versetzten. Allein der Gedanke an einen neuen Reiter und Drachen erfüllte ihn mit viel Freude und Hoffnung und diese schien grenzenlos zu sein, als er den beiden einmal in Ellesméra begegnete. Dieser Freude wurde jedoch ein schwerer Schlag versetzt, als die beiden verschwanden und schließlich nach einiger Zeit für tot erklärt wurden.

Die nächsten Jahre haderte Fenryl mit seinem Schicksal, versucht jedoch das Beste aus den Dingen zu machen, bis er mit der Invasion von Galbatorix' Truppen in Du Weldenvarden einen weiteren schweren Rückschlag ertragen musste. Der junge Elf wurde wie viele andere gefangen genommen, nachdem er in der Schlacht um seine Heimatstadt seinen Vater verloren hatte. In der ersten Zeit blieb ihm noch seine Mutter, mit der er gemeinsam von einem Gefängnis ins Nächste verschleppt wurde. Nachdem sich die Lage um die gefangen Elfen ein wenig entspannt hatte, wurden er und seine Mutter aus dem Gefängnis entlassen, fanden sich aber schnell als niederes Dienstpersonal in verschiedenen wohlhabenden Haushalten in ganz Alagaësia wieder. Im Laufe dieser Odyssee verlor Fenryl den Kontakt zu seiner Mutter.

Die Irrfahrt endete schließlich darin, dass er nach Urû'baen verschleppt wurde, um dort zur Belustigung eines geneigten und vor allem zahlungskräftigen Publikums Kämpfe mit anderen Gefangenen auszutragen. Diese zweifelhafte Karriere endete erst, als er mehr oder weniger durch Zufall dazu kam, Akayas Ei zu berühren und der Drache bei ihm schlüpfte. Damit war er der Erste in seiner Familie, der jemals als Reiter auserwählt wurde und trotz allen Kummers und aller Irrwege seines Lebens erfüllt ihn das immer noch mit Stolz.

**Name: **Akaya

**Wesen:** Drache

**Farbe:**

Akaya zeichnet sich durch eine grasgrüne Grundfarbe aus, wobei seine Schuppen zum Bauch hin heller werden. Seine Schwingen werden von feinen, dunkelgrünen Äderchen durchzogen, die sich zu den Flügelknochen hin verdichten. Krallen und Hörner sind weiß, wobei die Hörner flach nach hinten gewachsen sind. Seine Augen sind tiefschwarz, sodass sich die Pupillen kaum noch erkennen lassen.

**Alter: **ca. 50 Jahre

**Geschlecht: **männlich

**Mutter:** unbekannt

**Vater:** unbekannt

**Geschwister:** unbekannt

**Sonstige Verwandtschaft: **unbekannt

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Die wichtigste Bezugsperson für Akaya ist natürlich Fenryl. Daneben hat er großen Respekt vor Arya und erkennt ihre Stellung als inoffizielle Anführerin der neuen Reiter an. Es fehlt ihm aber der Glaube daran, dass sie wirklich etwas bewegen kann. Noch weniger Vertrauen hat er in Shruikans Plänen und hegt nach wie vor ein gewisses Misstrauen gegen den schwarzen Drachen. Allerdings beteiligt er sich trotzdem an dessen Plänen – schon allein deswegen, weil es alle anderen tun.

**Persönlichkeit:**

Akaya redet nicht gerade wie ein Wasserfall und lässt auch sonst nicht viel von sich nach außen dringen. Trotzdem ist er ein anhängliches Wesen und ist vor allem auf die intensive Zuneigung seines Reiters sehr stark angewiesen. Hat man sich sein Vertrauen erst einmal verdient, ist Akaya ausgesprochen loyal und verlässlich.

Akaya zeichnet sich durch eine starke Liebe zur Natur aus und glaubt, dass ihn das Schicksal deshalb mit grünen Schuppen ausgestattet hat. Zu gern hört er sich die Geschichten seines Reiters über die vergangen Pracht von Du Weldenvarden ean. Dem Kämpfen steht er sehr abgeneigt gegenüber, da er darin eine nicht unbedeutende Ursache für die Zerstörung der natürlichen Schönheit der Welt sieht. Er sieht allerdings ein, dass es manchmal nicht anders geht.

Es ist nicht leicht, Akaya aus der Ruhe zu bringen oder ihn gar ernsthaft wütend zu machen. Deshalb kann er es sich leisten, jeden Streit so gut es geht vermeiden zu wollen. Hilfreich ist dabei, dass er ein geduldiger und ausdauernder Zuhörer ist.

Wie sein Reiter denkt er viel nach und hinterfragt beinahe alles und jeden. Im Laufe der Jahre hat er damit eine große Portion Skepsis und Misstrauen entwickelt.

**Stärken:**

Akaya zeichnet sich vor allem durch seine Ausdauer aus, die es ihm ermöglicht, lange Strecken ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen zurückzulegen. Auch wenn er den Kampf lieber vermeidet, kommen ihm sein starker Körperbau und die kräftigen, scharfen Krallen dabei zugute – und dabei, lästige Gaffer zu vertreiben. Außerdem verfügt er über eine große, heiße und ausdauernde Flamme, mit der er jeden anderen ihm bekannten Drachen übertrifft.

**Schwächen:**

Durch seinen kräftigen Körperbau muss Akaya Abstriche bei Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit hinnehmen. Außerdem ist ihm sein ständiges Misstrauen schon das eine oder andere Mal auf die großen Füße gefallen.

_**Pate**__ für Fenryl und Akaya ist __**Sinyar **_(unter diesem Namen gemeldet bei .de)___.__ Die beiden sind damit ihr geistiges Eigentum und dürfen nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis in Geschichten verwendet werden._

* * *

><p><strong>Fearghus und Ardor<strong>

**Name:** Fearghus

**Wesen: **Mensch mit elfischen Vorfahren

**Geburtsort:** Darret

**Alter: **ca. 170 Jahre

**Geschlecht:** männlich

**Erscheinungsbild:**

Fearghus hat kurze, glatte, dunkelbraune Haare und passend dazu dunkle, braune Augen. Seine Haut ist hell aber nicht zu blass und er zeichnet sich durch eine schlanke Statur aus.

**Kleidung:**

Fearghus trägt stets ein dunkles Leinenhemd und darüber eine braune Lederweste. Dazu bevorzugt er eine braune Lederhose sowie leicht Schuhe. Bewaffnet ist er mit einem Bogen und einem Köchern mit den entsprechenden Pfeilen darin und einem einfachen Kurzschwert an einem schmalen Gürtel.

**Mutter:** Elodie (Halbelfe, Tochter von Ragnar und Candela)

**Vater: **Nathan (Mensch, Stallmeister)

**Großvater:** Ragnar (Mensch, Schmied aus Yazuac)

**Großmutter:** Candela (Elfe)

**Geschwister: **keine

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Wie bei einem Reiter üblich ist sein Drache Ardor sein engster Vertrauter. Ansonsten hält er sich eher im Hintergrund. Fearghus hält wenig von Shruikans oder Aryas Plänen, Galbatorix zu schaden, weil er nicht an deren Wirkung glaubt. Trotzdem ist er, wenn es drauf ankommt, immer bereit, seinen Kameraden die nötige Rückendeckung zu geben.

**Drache:** Ardor

**Persönlichkeit:**

Fearghus zeichnet sich vor allem dadurch aus, dass es ihm schwer fällt, Bindungen einzugehen. Dadurch hat er sich zum Einzelgänger entwickelt. Dazu kommen seine mürrisch und fast schon zynische Art und ein gewisser Jähzorn, den hin und wieder auch seine Leidensgenossen zu spüren bekommen. Es steht jedoch in den seltensten Fällen böse Absicht dahinter sondern ist nur Ausdruck des seelischen Panzers, den er sich zugelegt hat.

Wenn Fearghus etwas tut, dann tut er es gründlich und zeigt sich oft kompromisslos. Jemand, der ihn nicht kennt, könnte ihn für rücksichtslos halten. Doch tatsächlich ist er weder ohne Mitleid noch wirklich bösartig.

**Fähigkeiten:**

Fearghus besitzt weder in der Magie noch im Kampf herausragende Fähigkeiten, die sich von denen seiner Kameraden abheben. Allerdings kann ihm sein gelegentlich überschäumendes Temperament bei mancher Gelegenheit erstaunliche Kraft verleihen.

**Vergangenheit: **

Fearghus Großvater Ragnar lebte und arbeitete als Schmied in Yazuac bis die Urgals seine Heimat verwüsteten. Nur der glückliche Umstand, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt außerhalb unterwegs war, rettete ihm das Leben. Schwer getroffen von dem Unglück verirrte er sich auf seiner völlig planlosen Flucht in die Ausläufer von Du Weldenvarden. Dort wurde er von einer Elfe namens Candela gefunden. Auch wenn sie sich des möglichen Risikos bewusst war, brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, den erschöpften und ausgehungerten Mann fortzuschicken oder gar zu töten. Also pflegte sie ihn heimlich gesund. Mit der Zeit entwickelten die beiden starke Gefühle füreinander, die ihren Höhepunkt fanden, als ihre gemeinsame Tochter Elodie geboren wurde.

Einige Jahre des einträchtigen Zusammenlebens waren der Familie vergönnt, bis Galbatorix' Truppen in Du Weldenvarden einfielen. Candela starb in der Schlacht, sodass sich Ragnar fortan allein um seine Tochter kümmern musste. Er entschloss sich, Du Weldenvarden zu verlassen und zog mit dem Mädchen nach Darret, um dort seiner alten Arbeit wieder nachzugehen. Ragnar erholte sich jedoch nie ganz vom Verlust seiner Liebsten und starb schließlich am Kummer und einer schweren Erkrankung. Elodie, die nicht an den erneuten Verlust in ihrem Leben erinnert werden wollte, verließ Darret. Auf der Reise durch das Land traf sie auf einen jungen Mann namens Nathan und während die beiden gemeinsam umherzogen, kamen sie sich näher. Schließlich ließen sie sich beide in einer kleinen Siedlung bei Gil'ead nieder, wo sie unbehelligt leben konnten, da man Elodie ihre Herkunft kaum ansah. Sie suchte sich eine Anstellung im Haushalt einer reichen Familie in Gil'ead während Nathan sich als Stallmeister verdingte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Sohn Fearghus geboren wurde. Das Leben der kleinen Familie schien ohne große Ereignisse verlaufen zu wollen, bis Fearghus schließlich mit anderen jungen Leuten aus der Umgebung ausgewählt wurde, die Dracheneier zu berühren und Ardor schlüpfte. Anfangs schloss sich der junge Mann begeistert Galbatorix an, geblendet von dessen Beteuerungen vom Aufbau einer besseren Welt. Allerdings musste er schnell feststellen, dass nicht alles Gold ist, was glänzt, als seine Eltern wegen angeblicher Gesetzesverstöße verhaftet wurden. Fearghus setzte all seinen Einfluss ein, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass die beiden verurteilt und hingerichtet wurden. Dieses Ereignis ließ Fearghus verbitterter und vor allem nachdenklich werden. Er begann, die Dinge zu hinterfragen, tiefgründiger nachzuforschen und erkannte schließlich Galbatorix' falsches Spiel. Allerdings musste er feststellen, dass er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr aus dessen Gewalt befreien konnte.

**Name:** Ardor

**Wesen:** Drache

**Farbe: **

Ardors Schuppen sind dunkelrot, offenbaren aber in hellerem Licht auch orangene Farbtöne. Seine stechenden gelben Augen zeigen deutlich, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist, wirken aber trotzdem nicht bösartig. Schwarze Krallen und Hörner runden das Bild ab.

**Alter:** ca. 65 Jahre

**Geschlecht:** männlich

**Mutter:** unbekannt

**Vater: **unbekannt

**Geschwister: **unbekannt

**Sonstige Verwandtschaft: **unbekannt

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Der Mittelpunkt in Ardors Leben ist natürlich Fearghus. Ansonsten tut auch er sich mit den Beziehungen schwer und oft fehlt es ihm an Respekt für die anderen, zumeist jüngeren Drachen. Er akzeptiert Aryas Führungspostion unter den Reitern, setzt aber keinerlei Hoffnungen in sie. Auch von Shruikans Plänen hält er nicht viel, ist aber immer zur Stellen, wenn es darum geht, verräterische Spuren seiner Kameraden zu verwischen oder ihnen stärkend zur Seite zu stehen.

**Persönlichkeit:**

Wie auch sein Reiter ist Ardor jähzornig und recht unbeherrscht. Eine gewisse Rachsucht zeichnet ihn aus. Es empfiehlt sich also nicht, ihn zu verärgern. Rücksicht gehört nicht zu seinen Stärken, genauso wenig wie Geselligkeit. Ardor vermeidet allzu intensive Bindungen, weil er aus den Erfahrungen seines Reiters zu entnehmen meint, dass sie doch nur wieder verloren gehen.

Trotzdem sollte man immer mit Ardor rechnen. Er zeichnet sich durch einen wachen, aktiven Verstand und eine aufmerksame Wahrnehmen aus, deren Erkenntnisse er stets zu nutzen weiß.

**Stärken:**

Ardors Stärke liegt in der gekonnten Kombination von Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit. Wenn nicht gerade sein Temperament mit ihm durchgeht, plant er seine Aktionen und Angriffe sehr genau und effektiv.

**Schwächen:**

Vor allem sein aufbrausendes Temperament bereitet Ardor immer wieder Schwierigkeiten. Hin und wieder verleitet es ihn dazu, unvorsichtig zu sein und über sein eigentliches Ziel hinaus zu schießen.

_**Pate**__ für Fearghus und Ardor ist __**Silberschatten **_(unter diesem Namen gemeldet bei .de)___. Die beiden sind damit ihr geistiges Eigentum und dürfen nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis in Geschichten verwendet werden._

* * *

><p>Unah und Myrell<p>

**Name: **Unah

**Wesen:** unklar, Erscheinungsbild aber menschlich

**Geburtsort:** unbekannt

**Alter:** unbekannt (älter als 17 Jahre)

**Geschlecht:** weiblich

**Erscheinungsbild:**

Mit ihren langen roten Haaren, die sie meist in einem fest geflochtenen Zopf trägt, fällt Unah unter den Reitern auf und erzeugt auch hin und wieder Argwohn. Sie hatt graue Augen und eine helle aber nicht blasse Hautfarbe. Unter den Reitern ist sie die Kleinste, es ist aber nicht genau zu sagen, ob sich das nicht vielleicht noch ändert. Unah zeichnet sich durch eine schlanke, athletische Statur aus, die aber zusehens weibliche Züge annimmt.

**Kleidung:**

Unah trägt ein helles Leinenhemd und dazu eine knielange Stoffhose. Dazu bevorzugt sie hohe, stabile Stiefel. An einem breiten Waffengürtel führt sie ein Schwert und ein Messer mit sich.

**Mutter:** unbekannt

**Vater:** unbekannt

**Geschwister:** unbekannt

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Unahs wichtigste Bezugsperson ist natürlich ihr Drache Myrell. Ihr Herz hängt aber auch an Shruikan, den sie begeistert unterstützt und mit dem sie gern Späße treibt. Sie hat großes Vertrauen in die anderen Reiter und nutzt jede Gelegenheit, um sich in Gegenwart ihrer Kameraden aufzuhalten. Außerdem hat sie höchsten Respekt vor Arya und sieht in ihr die einzige legitime Respektsperson.

**Drache: **Myrell

**Persönlichkeit:**

Unah hat ein sehr ausgeprägtes Temperament, das hin und wieder auch unkontrolliert aus ihr heraus bricht. Passend dazu scheut sie sich nicht, ihre Meinung zu sagen – auch wenn es ihr eine Strafe einbringt. Trotz aller Demütigungen, die sie ertragen musste, und trotz der Schwüre, die sie binden, hat sie sich ein unerschütterliches Selbstbewusstsein aufgebaut, das nicht zuletzt auf der Tatsache fußt, dass Myrell sie erwählt hat.

In den meisten Fällen handelt Unah intuitiv und überlegt nicht lange. Dabei mischt sich sich gern in Dinge ein, die sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen können. Das kommt wohl vor allem daher, dass sie sich oft für andere einsetzt.

Unah ist sehr interessiert an Lenyas Wissen über die Drachen und Reiter und bewundert das Leben der alten Reiter und deren Unabhängigkeit, nach der sie sich selbst sehr sehnt.

**Fähigkeiten:**

Unah ist eine begnadete Fernkämpferin. Ihren Pfeilen kann kaum ein Ziel entgehen, obwohl sie sich durchaus auch mit Wurfwaffen anfreunden kann. Im Nahkampf ist sie eher unsicher und ihre magischen Kräfte sind durchschnittlich.

**Besonderheiten/besondere Fähigkeiten:**

Unah beherrscht die alte Sprache als wäre sie unter Elfen aufgewachsen, was neben einem unerklärlichen frühkindlichen Grundwissen vor allem Aryas Zuarbeit zu verdanken ist. Mit diesem Wissen hat sie sich zu einer Expertin für Abwehr- und Invasionszauber entwickelt.

**Vergangenheit:**

Unah wurde ca. 17 Jahre vor Eragons und Saphiras Wiederauftauchen an der Küste nahe Narda als verwahrlostes Kleinkind aufgefunden. Zum allseitigen Erstaunen beherrschte sie zu dieser Zeit – so weit es einem so kleinen Kind möglich war – sowohl die Sprache der Elfen als auch die der Menschen. Ein kinderlos gebliebenes Ehepaar aus Narda nahm das Mädchen bei sich auf. Von ihren Adoptiveltern lernte Unah Selbstbewusstsein und das Streben nach Unabhängigkeit. Als sie alt genug schien, durfte sie schließlich mit anderen Kindern aus Narda die verbliebenen Dracheneier berühren und Myrell schlüpfte. Die Freude war aber von kurzer Dauer, denn das Mädchen und ihr Drache wurde gegen ihren Willen und unter heftiger Gegenwehr nach Urû'baen verschleppt. Dort widersetzte sie sich hartnäckig Galbatorix' Einfluss, musst sich aber schließlich geschlagen geben, als man das Leben ihrer Adoptiveltern bedrohte.

**Name: **Myrell

**Wesen: **Drache

**Farbe: **

Myrell ist weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Ihre Krallen, Hörner und Zacken funkeln silbern.

**Alter: **ca. 18 Monate

**Geschlecht:** weiblich

**Mutter:** unbekannt

**Vater: **unbekannt

**Geschwister: **unbekannt

**Sonstige Verwandtschaft:** unbekannt

**Sonstige Beziehungen:**

Der Mittelpunkt von Myrells Leben ist natürlich ihre Reiterin. Wie auch diese hat sie Shruikan sehr ins Herz geschlossen und unterstützt ihn mit voller Kraft. Außerdem ist der schwarze Drache ihr Lieblingsspielkamerad.

Wie auch Unah erkennt sie Aryas Führungspostion bedingungslos an.

**Persönlichkeit:**

Durch ihre Jungend ist Myrell noch sehr verspielt und neugierig. Auch ein gewisses Temperament ist ihr eigen, das sie aber zusehens in den Griff bekommt. Durch Unah hat sie gelernt, selbstbewusst und stolz auf sich und ihre Leistungen zu sein. Sie hängt mit vollem Herzen an ihrer Reiterin, hat aber auch die anderen Reiter und Drachen sehr gern. Außerdem ist Myrell sehr offenherzig und hat sich dadurch anfangs hin und wieder auch den falschen Leuten anvertraut.

**Stärken:**

Myrell ist eine geschickte, wendige Fliegerin, der noch dazu ihre verhältnismäßig geringe Größe zu Gute kommt. Außerdem hat sie ein Talent und eine Vorliebe für alle Art von Ablenkungs- und Lockmanöver.

**Schwächen:**

Lange Strecken sind nicht Myrells Stärke und lassen sie sehr viel schneller ermüden als ihre Kameraden.

* * *

><p><strong>Neben den Steckbriefen habe ich noch eine kleine zeitliche Übersicht erstellt, da sich die Geschichte in dieser Hinsicht ja in unbekannten Gefilden abspielt.<strong>

- 25 ... Fenryl wird geboren

- 1 ….. Schlacht auf den brennenden Steppen

0 …... Misslungener Zauber katapultiert Eragon und Saphira in die Zukunft

5 ... Schlacht um Surda beginnt

7 …... Aberon fällt als letzte Bastion von Surda

30 …... Fearghus wird geboren

50 …... erste Invasion in Du Weldenvarden

80 …... Ellesméra wird eingenommen

111 ….. Faru schlüpft

145 ….. Ardor schlüpft

150 ….. Akaya schlüpft

157 ….. Lenya wird geboren

165 ….. Jonata wird geboren

175 ….. Hekator schlüpft

183 ….. Unah wird gefunden

195 ….. Istra schlüpft

199 ….. Myrell schlüpft

**Hinweis: Die Zeitrechnung beginnt zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Eragon Saphira und sich in die Zukunft katapultiert. Die Zeit, die zwischen der Schlacht auf den brennenden Steppen und dieser Schlacht vergeht, spielt für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte keine nennenswerte Rolle und verläuft nicht so, wie im 3. Buch beschrieben.**


	10. Die Legende vom Drachenfelsen

**Die Legende vom Drachenfelsen**

Nervös sah sich Eragon um und fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in ihrer ungeschützten Position. Die Landschaft lag karg und leblos vor ihm und gab ihm das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in einem Versteck lauerte und die kleine Reisegruppe beständig beobachtete. Irgendwann würde es dann aus dem Boden gekrochen kommen und über sie herfallen. Zwar war es nur ein wages Gefühl, das sich auf keinerlei Tatsachen stützte, doch es ließ Eragon nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Möglicherweise hing es damit zusammen, dass Murtagh die Gruppe vor zwei Tagen verlassen hatte. Über sein Ziel und seine Absichten hatte er praktisch kein Wort verloren. Zwar hatten sie einen eindeutigen Treffpunkt und eine Zeit ausgemacht, doch die Sache war Eragon nicht geheuer. Er machte sich Sorgen – zum Einen, weil er nicht wusste, was Murtagh tat und wie es ihm ging, zum Anderen, weil er sich fragte, ob sie den Weg unbeschadet zurücklegen konnten. Die drohende Gefahr hing wie dunkle Wolken über ihnen, auch wenn eigentlich weit und breit nichts zu sehen war. Außerdem waren da ja noch die Drachen. In dieser abgelegenen Gegend konnte es kaum etwas geben, das es mit Saphira und Istra aufnehmen konnte. Die beiden Drachendamen schienen sich dessen auch völlig bewusst zu sein. Sie verhielten sich absolut ruhig und besonnen und zwischendurch schämte sich Eragon fast für seine Unsicherheit. Trotzdem ließ sie ihn nicht schlafen, während die beiden Drachen und auch Jonata friedlich im Reich der Träume wandelten. Die junge Halbelfe schien sich vor nichts zu fürchten, das um sie herum war und zeigte in jeder Nacht einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. Das führte dann dazu, dass sie tagsüber einen fast unverschämten Tatendrang entwickelte, dem Eragon einfach nicht folgen konnte.

Eragon wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Jonata erwachte. Das Mädchen blinzelte verschlafen und streckte sich ausführlich, wobei ihre Hände über Istras Schuppen strichen, am Hals der Drachendame Halt machten und begonnen, ihnen zu kraulen. Istra schnaufte leise und drehte den Kopf ein wenig.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte Jonata unwillig.

Es stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie keine Lust hatte, aufzustehen. Trotzdem erwachte sie jeden Morgen zur gleichen Zeit und blieb wach, als wäre sie nie müde gewesen.

„Das muss sich noch erweisen", brummte Eragon ungehalten.

Istra schlug daraufhin die Augen auf, erhob den Kopf und sah sich interessiert um. Das Interesse verebbte jedoch schnell, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es nichts zu sehen oder zu entdecken gab. Die Enttäuschung erfasste sie jeden Morgen aufs Neue. Genüsslich reckte sie sich und ließ ihre farbenfrohen Schuppen im fahlen Morgenlicht facettenreich glänzen.

_Wir sind heute offenbar wieder bei bester Laune_, meinte sie amüsiert zu Eragon.

Jonata kicherte leise und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Situation. Die Ausläufer des Gebirges waren in der Ferne schon zu sehen. Auf den Rücken ihrer Drachen wären sie wohl schnell zu erreichen gewesen. Doch das machte wenig Sinn. Sie mussten warten, bis sich Murtagh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt einfand. Eragon schien der Einzige zu sein, der es eilig hatte, voran zu kommen. Jonata legte eine Geduld und ein Durchhaltevermögen an den Tag, das ihn in Erstaunen versetzte. Vielleicht lang es daran, dass sie sich nicht von der befremdlichen Umgebung beeindrucken ließ. Trotzdem standen Probleme an. Ihre Vorräte gingen zur Neige und die Jagdausflüge verliefen meist ergebnislos. In den letzten Tagen war es zunehmend schwierig geworden, essbare Pflanzen zu finden. Diese Tatsache schien aber wiederum nur Eragon Sorgen zu bereiten. Dann mussten sie eben doch von der spärlichen Jagdbeute leben, hatte Jonata gemeint. Im Buckel würde es mehr Wild geben. Sie schien nicht die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, sich für die fleischfreie Ernährung der Elfen zu erwärmen. Dabei hatte sie als Drachenreiterin wahrscheinlich ähnliche Erfahrungen mit dem Leben um sich herum gemacht wie er selbst. Ihre Schlüsse daraus schienen jedoch andere zu sein.

Eragon fing eine seltsame, längliche Frucht auf, die Jonata ihm zuwarf.

„Kein Wunder. Hunger macht böse", stellte sie vergnügt fest.

Misstrauisch betrachtete Eragon das Ding, das er essen sollte. Jonata hatte es vor zwei Tagen in einem der letzten noch halbwegs lebendig wirkenden Wälder gesammelt. Obwohl er selbst einiges über die Pflanzenwelt von Alagaesia gelernt hatte, hätte er nicht sagen können, was von dem, das dort wuchs, essbar war und was lebensgefährlich. Diese Frucht wirkte, als wollte sie eher in die zweite Gruppe gehören. Sie war leicht länglich, dick und hatte eine bläulich dunkelviolette Farbe. An beiden Enden ragten giftgrüne Stiele heraus.

„Iss schon", forderte Jonata. „Es bringt dich nicht um."

Eragon holte tief Luft und biss in die Frucht. Der Saft spritzte aus der Furcht und verteilte sich über sein ganzes Gesicht. Das konnte nur ein herrlicher Morgen werden. Jonata saß mit krampfhaft zusammengepressten Lippen da und atmete schwer. Ihre Finger krallten sich in das vertrocknete Gras. Istra entblößte ihre messerscharfen Zähne und gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich. Dann wandte sie den Kopf ab. Jonata konnte sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen. Das Lachen brach regelrecht aus ihr heraus, bis sie sich begleitet von Tränen auf den Boden fallen ließ, um nicht zu ersticken. Inzwischen war auch Saphira erwacht. Noch ein wenig verwirrt sah die blaue Drachendame zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Vermutlich klärte Istra die Situation auf, denn Eragon spürte, wie sich auch Saphira amüsierte. Er fühlte sich fast ein wenig verraten. Dass Istra und Jonata, die ihn ja kaum kannten, ihn auslachten, konnte er gerade noch ertragen. Aber Saphira. Seine Saphira. Er zuckte zusammen, als die blaue Drachendame ihm das Gesicht ableckte.

_Nun sei doch nicht so übellaunig, Kleiner._ Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf einen Moment an ihn und sah ihn aus ihren eisblauen Augen derart liebevoll an, dass sein Zorn wie von selbst verrauchte. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein.

Jonata war indes ganz damit beschäftigt, sich von ihrem Lachanfall zu erholen.

_Sie hat ein sonniges Gemüt_, stellte Eragon trocken fest.

_Ich denke, sie weiß nur das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen. Wenn du dich erinnerst: Es ist gar nicht einfach, ein solches Leben zu führen. Ständig auf der Flucht, keine Freunde, keine Abwechslung._

Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, Eragon musste Saphira Recht geben. Natürlich war es nicht einfach. Er hatte es auch gehasst. Für Jonata hatte es nie ein anderes Leben gegeben. Die Frage war, ob das die Dinge leichter oder nur noch schwerer machte.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich die Dinge in dem bescheidenen Lager wieder beruhigt hatten. Verdrossen hatte Eragon seine Frucht aufgegessen und sorgsam darauf geachtet, dass er sich nicht noch mehr bespritzte. Saphira und Istra hatten diese Eigenschaft ihrer Mahlzeit genossen und sich hinterher ausführlich gegenseitig trocken geleckt. Eragon hatte bei diesem Anblick lächeln müssen. Die beiden Drachendamen verstanden sich hervorragend, auch wenn sie sich erst kurz kannten. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass sie beide aufgewachsen waren ohne auch nur eine Spur eines Artgenossen in ihrer Nähe. Überhaupt war Istras und Jonatas Lage seiner Situation nach der Flucht aus Carvahall fast schon unheimlich ähnlich. Ob das wohl so etwas wie der Familienfluch war? Ernstlich gewundert hätte ihn das nicht.

„Worüber hast du heute Nacht gegrübelt?", wollte Jonata wissen, während die beiden Reiter ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenpackten.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum dein Vater einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hat als wir. Und ich habe mir den Kopf über Fragen und Rätsel zerbrochen, die seit inzwischen zweihundert Jahren ungelöst sind", antwortete Eragon wahrheitsgemäß.

Jonata nickte und wirkte nachdenklich, während sie Istras Satteltaschen packte. Vermutlich hatte ihr Murtagh nicht mehr erzählt als ihm. Wann auch? Trotzdem zeigte sie keine Anzeichen von Besorgnis und hatte auch keine Fragen gestellt. Ob er sich oft so verhielt? Eigentlich glaube Eragon das nicht. Es schien ihm nicht, als würde Murtagh seine Tochter und ihren Drachen länger aus den Augen lassen als unbedingt nötig.

„Ich denke, er musste einfach mal eine Weile seine Ruhe haben. Auch wenn er es nicht zeigt. Der Verlust seines Drachens quält ihn immer noch sehr. Und wir" Sie deutete auf Istra und sich. „sind ziemlich anstrengend. Er kümmert sich seit so langer Zeit um uns und nur um uns. Irgendwann braucht man eine Pause. Und jetzt seid ja ihr beide da, um ein Auge auf uns zu haben. Das bringt das schlechte Gewissen und die Sorgen zum Schweigen."

_Also ob wir nicht selbst auf uns Acht geben könnten_, merkte Istra an.

Aber darum ging es wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Eltern ließen ihre Kinder einfach nicht allein zurück, wenn die Zeiten auch nur irgendwie gefährlich waren. Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen fand Eragon Jonatas Erklärung durchaus schlüssig. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie Recht hatte. Alles andere war mit möglichen Komplikationen verbunden und kompliziert waren die Dinge im Moment schon zur Genüge.

„Und über welche ungelösten Rätsel hast du nachgedacht?", fragte Jonata weiter.

Einen Moment dachte Eragon darüber nach, ob er ihr wirklich antworten wollte. Aber was konnte es schon schaden? Wem konnte sie es erzählen? Abgesehen von den anwesenden Personen natürlich und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, gegen die Vorbehalte haben zu müssen.

„Ich habe an eine Vorhersage gedacht, die eine Werkatze gemacht hat. Sie sprach vom Felsen von Kuthian und dem Verlies der Seelen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was es damit auf sich hat."

Jonata gab ein unverbindliches Brummen von sich und verschloss die gepackte Satteltasche. Istra drehte und wendete sich ein wenig, um herauszufinden, ob die Gurte richtig saßen und das Gewicht einigermaßen gleichmäßig verteilt war.

„Felsen von Kuthian?", wiederholte Jonata. „Davon hab ich schon gehört."

Eragon biss sich auf die Lippen. Diesen Satz hatte er in dieser oder vergleichbarer Form schon früher gehört. Er hatte in eine Sackgasse geführt.

„Lass mich raten: Dir will aber gerade nicht einfallen, wo bzw. was es damit auf sich hat", entgegnete er.

Jonata sah ihn fragend an und verzog ein leicht ungehaltenes Gesicht. Offenbar hatte er sie unbeabsichtigt unterbrochen.

„Nein", gab Jonata zurück. „Ich weiß es zufällig noch sehr genau. Dazu gibt es eine Geschichte, die aus einem Buch stammt. Es trägt den schönen Titel „Mythen und Legenden der Drachen". Sehr aufschlussreich."

Eragon konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört. Aber das musste nichts heißen. Es gab so viele Dinge, von denen er noch nicht gehört hatte. Gerade wenn es Bücher betraf, ließ sein Wissen zu wünschen übrig. Außerdem hörte es sich verboten an – zumindest für die Zeit, aus der er kam.

„In dieser Geschichte ist jedenfalls die Rede von einem Felsen von Kuthian. Dorthin hat es – so sagt man – die Seelen der verstorbenen Drachen verschlagen. Sie warten an diesem Ort, bis ihre große Mutter zu ihnen kommt und ihnen erneut das Leben schenkt", erklärte Jonata.

Eragon wandte sich zu Saphira um. Die blaue Drachendame sah das Mädchen misstrauisch und auch ein wenig fragend an. Man konnte ihr regelrecht ansehen, wie ihr Verstand versuchte, Jonatas Worte zu verarbeiten und mit ihrem Wissen in Einklang zu bringen.

_Kannst du dir einen Reim darauf machen?_

_Nein. Ich habe noch nie von dieser Legende gehört und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, wovon sie erzählt. _Saphiras Geist überschlug sich regelrecht bei dem Versuch, sich Jonatas Worte zu erklären. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie je auch nur annähernd von einer Möglichkeit gehört hatte, verstorbenen Drachen das Leben wiederzugeben. Angestrengt ging sie ihre Lektionen durch und versuchte, verschiedenen Fakten von einer neuen Seite zu beleuchten. Ein Erfolg wollte sich aber nicht einstellen.

„Was bedeutet das?", wollte Eragon also wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", räumte Jonata bedauernd ein. „Ich kenne nur die Geschichte, nicht ihre Bedeutung. Die große Mutter ist vielleicht so etwas wie eine Göttin der Drachen? Möglicherweise hat es etwas in der Art früher gegeben. Aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Saphira schnaubte nervös. Eragon konnte mitverfolgen, wie vor ihrem inneren Augen noch einmal all die Dinge abliefen, die Glaedr ihr über ihre Vorfahren beigebracht hatte. Von einer großen Mutter oder einer Göttin war keine Rede gewesen. Schon gar nicht davon, dass man den Seelen verstorbener Drachen neues Leben einhauchen konnte. Das klang absurd.

_Wahrscheinlich ist es einfach nur eine Geschichte_, merkte Saphira unbehaglich an.

_Aber das ist im Moment unser einziger Hinweis._ Eragon wandte sich wieder Jonata zu. Sie war ebenso ratlos. Es wirkte jedoch nicht, als hätte sie sich bisher viele Gedanken über diese Geschichte gemacht.

„Die Seelen verstorbener Drachen begeben sich also zu diesem Felsen oder werden dorthin gebracht", wiederholte Eragon nachdenklich. „Alle Seelen? Oder nur eine bestimmte Art? Vielleicht kommt es darauf an, wie sie gestorben sind oder wie sie gelebt haben."

Jonata rümpfte die Nase und sah zwischen Istra und Saphira hin und her. Offensichtlich hatte sie noch nie näher über diese Geschichte nachgedacht. Oder aber die Antwort war darin nicht zu finden. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur eine Legende. Dann spielte es im Grunde auch gar keine Rolle. Doch allein die Möglichkeit, dass sich darin ein greifbarer Hinweis finden ließe, schürte Eragons Neugier noch mehr.

„Keine Ahnung", räumte Jonata schulterzuckend ein. „Ich kennen den genauen Wortlaut des Textes nicht. Das Buch selbst hab ich nicht in der Hand gehabt. Diese Drachenlegenden waren gewissermaßen meine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, als ich noch klein war. Ich fand sie unterhaltsam, mehr aber nicht. Wir könnten meinen Vater fragen, wenn er zurück ist, ob er sich an mehr erinnert. Er hat das Buch selbst in der Hand gehabt."

Sie schwieg verlegen und tätschelte gedankenverloren Istras Hals. Die Drachendame brummte versonnen und schien ebenso wie ihre Reiterin auf der Suche nach Antworten zu sein.

_Mach dir nur nicht zu viele Hoffnungen_, meinte Saphira.

_Es heißt doch: Jede Legende hat auch einen wahren Kern._

_Ja. _Saphira kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und warf dann einen Blick auf die Berge in der Ferne. _Aber wer weiß, wie der dieser Legende aussieht. Wer weiß, wie die Wahrheit inzwischen umgedeutet und missverständlich formuliert worden ist. Möglicherweise ist es gar nicht wörtlich zu sehen._

Eragon brummte ungehalten und lehnte den Kopf gegen Saphiras Flanke. Obwohl sie schon Zeit gehabt hatten, sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen, platze Eragon nach wie vor fast der Kopf, wenn er über mehr als die alltäglichen Notwendigkeiten nachdenken musste.

_Aber vielleicht spielt es auch gar keine Rolle mehr_, sinnierte Eragon. _Sieh dich doch mal um. Es ist nichts als verbrannte Erde geblieben._

Saphira gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich, das Eragon zusammenzucken und Istra vor Schreck aufspringen ließ. Die ältere Drachendame setzten einen Schritt zurück, besann sich dann aber auf das, was sie als ihr vordringliche Pflicht ansah, und schob sich zwischen Jonata und ihre Artgenossin.

_Das Land mag verbrannt sein, seine Menschen sind es nicht. Einige sind noch übrig und egal wie schwierig die Dinge auch geworden sind, es bleibt unsere Aufgabe, ihnen zu helfen._ Saphiras Wut schwang in jedem Wort mit und Eragon wusste nicht anders zu reagieren, als den Kopf betreten zu senken und sich für seine Dummheit zu schämen.

Jonata hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und sah die beiden über Istras Hals hinweg an. Ihr stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie zu gern gewusst hätte, was Eragon und Saphira besprochen hatten. Doch sie schien genug Anstand zu besitzen, nicht zu fragen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Seelen aller verstorbenen Drachen zu diesem Drachenfelsen gelangen konnten", ergriff sie schließlich wieder das Wort. „Das dürfte schon allein für die nicht möglich gewesen sein, die ihren Eldunari hergegeben haben."

„Ihren was?", fragte Eragon irritiert.

Jonata zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Davon hat dir niemand erzählt? Ich gebe zu, das ist eine schwieriges Thema. Aber es ist auch wichtig. Die Eldunari oder auch Seelenhorte sind Gebilde, die in den Drachen entstehen. Dort hinein kann der Drache seine Seele verlagern und den Eldunari dann ausspeien. Körper und Seele können so unabhängig voneinander aber nie ganz getrennt existieren. In manchen Kreisen schien es früher regelrecht als schick zu gelten, diesen Teil von sich preiszugeben. Das hat unter anderem dazu geführt, dass die Drachenreiter eine erhebliche Menge dieser Seelenhorte in Verwahrung hatten."

„Die alle Galbatorix in die Hände gefallen sind, vermute ich", schlussfolgerte Eragon.

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und hoffte erneut, dass er aus einem Traum erwachen würde. Doch dieses Glück war ihm nicht vergönnt. Saphira rutschte neben ihm nervös auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Ja, natürlich", stimmte Jonata ernst zu.

„Ich wage kaum zu fragen, aber: Was hat er davon? Drachen, die keinen Körper mehr haben?"

Jonata grinste verlegen. „Sie sind eine Kraftquelle. Wer den Eldunari besitzt, kann die Macht des Drachen kontrollieren, seine magische Energie."

Eragon seufzte laut und ließ sich gegen ganz gegen Saphira sinken. Das war nun wirklich zu viel für einen Tag. Auf diese Weise erklärte sich das eine oder andere, doch im Moment sträubte sich ein großer Teil von ihm dagegen, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Die Sache ist ...", begann Jonata, wurde aber durch einen Wink von Eragon unterbrochen.

„Das muss ich zuerst verarbeiten. Weißt du vielleicht noch etwas über diesen Drachenfelsen? Vielleicht wo er liegt?", wollte Eragon nur wissen.

Jonata schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie gesagt, ich kenne die Geschichte nicht wortwörtlich", erinnerte sie. „Ich kann mich an keinen Hinweis erinnern."

Betretenes Schweigen erfasste die kleine Gruppe. Saphira und Eragon grübelten – zum Teil allein aber auch immer wieder gemeinsam, wenn ihre Gedankengänge die gleichen Bahnen einschlugen. Es wurde offensichtlich, dass sich auch Saphira dieser Eigenart der Drachen nicht bewusst war.

„Lasst uns aufbrechen", meinte Eragon schließlich. „Ohne weitere Informationen erreichen wir nichts und ich befürchte, in meinen Kopf passt im Moment nicht mehr rein."

Jonata nickte nur und machte sich daran, auf den Rücken ihres Drachens zu steigen. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie gern noch mehr gesagt hatte, doch sie schwieg. Eragon war ihr mehr als dankbar dafür. Es fühlte sich anstrengend an, während er selbst in den Sattel stieg. Als wäre durch die neuen Erkenntnisse nicht nur sein Wissensschatz sondern auch sein Körper schwerer geworden. Die Befreiung war groß, als Saphira vom Boden abhob.


	11. Unahs Liste

**Unahs Liste**

Eine gespannte Atmosphäre erfüllte den kleinen Speisesaal, in dem sich die fünf Reiter und ihre Drachen aufhielten. Die Stimmung war trüb und unwillig und die Gesichter drückten deutliche Ablehnung aus. Der Schrecken ihres letzten Auftrags lastete immer noch auf ihnen. Besonders Fenryl quälte sich sichtbar mit der Erinnerung. Seit Tagen hatte er kaum ein Wort mit seinen Kameraden gewechselt und mied auch deren sowie jede andere Gesellschaft. Diese Reaktion war bezeichnend für ihn. Trotzdem war Arya besorgt. Es konnte nicht gut sein, wenn er sich selbst so abkapselte. Sie brauchten einander, wenn sie überleben und etwas erreichen wollten. Das hatte die Vergangenheit bereits gezeigt. Was sie bisher hatten bewirken können war ein geschicktes Zusammenspiel ihrer Talente und Möglichkeiten in Kombination mit Shruikans Rachsucht gewesen. Gerade Fenryl konnte dabei eine große Hilfe sein. Ihn beachtete niemand so recht. Es war nicht so, dass ihm die Leute keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, wenn er sich darum bemühte. Aber das tat er selten und so wurde der schweigsame Elf von den Leuten meist übersehen oder gewohnheitsmäßig ignoriert. Niemand nahm ihn als Bedrohung wahr und so konnte er Dinge tun, mit denen sich andere in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätten, und kaum jemand interessierte sich dafür. Allerdings schien ihm seine Leistung nicht im Geringsten bewusst zu sein. Er hätte wohl eher Lenyas Talent geschätzt, Informationen zu beschaffen. Sie konnte mit ihrer sanften Stimme und ihrer ruhigen, vertrauenserweckenden Art die meisten Leute dazu bringen, ihr ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Auf diese Weise hatten sie schon viel gewonnen. Oder war vielleicht eher Fearghus' Art erstrebenswert? Auf den ersten Blick hatte man nur Ärger mit seinem ungezügelten Wesen. Allerdings sorgte es auch dafür, dass es nur wenige wagten, ihn herauszufordern oder ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Außerdem eigneten sich seine Temperamentsausbrüche bestens als Ablenkung für geheime Unterfangen.

Sie alle hatten eine Aufgabe, die wichtig war für das große Ganze. Im Moment bestand das aber fast ausschließlich darin, sich die Zeit mit nur bedingt sinnvollen Aktivitäten totzuschlagen. Unah war damit befasst, eine Liste zu führen, die sie in ihren ersten Wochen in Urû'baen begonnen hatte. Sie achtete penibel drauf, dass diese Liste stets aktuell war. Darauf vermerkt standen die bedeutensten Personen aus Galbatorix' Dunstkreis, die es auszuschalten galt. Ein Teil der Namen war mit einer geraden, filigranen Linie durchgestrichen und zeigte an, welche wichtigen Erfolge die Reiter und ihre Drachen schon erzielt hatten. Vor allem die Schwächungen innerhalb der militärischen Strukturen konnten sich sehen lassen. Zwei Drittel der Namen gehörte zu ehemaligen hochrangigen Funktionären des Heers oder der Stadtwache. Es hatte sich als einfach erwiesen, diese Leute in Verruf zu bringen, denn ihnen traute Galbatorix am Wenigsten. Oft hatte es schon genügt, einige böse Gerüchte zu streuen und niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sie genau zu überprüfen. Trotzdem gab es keinen Grund zum Jubel denn im Vergleich zu den noch verbliebenen Namen waren die gestrichenen bestenfalls ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Allein der Gedanke brachte Arya fast zur Verzweiflung und sie konnte ein Seufzen nur schwer unterdrücken. Inzwischen hatte Fearghus Unah die Feder entrissen und strich den Namen „Gellert" genüsslich durch. Dann gab er die Feder zurück.  
>„Das wollte ich gerade machen", schmollte Unah und warf einen fachmännischen Blick über ihre Liste um Fearghus angemessen ignorieren zu können.<br>„Sicher", brummte der nur. „Und wen schreibst du an seiner Stelle dazu?"  
>Ardor gab ein zustimmendes Knurren von sich und warf Unah einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Weder er noch sein Reiter hielten viel von ihrer Liste. Zeitverschwendung nannten sie es, weil es ja doch nichts einbrachte. Die Liste wuchs nur noch.<br>„Den nächsten, den wir bald darauf streichen können", gab Unah eingeschnappt zurück.  
>Fearghus gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich. „Das einzige, was hier gestrichen wird, ist deine nächste Mahlzeit – wenn Galbatorix dich mit diesem Ding erwischt. Vielleicht auch du selbst. Wer weiß."<br>Unah setzt zu einer Antwort an, behielt diese dann aber für sich.  
>„Warum bist du so garstig zu ihr?", meldete sich Lenya zu Wort. „Sie versucht doch nur, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen. Daran könntest du dir ein Beispiel nehmen."<br>„Das Beste?", knurrte Fearghus. „Was soll bitte sehr das Beste an dieser Situation sein?..."  
>Den Rest des Gesprächs blendete Arya einfach aus, denn es wurde laut, als sich auch Unah gezwungen sah, sich zu rechtfertigen. Zu derartigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten kam es immer wieder und diese nötigte der Elfe nun doch ein leises Seufzen ab.<p>

Myrell hatte sich inzwischen an den völlig regungslos daliegenden Akaya angeschlichen und war nun damit beschäftigt, behutsam auf dem Schwanz des Älteren herumzukauen. Der grüne Drache trug die Spiellust seiner Artgenossin mit Fassung, knurrte nur ab und zu – fürs Protokoll – und wedelte hin und wieder mit dem Schwanz, um Myrell ein wenig Abwechslung zu bieten. Das Streitgespräch hatte inzwischen die Lautstärke eines mittleren Drachenbrüllens angenommen und Fenryl hatte sich völlig entnervt mit seinem Stuhl in die entfernteste Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen. Arya war damit beschäftigt, zu überlegen, wann der Zeitpunkt für ein Eingreifen gekommen war, als Myrell von Akaya abließ und sich an alle Anwesenden wandte.

_Ihr Zweibeiner seid schon ein seltsames Völkchen. Streitet euch, wenn der Zusammenhalt am wichtigsten ist._  
>Schlagartig zog Ruhe in den Speisesaal ein. Lenya schnaufte angestrengt, stemmte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und stützte ihren vermutlich schmerzenden Kopf auf den Händen ab. Unah lief leicht rot an und wandte den Blick verlegen ihrer Liste zu. Auch Fearghus war verstummt und zog sich nun in die Fenryl entgegengesetzte Ecke neben dem Eingang zurück um in Ruhe schmollen zu können. Natürlich wusste er wie alle anderen, dass die weiße Drachendame Recht hatte. Doch er war nicht bereit, es sich oder anderen einzugestehen.<br>_Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?_ Myrell war sichtlich irritiert über die Reaktion der Anwesenden und sah sich fragend um, während sie ziellos die Luft weiterkaute.  
><em>Nein, du hast das Richtige gesagt. Und das ist das Problem. Die Wahrheit ist manchmal schwer zu akzeptieren und ruft merkwürdige Reaktionen hervor<em>, erklärte ihr Faru fachmännisch.  
>Myrell sah sich noch einmal um und widmete sich dann mit einem leisen „Pff" wieder Akayas Schwanz. Unah warf ihrer Drachendame einen verbitterten Blick zu und nahm dann wieder die Feder zur Hand um einen Trennstrich hinter den Namen auf ihrer Liste zu machen. Dort fing sie an, eine weitere zu erstellen. Lenya beugte sich neugierig zu ihr herüber.<br>„Ich dachte mir, wenn wir schon eine Liste führen, auf der die stehen, die wir aus dem Weg schaffen wollen, sollten wir auch eine Liste mit denen anfertigen, die wir retten wollen. Das wäre ein gerechter Ausgleich", erläuterte Unah.  
>Sie wirkte nicht tatsächlich überzeugte von dieser Idee, zeigte aber auch keine Anzeichen, sie fallen zu lassen.<br>„Das klingt nach einem guten Vorhaben", lobte Lenya und gab einige Vorschläge zum Besten.  
>Die Liste wuchs um einige Namen, die sie im Kerker gehört hatte. Außerdem wurden auch pauschal die Elfen vermerkt, die in Urû'baen gefangen gehalten und zur Arbeit gezwungen wurden. Arya legte nahe, Shruikan aufzuschreiben, der auch bei allem guten Willen immer noch einer von Galbatorix Gefangenen blieb.<br>„Noch eine Liste, von der kaum jemand gestrichen wird und die Stück für Stück ins Unendliche wächst", kommentierte Fearghus das Geschehen.  
>„Sei nicht so gemein. Es ist eine gute Idee", wies ihn Lenya zurück. „Im Übrigen liegt es ganz bei uns, wie lang die Liste der offenen Namen wird."<br>Fearghus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich Ardors Seite. Inzwischen hatte sich Fenryl wieder ein wenig beruhigt.  
>„Vergesst nicht, unsere Namen auf die Liste zu setzen", murmelte er. „Wer rettet uns? Wir selbst sind offenbar nicht dazu in der Lage."<br>Wieder legte sich drückende Stille über den Raum. Resignierend legte Unah die Feder weg und starrte unmotiviert ihre Liste an. In dieser Hinsicht war es wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Lenya rümpfte kurz die Nase, ergriff die Feder, zog die Liste unter Unahs Armen hinweg und schrieb weiter.  
><em>Gute Einstellung<em>, meinte Faru bewundernd zu Arya.  
>Die Elfe nickte leicht und schmiegte sich an den Hals ihres Drachens.<br>_Ich hoffe, sie kann sie lange genug festhalten._


	12. Kapitel 12

(Derzeit ohne Titel)

Mürrisch starrte Eragon in die Tiefe des Abgrunds, der sich vor ihm erstreckte. Es ging fast direkten Wegs bergab und das tief genug um im Fall eines Sturzes keine Überlebenden zu lassen. Der Talzugang schien von dort oben kaum eine Hand breit zu sein und die tief hängenden Wolken vernebelten die Sicht so weit, dass der Ausblick etwas Surreales und Verträumtes hatte.

Gemeinsam mit Saphira saß er auf einem großen Felsvorsprung am Hang des Utgard. Hinter ihnen erstreckte sich eine Höhle, die etwa zwei Drachenlängen in den Berg getrieben war. In einer finsteren Ecke hatten sie das Gepäck abgeladen. Es gab nur diesen einen Zugang, sodass sie nicht um ihren wenigen Besitz bangen mussten. Überhaupt gab es hier oben wenig um das man sich hätte Gedanken machen müssen. Vielleicht noch Nahrung und Wasser, aber die ließen sich ohne übermäßigen Aufwand beschaffen. Wenn man es richtig anstellte, flog einem ersteres teilweise sogar zu. Das erste Mal, seit er in dieser Horrorvision der Zukunft aufgewacht war, fühlte sich Eragon von einer lebenden Welt umgeben. Hier gab es Tiere. Eine Tatsache, die unter den gegeben Umständen fast irritierend wirkte. Und es waren so viele, dass Eragon sich einen Moment gefragt hatte, ob er einfach nur in seinem normalen Leben – so weit man die vergangenen Monate normal nennen wollte – aufgewacht war. Doch die Realität hatte ihn schnell eingeholt. Die Vögel, die hin und wieder an ihnen vorbeizogen, waren alles andere als normal. Bisher hatte Eragon keinen einzigen von ihnen erkannt. Auch ihre Geister wirkten fremdartig und dabei vor allem aggressiv. So verhielten sie sich auch und das manches Mal ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Einige der Tiere hatten sie angegriffen. Natürlich war es Saphira nicht schwer gefallen, sie mit Klauen und Schwanz abzuwehren. Mit der Zeit hatte sie es sogar unterhaltsam gefunden und begonnen, für verschiedene Abwehrtechniken Punkte zu verteilen. Einen Punkt gab es für einen Prankenhieb, zwei für einen Schwanzschlag und drei für einen Fang mit dem Maul. Drei-Punkte-Vögel, wie Saphira sie treffend nannte, endeten oft in ihrem Magen. So war sie bald satt und zufrieden und richtete sich gemütlich ein, als nichts mehr als ein Knurren nötig war, um die Angreifer zu vertreiben.

_Hier könnte man bleiben_, merkte sie versonnen an. Der Blick in ihren Augen wirkte ein wenig abwesend und verträumt, während sie die Umgebung betrachtete. Eragon verzog nur das Gesicht und stieß mit dem Fuß einen kleinen Stein in den Abgrund. Nicht weit über ihnen thronte die Festung Edoc'sil, in der der letzte Anführer der Drachenreiter gefallen war. Im Nordosten lag das Palancar-Tal, die Heimat, die Eragon immer noch schmerzhaft vermisste. Ihre Position lag zu weit westlich, um einen Einblick ins Tal zu bekommen. Doch Eragon legte nicht besonders viel Wert darauf. Er wollte Carvahall und die Umgebung so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie in seiner Kindheit und Jugend gewesen waren.

„Hier ist es nicht weniger erschreckend als an anderen Orten. Nur auf eine greifbarere Weise."

Möglicherweise war es einfach nur die unsichere Situation. Kaum hatten sie dieses Versteck erreicht, hatten sich Jonata und Istra auf den Weg gemacht, um nach Nahrung und Wasser zu suchen. Die Gruppe zu trennen, hatten Eragon missfallen. Er machte sich wohl oder übel Sorgen um Jonata, wenn sie allein wegging. In gewisser Weise hatte er doch die Verantwortung für sie. Sie hatte ihm jedoch nur mit einem Anfall von Empörung erklärt, dass sie kein kleines Kind mehr war und sich so wie so in dieser neuartigen Umgebung besser auskannte als er. Dem hatte Eragon nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen gehabt.

Noch mehr besorgte ihn allerdings die Tatsache, dass sie dort oben auf dem Berg warten mussten. Sie hatten mit Murtagh einen Treffpunkt am Fuß des Utgard ausgemacht. Zwar hatte Jonata mit Recht darauf hingewiesen, dass er schon einen Weg finden würde, sie zu kontaktieren. Trotzdem konnte Eragon keine Ruhe in dieser Situation finden. Allerdings hatte er längst begriffen, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Daraus bestand wohl sein neues Leben.

Ein weiterer Vogel stürzte auf Drache und Reiter zu. Saphira fixierte ihn mit den Augen und knurrte ungehalten. Eragon konnte spüren, dass die Unterbrechung sie verärgerte. Es war gerade so angenehm gemütlich und friedlich gewesen. Trotzdem kam sie ihrer Pflicht nach. Geduldig ließ sie das Tier näher kommen. Spürbar mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Zucken ihres Schwanzes. Als der Vogel nahe genug war, ließ sie ihren Schwanz gegen dessen Bauch schlagen. Das Tier kreischte, kippte zur Seite und begann zu fallen.

_Ich war nicht mehr hungrig._

Es klang, als wollte Saphira vor allem vor sich selbst rechtfertigen, warum sie nicht die höchste Punktzahl erreicht hatte. Eragon nickt unverbindlich während sein Blick dem Fall des Vogels folgte. Das Tier verschwand bald in der Wolkendecke, tauchte aber einige Augenblicke später wieder auf um taumelnd und schwerfällig mit den Flügeln schlagend davon zu fliegen. Eragon bewunderte die Präzision, mit der Saphira den Vogel abgewehrt und gehörig verschreckt hatte ohne ihm dabei ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. Er teilte diese Bewunderung mit ihr und lächelte als sie behaglich surrte.

Mit der Ruhe war es aber schnell wieder vorbei. Saphira hob ruckartig den Kopf und lauschte in die scheinbare Stille.

_Ich bin gleich zurück. _Sie erhob sich, stieß sich vom Felsen ab und ließ sich ein Stück in die Tiefe fallen, bevor sie die Flügel ausbreitete und langsam zu Boden glitt. Eragon sah ihr besorgt nach. Saphiras Geist war jedoch völlig ruhig und entspannt. Er ging also davon aus, dass nichts Besorgniserregendes passiert war. Das hätte sie ihn wissen lassen. Allerdings stellte sich ihm auch die Frage, warum sie ihm nicht verraten wollte, was es Harmloses zu sehen gab. Mit einem Ruck rief sich Eragon zur Ordnung. Er würde es schon erfahren und bis dahin gab es keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen. Wenn das Leben in dieser Zukunft je etwas Normales an sich haben sollte, würde er sich angewöhnen müssen, nicht hinter jedem Stein einen Gefahr zu wittern.

Wenige Minuten später brach Saphira wieder aus der Wolkendecke hervor. Eragon runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er jemanden auf ihrem Rücken sitzen sah. Schnell entspannte er sich aber wieder, als er Murtagh erkannte. Das erklärte Saphiras plötzlichen landete elegant auf dem Felsvorsprung und legte die Flügel an.

_Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können._

Saphira schnaufte leise und wartet geduldig, bis Murtagh abgestiegen war. Er tätschelte ihr dankend die Flanke. Dann drehte sich die Drachendame um und stupste Eragon sanft mit dem Kopf an.

_Alles ist gut, Kleiner. Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen._

_Ich weiß._

Raschelnd ließ sich Saphira wieder neben ihm nieder. Ihr Schuppen glänzten selbst im Licht der schwachen Sonne wie blanke Edelsteine und hielten Eragon für einen Moment im Bann. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass er sie derart bewundert hatte. Ihr Anblick war viel zu gewohnt geworden. Möglicherweise waren all diese seltsamen Fügungen wenigstens dazu gut: ihm wieder bewusst zu machen, was er an Saphira hatte. In all diesen Gedanken nahm er nur nebenbei Murtaghs Schritte wahr, die sich entfernten, für einen Moment ganz verstummten und schließlich wieder näher kamen. Behutsam strich Eragon über Saphiras Flanke und fühlte, dass sich seine Sorge und die Verärgerung darüber langsam legten. Nun konnte er sich seinem Bruder widmen. Der Gedanke jagte ihm noch immer einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte die Erkenntnis noch lange nicht verdaut. Trotzdem war es hier ganz einfach; fast wie damals, als sie als Freunde zusammen gereist waren. Aber auch nur fast. Man sah Murtagh die Jahre an und es war deutlich zu spüren, dass ihm der frühere Tatendrang verloren gegangen war. Trotzdem hatte ihr Umgang in dieser Welt und unter diesen Umständen etwas Selbstverständliches an sich, dass in der Vergangenheit verloren gegangen war.

„Du siehst nicht aus, als hättest du einen erholsamen Ausflug hinter dir", stellte Eragon fest. „Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?"

Tatsächlich wirkte Murtagh noch erschöpfter als an dem Tag, an dem sie sich getrennt hatten. Er setzte sich neben Eragon und starrten einen Moment schweigend in die Luft. Seine Züge waren angespannt aber nicht wirklich besorgt. Eigentlich hatte Eragon erwartet, dass er zuerst nach Jonata und Istra fragen würde. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich denke, wo die beiden waren. Jedenfalls schien er keinen Grund zur Unruhe zu sehen.

„Ich habe keine Erholung erwartet", antwortete er schließlich. „Nicht in dieser Welt und dieser Zeit. Aber nein, es ist nichts vorgefallen. Warum auch? Hier gibt es nichts."

_Fast nichts_, korrigierte Saphira und schickten Bilder von ihren erfolgreichsten Vogel-Abfang-Manövern. Murtagh lächelte leicht und warf Saphira einen wehmütigen Blick zu, der Eragon fast wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube traf. Er braucht nicht die Gedanken des älteren Reiters zu hören, um zu wissen, was in ihm vorging.

„Ja, fast nichts", stimmte Murtagh ihr zu. „Ich hoffe, ihr konntet es mit Jonata und Istra aushalten. Ich weiß, die beiden können hin und wieder sehr anstrengend sein."

Sein Blick wurde entschuldigend, als hätte er tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, sie mit seiner Tochter und deren Drachen allein gelassen zu haben. Sicher, das Mädchen konnte anstrengend sein und ihre Drachendame mit ihr. Aber nicht so anstrengend.

„Saphira hat sich mit Istra prächtig amüsiert, denke ich."

Schuppen raschelten leise, während Saphira den Kopf über den Abgrund streckte und nach unten sah. Die beiden Drachen hatten tatsächlich viel Spaß gehabt. Sie hatten gemeinsam jagen können, Erfahrungen ausgetauscht und festgestellt, dass selbst die finsterste und scheinbar lebensfeindliche Welt noch für Drachen geeignet sein konnten – wenn auch nicht unbedingt erstrebenswert.

„So schlimm?"

Murtagh biss die Zähne zusammen und klammerte unbehaglich eine Hand um den Rand des Felsvorsprungs. Dabei fiel Eragon auf, dass die Haut an den Knöchel seiner Finger abgeschabt oder aufgeplatzt war. Es wirkte fast, als hätte er damit gegen etwas Hartes geschlagen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist mir nur aufgefallen, dass Saphira die Gesellschaft gut tut", erklärte Eragon seine Worte. „Ansonsten muss ich wohl zugeben, dass wir ohne die beiden wahrscheinlich entweder verhungert oder an einer Vergiftung gestorben wären. Wenn ich mich so umsehen, hätten wir vielleicht nicht einmal den Weg hier her gefunden. Jonata ist ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig und eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit, aber so weit ich das beurteilen kann, hat sie ein gutes Herz und ehrliche Absichten."

Murtagh entspannte sich wieder ein wenig, reagierte aber sonst nicht auf die Erklärung. Saphira hingegen hatte zufrieden geschnauft, als Eragon Istras guten Einfluss auf sie erwähnt hatte. Es tat ihr gut, sich mit einem anderen Drachen austauschen zu können. Bisher hatte sie nur Glaedr gehabt. Natürlich hatte sie nach wie vor nichts an der Gesellschaft des goldenen Drachens auszusetzen. Trotzdem war ihre Beziehung niemals so unbeschwert gewesen.

„Jonata hat mir eine interessante Geschichte erzählt", ergriff Eragon nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wieder das Wort. „Die Legende vom Drachenfelsen. Sie könnte vielleicht in Verbindung stehen mit einer Vorhersage, die mir gemacht wurde – von einer Werkatze."

Murtagh zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schien einen Moment überlegen zu müssen, ob er glauben konnte, was er gehört hatte. Werkatzen galten gemeinhin eher als Legende denn als existierende Wesen. Möglicherweise musste er sich erst darüber klarwerden, dass es sie tatsächlich gab.

„Das dürfte die letzte gute Tat sein, die sie vollbracht hat. Galbatorix hat die wenigen noch existierenden Werkatzen ebenso verfolgen und töten lassen wie alle anderen, die er als seine Feinde betrachtet. Ich wüsste nicht, dass noch eine von ihnen übrig ist", erklärte Murtagh mit belegter Stimme. „Man sagt, was eine Werkatze sagt, ist immer von Bedeutung. Aber ich wüsste nicht, welche Bedeutung diese Geschichte haben könnte."

„Die Werkatze sprach davon, dass ich das Verließ der Seelen und den Felsen von Kuthian finden müsste. Darüber ist Jonata auf die Legende gekommen. Wir hatten gehofft, du könntest uns mehr darüber erzählen. Immerhin hast du das Buch selbst in den Händen gehalten. Wir müssen wissen, wo sich der Felsen befindet."

Murtagh schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf und dachte angestrengt nach. Eragon blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er sich an etwas Nützliches erinnern würde. Und wenn es nur ein kleiner Hinweis war, würde das vielleicht schon genügen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass etwas über den Standort in der Legende gestanden hat", teilte ihm Murtagh schließlich zu seiner Enttäuschung mit. „Wenn doch, dann interessiert es nicht nur dich. So betrachtet ergeben einige Dinge mehr Sinn. Mir ist damals nicht entgangen, dass sich auch Galbatorix für dieses Buch und die Geschichten interessiert hat. Ich persönlich habe es nie wirklich ernst genommen. Ich war der Meinung, dass einfach nur Legenden erzählt werden sollten – Legenden, deren Wahrheitsgehalt mehr als zweifelhaft ist. Als Geschichten für kleine Kinder haben sie sich gut geeignet."

Eragon musst tief durchatmen, um sich nicht in seinen sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu verlieren. Dass sich Galbatorix auch für das Buch interessiert hatte, war keine gute Nachricht. Womöglich hatte auch er Hinweise auf den Felsen von Kuthian und das Verließ der Seelen – was auch immer das nun wirklich sein mochte – erhalten. Das konnte bedeuten, dass er ihnen bereits einen Schritt voraus war. Wenn es ihm gelungen war, das Verließ der Seelen zu finden, war vielleicht jede Hoffnung endgültig verloren.

_Wahrscheinlich weiß er ebenso wenig wie wir. Das Buch enthält offensichtlich keine anderen Hinweise_, gab Saphira zu bedenken.

_Mag sein. Aber er hat andere Möglichkeiten, dieser Legende nachzugehen. Möglichkeiten, die wir uns vielleicht nicht einmal vorstellen können._

Offenbar war Eragon die Besorgnis anzusehen, denn Murtagh musterte ihn nachdenklich als wäre er zu dem Schluss gekommen, möglicherweise etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

„Das klingt nicht gut", meinte Eragon schließlich angespannt. „Wenn Galbatorix diesen Ort gefunden hat, stehen wir vielleicht vor noch einem Problem, das sich kaum bewältigen lässt, und haben unseren letzten Trumpf eingebüßt."

Saphira regte sich unbehaglich und warf einen verlegenen Blick über die Landschaft. Es wirkte alles friedlich. Die Vögel hatten wohl beschlossen, ihre Angriffe endgültig einzustellen. Es brachte ihnen doch nichts weiter als Schmerzen oder gar den Tod. Mit dieser Art der Bedrohung waren Drache und Reiter jedoch wesentlich besser zurecht gekommen, als mit der gespenstischen Stille, die nun wieder herrschte.

„Es steht nicht fest, dass Galbatorix dem Geheimnis auf die Spur gekommen ist. Er konnte nicht mehr aus der Geschichte erfahren als ich. So viel weiß ich über das Buch: Es wurde von deinem berühmten Namensvetter verfasst. Er hat nur ein einziges Exemplar davon angefertigt. Über lange Zeit existierte nur dieses eine Buch. Dann wurde eine Handvoll Abschriften angefertigt. So weit ich das einschätzen kann besitzt Galbatorix nur drei dieser Abschriften. Die anderen gelten als verloren. Er hat sie als wertlos bezeichnet, da sie angeblich unvollständig sind. Es sollen wichtige Dinge wie Zeichnungen, Karten und ganze Textpassagen fehlen. Allerdings hat auch das bestenfalls den Wert eines Gerüchts."

Eragon und Saphira schenkten Murtagh gleichzeitig ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Diese Erkenntnis veränderte die Lage wiederum erheblich. Unter diesen Umständen standen ihnen vielleicht doch noch alle Möglichkeiten offen. Es war zwar nur eine geringe Chance, aber es war eine Chance und die hatten sie gerade in dieser Zukunft bitter nötig.

„Was ist mit dem Original geschehen? Wo könnte es sein?", wollte Eragon wissen.

Murtagh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand scheint es zu wissen. Vielleicht befand es sich auf Vroengard, vielleicht in Ilirea, vielleicht auch in Ellesméra. Möglicherweise existiert es längst nicht mehr. Wie es auch immer sein mag, Galbatorix besitzt es nicht und je mehr ich mir deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lasse, desto mehr erleichtert mich dieser Gedanke."

Eragon nickte zwar zustimmend, war aber nicht wirklich erleichtert. Wenn Galbatorix das Buch nicht gefunden hatte, wie sollten sie es dann finden? Sie hatten nicht einmal annähernd vergleichbare Mittel, erheblich weniger Zeit und nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie anfangen sollten zu suchen.

_Damit wären wir wieder da, wo wir angefangen haben._

Eragon stimmte Saphira brummend zu, auch wenn er diesen Satz nun wirklich nicht hatte hören wollen. Andererseits hatte sie auch nicht völlig Recht. Der Hinweis und die Legende zusammen verliehen sich gegenseitig eine Glaubwürdigkeit, die sie einzeln wohl nicht besessen hätte. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass etwas dahinter stecken musste und dass es ich lohnte, dieser Sache weiter nachzugehen. Die Frage war nur: Wie? Darauf wollte ihm nicht einmal im Ansatz eine Antwort einfallen. Allerdings erwartete er das auch nicht. Die besten Ideen kamen einem selten sofort.

Die trübe Sonne, die selbst weit oben auf dem Utgard noch von Wolken verhangen war, ging langsam unter und erzeugte im Kampf mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht ein schauriges Zwielicht. Es war so kalt geworden, dass sich Eragon in eine Decke gewickelt und an Saphira geschmiegt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich einen großen Teil der Kälte nur einbildetet. Ganz sicher würde er auch ohne Decke nicht erfrieren. Doch die Atmosphäre war beunruhigend. Das Gespräch war nach Murtaghs Bemerkung über das ungewisse Schicksal des Buchs abgebrochen. Eine Weile hatte jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen. Dann hatte sich Murtagh daran gemacht, aus den wenigen Vorräten, die sie noch besaßen, ein einigermaßen brauchbares Abendessen zubereiten. Eragon hatte ihm zur Hand gehen wollen, doch Murtagh hatte die Hilfe abgelehnt.

Inzwischen knisterte ein kleines Feuer am Eingang zur Höhle. Jonata und Istra waren nach wie vor nicht zurück, doch diese Tatsache Eragon nun nicht mehr aus der Ruhe. Seine Hand ruhte auf Saphiras Hals. Die Drachendame beobachtete gedankenverloren Murtagh und das Feuer. Eragon konnte mitverfolgen, wie sie sich Gedanken darüber machte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie einander nicht mehr hatten. Ihre Angst bei dem Gedanken, ohne ihn weiterleben zu müssen, war so bedrückend, dass er sich fast instinktiv enger an sie schmiegte, die Arme um ihren Hals schlang und beruhigend über ihre Schuppen strich. Sie machte sich auch Gedanken darüber, was aus ihm werden würde, wenn sie nicht mehr da war. Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Bewunderung für Murtagh erfüllte sie und die Erkenntnis, warum er seinen Verlust mehr oder weniger überwunden hatte. In Eragons Fall stellte sie sich die Situation schwieriger vor. Er hatte kaum noch Familie und keine, für die er sorgen musste wie für ein Kind, kein echtes Zuhause und würde allein wohl den Mut verlieren, seine Aufgabe zuende zu führen. Was also würde ihn in solch einem Moment bei Kräften halten?

Eragon rümpfte die Nase und fühlte sich einen Moment fast beleidigt davon, wie wenig Stärke ihm Saphira zutraute. Bald musste er sich selbst jedoch eingestehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht völlig Unrecht hatte.

_Wie ist Dorn gestorben?_

Eragon zuckte zusammen, als er Saphiras Worte vernahm. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihre Gedanken und Fragen äußern würde. Natürlich hatte er sich diese Frage auch schon gestellt. Bisher hatte er aber nicht den Mut aufgebracht, sie auch wirklich auszusprechen. Die Antwort hätte ihm vermutlich nicht gefallen und er wollte auch Murtagh nicht mit der Erinnerung quälen. Saphira bedrückte diese Frage aber wohl zu sehr um sie weiter für sich zu behalten. Eragon konnte sehen, wie sich Murtaghs Körper verkrampfte. Er starrte weiter das Feuer an und schien Saphira nicht beachten zu wollen. Unbehagen breitete sich in der blauen Drachendame aus.

_Warum musste ich auch fragen_, meinte sie besorgt zu Eragon.

„Nicht so, wie ein Drache sterben sollte, wenn er es überhaupt sollte."

Eragon atmete erleichtert aus, als Murtagh schließlich doch antwortete. Der ältere Reiter drehte sich zu ihm und Saphira um und der schmerzliche Ausdruck auf Murtaghs Gesicht traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Es ist im Grunde nur passiert, weil wir meinten, uns wie Helden aufführen zu müssen", setzte Murtagh fort. „Nachdem Galbatorix mit der Eroberung von Du Weldenvarden auch die letzten ernstzunehmenden Feinde unschädlich gemacht hatte, kamen wir zu der Ansicht, dass wir nichts mehr zu verlieren hatten. Höchstens noch unser Leben, aber das hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt praktisch keinen Wert mehr für uns. Wir haben also entschieden uns – so weit es unsere Schwüre und die darauf aufbauenden Anweisungen erlaubten – gegen Galbatorix zu stellen. Im Verborgenen natürlich. Vor allem nachdem Arya und ihr Drache zu uns gestoßen waren, haben wir auch tatsächlich einige ansehnliche Erfolge erzielt. Wir konnte viele Gefangene befreien und einige von Galbatorix Handlangern aus dem Weg räumen. Natürlich waren das alles nur Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, aber es hat uns das Gefühl gegeben nicht machtlos und untätig zu sein. Aber wie wir uns auch durchaus hätten denken können, konnte es nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Wir wurden bei einem dieser Befreiungsversuche erwischt. Die Gefangenen, die wir hatten retten wollen, wurden sofort und ohne Rücksicht getötet. Aber damit war Galbatorix noch lange nicht zufrieden. Er musste seine Wut an jemandem auslassen, jemanden leiden sehen. Er hat sich entschieden, Dorn zu töten um mich zu bestrafen. Mit eigenen Händen hat er es getan und ich musste zusehen ohne auch nur das Geringste für Dorn tun zu können."

Die folgende Stille er erdrückend. Das Atmen fiel Eragon schwer und ihm fehlten die Worte obwohl er das drängende Gefühl hatte, etwas sagen zu müssen. Sein Griff und Saphiras Hals wurde kräftiger, als würde sie augenblicklich verschwinden oder tot umfallen, wenn er sie nicht fest genug hielt. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr den Drachenkörper und Eragon konnte Saphiras Entsetzen spüren. Langsam öffnete er den Mund, um nun doch etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton zustande.

„Wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht Lyda an meiner Seite gehabt hätte, wäre ich wohl nicht mehr lange am Leben gewesen." Es hörte sich fast an, als hätte Murtagh damit eine unverzeihliche Schwäche eingestanden. „Nachdem Jonata auf der Welt war gab es nur noch diesen einen Weg. Wir mussten diesen grausigen Ort verlassen, an den kein Kind gehört. Arya, Faru und Shruikan haben uns geholfen, Istras Drachenei zu stehlen und die Stadt unbemerkt zu verlassen. Es war leichter, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Nicht unbedingt leicht, aber leichter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat mich Galbatorix als Gegner wohl nicht mehr ernst genommen. Sicher ist ihm aufgefallen, dass Dorns Tod mich so sehr verändert hatte, dass die Schwüre wertlos geworden waren. Aber er hat vermutlich nicht geglaubt, dass ich noch genug Wille und Kraft besaß, um mich ihm weiter in den Weg zu stellen. Nur deswegen konnten wir entkommen. Ich gebe zu, ich hätte gern sein Gesicht gesehen, als ihm dieser Fehler bewusst geworden ist."

Eragon versuchte die Situation richtig zu erfassen. Murtagh war also mit einem gestohlenen Drachenei auf der Flucht? So musste es sich Galbatorix jedenfalls darstellen. Das konnten man wohl nicht unbedingt als sichere Umstände bezeichnen.

„Dann muss man euch doch verfolgen. Galbatorix lässt sich das Ei sicher nicht einfach so entgehen – erst recht nicht, wenn er weiß, dass ein weiblicher Drache daraus schlüpfen wird."

Murtagh hatte sich nebenbei bemüht, ihnen eine einigermaßen schmackhafte Suppe zuzubereiten. Nun füllte er etwas davon in zwei Schüsseln und begab sich damit wieder zu Eragon. Er reicht dem jüngeren Reiter eine der Schüsseln und setzte sich um selbst einen Löffel voll zu versuchen bevor er antwortete.

„Wenn sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben, wie unser Plan war, hält Galbatorix mich für tot und das Ei für verschollen oder gar zerstört. Es hängt davon ab, wie gut Arya, Faru und Shruikan lügen konnten. Aber ich habe großes Vertrauen in die drei. Ich habe getan was ich konnte, um den Eindruck aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist dafür gesorgt, dass uns niemand in der Traumsicht sehen kann und wir haben es stets vermieden, von jemandem gesehen zu werden. Entweder hat das gereicht oder es kümmert Galbatorix einfach nicht. Er hat Zeit und einen weiblichen Drachen in seiner Gewalt."

Eragon schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das passte nicht zu dem, was er bisher über Galbatorix gehört hatte. Der König würde nicht so leicht auf etwas verzichten, dass er als sein rechtmäßiges Eigentum ansah. Sicher war es auch nicht leicht, ihn zu täuschen. Konnte Methode hinter der ganzen Sachen stecken? Aber welchen Sinn konnte es haben, Murtagh jahrelang allein unbehelligt durch das Land ziehen zu lassen?

„Ich verstehe, dass du besorgt bist, Eragon", murmelte Murtagh unbehaglich. „Ich bin mir meiner Sache auch nicht so sicher, wie ich gern wäre. Aber es ist jetzt über dreißig Jahre her, dass wir geflohen sind. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man uns jetzt noch sucht, ist gering."

Unwillig und nur mit einem Schulterzucken gab stimmt Eragon ihm zu. Im Grunde hatte er Recht. Was konnte jetzt noch passieren, außer dass sie sich ungeschickt anstellten und dadurch entdeckt wurden?

_Mir ist nicht wohl dabei._ Nervös verlagerte Saphira ihr Gewicht.

_Wir haben keine Wahl als diese Situation als gegeben hinzunehmen. Sollte Galbatorix tatsächlich über Murtagh, Jonata und Istra Bescheid wissen, können wir das weder wissen noch ändern._

Saphira antwortete nicht, doch ihr Widerwille blieb spürbar, auch wenn sich Eragon nicht sicher war, ob er ihn nicht mit seinem eigenen verwechselte.

„Woher sind die zusätzlichen Dracheneier gekommen?", wollte Eragon schließlich wissen.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Sollte ich jemals eine Antwort darauf finden, werde ich es dich wissen lassen."

„Hmm", brummte Eragon nur und sah ein, dass er in dieser Richtung wohl zu keinen neuen Erkenntnissen mehr kommen würde.

„Und jetzt wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich auf Fragen beschränken könntest, auf die es eine einfache oder überhaupt nur eine Antwort gibt."

Eragon atmete tief durch. Im Moment wollte ihm wirklich nichts einfallen. Deshalb schwieg er lieber und machte sich über die Suppe her. Sie schmeckte ungewohnt aber nicht schlecht und es war immer noch besser als zu hungern.


	13. Gerüchte aus dem Norden

**Gerüchte aus dem Norden**

Die Stunden stahlen sich schweigend davon, während die fünf Reiter und Drachen erneut mehr oder weniger nützlichen Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Unah und Lenya saßen nach wie vor am Tisch und waren ganz in ihre Liste vertieft. Hin und wieder diskutierten sie hingebungsvoll, wer wohl noch einer Rettung bedurfte. Über manch einer Person waren sie sich dabei nicht einig. Vor allem das pauschale Aufschreiben der Elfen hatte sich im Nachhinein als voreilig erwiesen. Natürlich mussten auch die meisten von ihnen gerettet werden – aber eben nur die meisten. So ungern sie selbst und auch die jungen Reiter es sich eingestanden: Es gab auch unter ihnen Verräter oder zumindest Kollaborateure. In einem gewissen Maße war es natürlich verständlich. Sie hatten alles verloren, als Galbatorix in Du Weldenvarden eingefallen war. Man hatte ihnen ihre Heimat, ihre Freiheit und sehr viel von ihrem sorgsam gepflegten Stolz genommen. Solch ein tiefer Einschnitt konnte nur Spuren hinterlassen. Die Aussichten waren trübe. Welche Rettung gab es, nachdem der letzte Widerstand blutig zerschlagen war? Woran sollte man seine Würde und seinen Kampfgeist aufrecht erhalten? Im Grunde gab es scheinbar nichts zu gewinnen sondern nur noch das wenige zu verlieren, dass einem geblieben war. Aber vor diesen Abgründen standen auch die Menschen in Alagaësia und für keines von beiden Völkern sollte das als Ausrede gelten. Also hatten die beiden Reiterinnen noch eine neue Teilliste mit Ausnahmen anlegen müssen.

Fenryl saß nach wie vor in einer Ecke des Raums und hielt bewusst Abstand von den anderen. Im Moment mochte es weder Streit noch sonstige Schwierigkeiten geben, doch man konnte nie wissen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Eine gewisse Spannung lag nach wie vor in der Luft. Also hatte sich der Elf ein Buch herangeschafft und sich darin vertieft, während Akaya andächtig den Gedanken seines Reiters lauschte. Das Werk beschäftigte sich mit der ordnungsgemäßen Pflege von Drachenschuppen, -hörnern und -krallen. Natürlich war Akaya alles andere als ungepflegt. Hin und wieder wirkte er ein wenig chaotisch, wenn er nach Urû'baen zurückkehrte, nachdem er sich auf einem Jagdausflug ausführlich auf dem Waldboden gesuhlt hatte. Das war jedoch nach einer ausgiebigen Körperpflege, der sich Drache und Reiter gern gleichermaßen widmeten, schnell wieder behoben. Trotzdem konnte es, so meinte Fenryl stets, nicht schaden immer noch ein wenig mehr über wichtige Themen zu wissen. Drachenpflege war ohne Frage ein wichtiges Thema, denn sie hatte einen großen Anteil an der Gesundheit der geschuppten Wesen.

Arya hatte ihren Platz ebenfalls nicht verlassen und grübelte über die Dinge, die vor ihr lagen. Dabei lag ihr besonderes Augenmerk auf dem Training der jüngeren Reiter. Es war erstaunlich wie viel selbst der Älteste von ihnen noch lernen konnte. Sie schloss sich selbst bei dieser Feststellung nicht aus. Sich einzubilden man wisse und könne alles war nicht nur grenzenlos überheblich sondern auch gefährlich. Was sie konnte, musste sie nun weitergeben. Faru und sie hatten viel von Murtagh und Dorn gelernt, auch wenn ihr Drache seinem roten Artgenossen in Sachen Selbstbewusstsein und Realitätsnähe schnell voraus gewesen war. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit verlangten nun vor allem Unah und Myrell. Die weiße Drachendame war inzwischen achtzehn Monate alt. Sie hatte schnell und begierig gelernt, sich aber doch kindliche Leichtigkeit bewahrt. Arya fürchtete den Moment, in dem Galbatorix einfallen würde, dass der einzige weibliche Drache unter seiner Kontrolle inzwischen ausgewachsen war. Er würde von ihr verlangen, sich mit den anderen Drachen zu paaren und diese Forderung wenn nötig mit Gewalt durchzusetzen versuchen. Abgesehen von der unsagbaren Ungerechtigkeit, die das darstellte, würde Myrells noch zartes Gemüt dieses schreckliche Erlebnis wohl nicht verkraften. Drachendame und Reiterin waren sich dieser Gefahr wohl bewusst, verdrängten sie aber im Moment noch.

Die ganze Zeit über war Fearghus an der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte scheinbar nichts getan. Doch er Eindruck täuschte, wie Arya wusste. Wenn er sich so verhielt, war er meist damit beschäftigt, zu beobachten und seine Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen. Auch wenn er sich gern uninteressiert gab, behielt er seine Leidensgenossen sehr wohl genau im Auge und lernte über sie. Womöglich versuchte er nur, seine Umgebung besser einzuschätzen, vielleicht versuchte er, einen Weg zu finden, sich besser einzufügen, vielleicht hatte er auch echtes Interesse, wagte es aber nicht, offen auf die anderen zuzugehen. Das ließ sich kaum mit Sicherheit sagen. Auf jeden Fall bemühte er sich trotz abweisendem und mürrischem Verhalten nützlich zu sein. In diesem Fall mochte es eine seiner Absichten sein, die Tür zu bewachen.

Diese Absicht sollte offenbar nicht ohne Gelegenheit bleiben. Fearghus stieß sich von der Wand ab und blieb in angespannter Haltung und mit Blick auf die Tür direkt neben dieser stehen. Wie auf ein stilles Kommando reagierten auch alle anderen im Raum. Fenryl schlug lautstark sein Buch zu und setzte sich absolut gerade auf seinen Stuhl. Akaya hob ruckartig den Kopf um die Tür anzustarren und dabei lautlos die Zähne zu entblößen. Eilig ließen Lenya und Unah ihre Liste unter dem Tisch verschwinden und wandten sich ebenfalls dem Eingang zu. Arya verbannte die Überlegungen aus ihren Gedanken und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Womöglich war eine schnelle Reaktion gefragt. Ardor und Myrell, die gerade in eine bedeutungsvolle Unterhaltung versunken waren, erhoben sich eilig. Ardor schob sich vor Myrell, sodass die jüngere Drachendame auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen war.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, jedoch nur einen Spalt. Mit unsicheren Schritte trat eine Elfe in den Raum und sah sich zweifelnd um. Sie war von verhältnismäßig kleiner, zierlicher Gestalt mit himmelblauen Augen und feinem, silberfarbenem Haar. Ihre Schritte erzeugten keinen Laut auf dem Boden.

„Lyda", begrüßte Arya die andere Elfe. „Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

Lyda wirkte alles andere als frohgemut. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war maskenhaft. Die meisten Menschen hätte wohl daraus geschlossen, dass sie nichts dachte oder fühlte, doch Arya kannte Ihresgleichen. Nach keiner Stimmung auszusehen war die übliche Taktik um eine tatsächlich vorhandene zu vertuschen. Außerdem waren die Bewegungen der älteren Elfe nicht so fließend und voller Leichtigkeit, wie sie sein sollten. Auch wenn man es kaum wahrnehmen konnte, lag Unsicherheit in ihrer Haltung.

„Ich fürchte ja", antwortete Lyda und schien sich gar nicht erst die Mühe zu machen, den unglücklichen Klang ihrer sonst melodischen Stimme zu verbergen.

Fearghus streckte seinen Arm fest unmittelbar hinter ihrem Rücken aus um mit der flachen Hand die Tür zuzuschlagen. Es gab einen hörbaren Knall als diese ins Schloss fiel und Lyda atmete heftig ein, hatte sich aber sonst unter Kontrolle. Arya verzog kurz die Mundwinkel, schenkte Fearghus aber keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte ihn oft genug wegen seines mangelnden Einfühlungsvermögens getadelt. Irgendwann musste es genug sein.

„Setz' dich doch", bot sie an und deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

Unsicher ging Lyda auf den Tisch zu und nahm Platz. Fearghus begab sich zurück in seine Wachpostion und schien mit einem Ohr auf die Tür und mit dem anderen in den Raum zu horchen.

„Danke", meinte Lyda, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte. „Ich bin mir im Grunde gar nicht sicher, warum ich hier bin. Ihr könnt nichts an dem ändern, was mich bedrückt. Ich muss es wohl nur jemandem erzählen."

„Wen hat Galbatorix diesmal getötet – oder auch töten lassen?", brummte Fearghus.

Lyda kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und versucht wohl, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Inzwischen war Fenryl samt Stuhl und Drache zurück an den Tisch gerückt und hatte sich neben Arya platziert. Myrell hatte sich zu ihrer Reiterin geschlichen und neben Unah niedergelassen. Hin und wieder wechselte sie unsichere Blicke mit Hekator.

„Sei doch still", wies Fenryl Fearghus zurecht. „Es fällt ihr schon schwer genug."

Fearghus antwortete nicht, sah jedoch nur noch grimmiger aus. Beleidigt lehnte er sich wieder an die Wand neben der Tür.

„Getötet hat er niemanden", erklärte Lyda. „Noch nicht. Aber ich bin besorgt. Heute ist ein Bote aus dem Norden gekommen. Es war Zufall, dass ich seine Worte mithören konnte. Er sprach davon, dass Murtagh nahe Gil'ead gesehen worden ist."

Geschlagene Stille erfüllte den Raum. Der eine oder andere bedeutungsvolle Blick wurde ausgetauscht, doch keiner wagte ein Wort. Arya setzte sich wieder und versuchte zu erfassen, was das bedeutete. Es war Jahre her, dass sie das letzte Mal von Murtagh gehört hatte. Die eine oder andere Nachricht hatte er ihnen nach seiner Flucht noch zukommen lassen, doch schnell war es still um ihn geworden. Danach hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört, weder aus Nachrichten noch aus Gerüchten. Das war auch besser so gewesen. Und nun sollte er wieder gesehen worden sein? Für Murtagh selbst würde sich Galbatorix wahrscheinlich wenig interessieren. Aber das Ei, das der Drachenreiter entwendet hatte und das eigentlich als zerstört galt, wollte er mit Sicherheit zurückhaben. Damit stand also fest, dass es eine Jagd geben würde.

„Es ist gut, dass du uns informiert hast", teilte Arya Lyda mit. „Sollte Galbatorix diese Berichte ernst nehmen, wird er sicher uns schicken, Murtagh aufzuspüren. Wir werden uns überlegen, was sich dagegen machen lässt."

„Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn es nur um Murtagh ginge", murmelte Lyda. „Er weiß auf sich Acht zu geben und seine Spuren zu verwischen. Aber er ist nicht allein. Unsere..." Sie stockte und es schien, als wollten ihr die Tränen in die Augen quellen. „Unsere Tochter ist bei ihm."

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Drachenreiter. Überraschte und besorgte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und das unruhige Schaben von Drachenkrallen war zu hören. Dass die beiden Gefährten gewesen waren, wusste Arya schon lange. Aber von einem Kind hatten weder Lyda noch Murtagh je gesprochen. Natürlich erklärte das ihr zurückgezogenes Verhalten einige Monate vor der Flucht. Und wahrscheinlich konnte es nur gut sein, wenn so wenige Personen wie möglich von diesem Kind wussten.

„Das verkompliziert natürlich die Situation", räumte Lenya ein. „Aber unter diesen Umständen ist es umso besser, dass wir vorbereitet sind."

„Da ist noch etwas", brachte Lyda hervor. Ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie das Folgende lieber für sich behalten hätte, vielleicht weil sie einfach nur selbst nicht an die Gefahr denken oder weil sie weitere Sorgen von den Drachenreitern fernhalten wollten. „Der Bote hat außerdem davon gesprochen, dass es Gerüchte über Drachen gibt. Einen mehrfarbigen und einen blauen."

Arya fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Im ersten Moment konnte sie gar nicht so recht glauben, dass sie gehört hatte, was sie gehört zu haben meinte. Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, welche Überlegungen Lenya anstellte. „Über den mehrfarbigen Drachen müssen wir nicht weiter nachdenken. Das muss die Drachendame aus dem Ei sein, das Murtagh mitgenommen hat – Hekators Schwester. Aber der blaue?"

Auch dass Hekator plötzlich in große Aufregung verfiel, bemerkte sie kaum. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um den blauen Drachen. War es möglich? Konnte es sein? Nach all den Jahren? Sie hatten schließlich nie erfahren, was wirklich passiert war.

„Saphira", hauchte Arya und hatte sich kaum unter Kontrolle.

Schlagartig hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Dieser Gedanke war den anderen offenbar noch nicht gekommen und es brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie ihn verarbeitet hatten.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", widersprach Lenya. „Die beiden sind in einem großen magischen Knall verschwunden und seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr gesehen worden. Dass sie jetzt wieder auftauchen ist im besten Fall höchst unwahrscheinlich."

_Aber nicht völlig unmöglich_, warf Faru ein. _Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was passiert ist._

Arya spürte, dass ihre Aufregung auch ihren Drachen erfasst hatte. Dabei war sie sich alles andere als sicher. Es war eher eine Hoffnung, eine große Hoffnung. So oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, Eragon und Saphira wenigstens noch einmal wiedersehen zu können, um zu sagen, was nie gesagt wurde, und einige andere Dinge zurückzunehmen, die sie inzwischen bereute. Abgesehen davon hätte das Wiederauftauchen der beiden dem zaghaften Widerstand wahrscheinlich einen Aufwind verschafft, von dem sie seit zweihundert Jahren nur träumen konnten.

„Das wäre fantastisch", ereiferte sich Unah. „Stellt euch doch mal vor, was das bedeutet."

„Es bedeutet, dass wir vor einem großen Dilemma stehen", entgegnete Arya fast tonlos. Die Ernüchterung hatte sie ebenso schlagartig getroffen wie zuvor die Freude. Doch der Schmerz war jetzt umso heftiger. Wie hatte sie sich auch nur einen Moment einbilden können, dass es so einfach sein würde? Selbst wenn Eragon und Saphira zurückgekehrt sein sollten. Was würde ihr das bringen? Sie war in Galbatorix Gewalt und er würde sie zwingen auch gegen Eragon in den Kampf zu ziehen. Am Ende würde also ein Wiedersehen nur eine Gefahr für die beiden bedeuten. Und sollte der selbsternannte König die gleichen Schlüsse ziehen, würde er keinen Moment ruhen, bis er auch diesen Reiter und seinen Drachen kontrollierte. Über kurz oder lang würde es kein Versteck geben.

Die anderen schienen Aryas Gedankengänge nachempfinden zu können, denn die gleichen Sorgen standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es ist also umso dringender, dass wir einen Weg aus unserer Zwangslage finden", schlussfolgerte Lenya. „Und bis dahin müssen wir zusehen, dass wir eine Begegnung vermeiden. Erzähl uns bitte genau, was du gehört hast."

Lyda begann Wort für Wort wiederzugeben, was sie von dem Bericht behalten hatte. Arya konnte ihren Erläuterungen aber nur bedingt folgen. Die gegensätzlichen Gefühle kämpften in ihr und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich überfordert mit dem, was in ihrem Inneren vorging.


	14. Leben, wo man es nicht erwartet

**Leben, wo man es nicht erwartet**

Die drei Reiter, Saphira und Istra gönnten sich einen Tag der Ruhe auf dem Utgard. Natürlich konnten sie sich nie völlig sicher sein, dass nicht hinter dem nächsten Felsen eine Gefahr oder gar ein Spion des falschen Königs lauerte. Doch was war überhaupt gewiss? In dieser Gegend jedenfalls war die Gefahr am Geringsten. Wenn man Murtaghs Worten glauben konnte, und Eragon sah keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln, hatte schon lange kein Mensch, der noch bei halbwegs klarem Verstand war, einen Fuß in diese Gefilde gesetzt. Mit einem Gefühl des Unbehagens hatte er erfahren müssen, dass das Palancar-Tal als ausgestorben galt. Menschen gab es keine mehr und Tiere fast ebenso wenig. Wehmütig erinnerte sich Eragon daran, wie er auf die Jagd gegangen war. Wohin waren diese Tage entschwunden? Natürlich, es war kein einfaches Leben gewesen und es hatte nicht nur gute Zeiten gegeben. Doch von seinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet erschien es Eragon regelrecht paradiesisch. Aus der Erinnerung an seine Jungend konnte er sich seine alte Heimat nicht menschenleer und verlassen vorstellen. Es hatte immer Leben gegeben, auch wenn es so manches Mal nur Überleben gewesen war. Doch die Menschen hatten immer ihr Auskommen gefunden und meist aus der Not eine Tugend zu machen gewusst. All das sollte nun vergangen und fast vergessen sein?

Eragon blinzelte versonnen, als sich etwas in sein Blickfeld schob, das auffallend nach Essbarem roch. Der Abend war bereits angebrochen und die Finsternis um sie nahm bedrohlich zu. Inzwischen hatte er sich jedoch so weit an diese Umgebung gewöhnt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sonderlich aus der Ruhe brachte. Den Vögeln war die Freude an ihren Angriffen vergangen, nachdem sie hatten feststellen müssen, dass nun zwei Drachendamen mit peitschenden Schwänzen und offenen Mäulern bereit standen – ganz zu Istras Unmut, die nur zu gern genauso viel Spaß an dem Spiel gehabt hätte wie Saphira.

Ein wenig schwerfällig setzte sich Eragon auf und rückte nach hinten, bis er sich bequem gegen die Felswand lehnen konnte. Wäre es nicht so kalt und grau gewesen, hätte er sich tatsächlich wie an einem wunderschönen Sommerabend fühlen können, an dem man sich genüssliche im Gras wälzen oder sich einfach nur die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen lassen konnte. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei und auch kein noch so schöner Traum täuschte darüber hinweg. Der Drachenreiter rümpfte die Nase über den Geruch, der ihn zurück in die Realität gerissen hatte. Was er da vorgesetzt bekam, war eine Art Gemüsesuppe. Zumindest redete er sich ein, dass es sich um eine handelte. Die Wahrheit wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen. Sie würde ihm nur vollends den Appetit verderben. Dabei hatte er eigentlich keinen Grund zur Klage. Man wurde satt davon, verdarb sich nur beim ersten Mal den Magen und Jonata bemühte sich rührend, dem Sud so etwas wie Geschmack zu verleihen. Allerdings gab es Dinge, die konnte man nicht nennenswert verbessern – nicht einmal mit Drachen- und Drachenreitermagie. Trotzdem, von irgendetwas musste auch Eragon sich ernähren, also lächelte er etwas gequält und nahm die Suppe an. In solchen Momenten sehnte er sich danach, keinen Geruchssinn zu besitzen. Doch dieses Glück war ihm nicht vergönnt. Jonata ließ sich neben ihm nieder und starrte ziellos in die Ferne. Schweigend schlürfte Eragon seine Suppe und beobachtete die beiden Drachendamen.

Istra schlich wie ein interessierter Käufer auf dem Viehmarkt um Saphira herum, die elegant ihre Flügel entfaltete. Die farbenprächtige Drachendame verdrehte Hals und Kopf dermaßen, dass sie nun auch die Unterseite der Schwingen ihrer Artgenossin betrachten konnte. Nachdem sie eine weitere Runde vollendet hatte, setzt sie sich geräuschvoll neben Saphira und machte einen recht mürrischen Eindruck.

„Was hat sie?", wollte Eragon wissen und wischte sich eilig die Reste von der Suppe aus dem Gesicht, die ihm beim Sprechen aus dem Mund geflossen war. Das Beobachten der beiden Drachendamen nahm ihn in letzter Zeit dermaßen in Anspruch, dass er darüber gern andere Dinge vergaß. Saphira hatte hatte bereits angemerkt, dass sie ihn am Ende vielleicht daran würde erinnern müssen, zu atmen. Er hatte diesen Kommentar geflissentlich ignoriert. Obwohl es hin und wieder zu Eifersuchtsmomenten zwischen den beiden kam, war der Umgang der beiden Drachen unerwartet natürlich. Sie waren jede auf ihre Art der anderen in irgendetwas voraus, bedingt durch Istras längere Lebenszeit und durch Saphiras Erlebnisse auf Reisen und in Schlachten. Aber gleichzeitig waren auch beide in verschiedenen Punkten unerfahren. Dadurch ergab sich eine Situation, die sie eher zu Gleichgestellten machte – auf eine friedliche Weise. Eragon hatte gespürt, dass dieses Gefühl Saphira anfangs eher befremdet als erfreut hatte. Inzwischen lagen die Dinge etwas einfacher. Bisher hatte sie diese Art von Kontakt auf gleicher Augenhöhe nicht gehabt. Da waren nur Dorn und Glaedr gewesen. Was zwischen ihr und Dorn vorgefallen war, konnte man kaum eine Beziehung nennen, denn es war nichts weiter als der bloße Überlebenskampf gewesen. Und Glaedr war der bedeutend ältere und weisere Drache und noch dazu ihr Lehrmeister. Von einem gleichberechtigten Miteinander konnte da keine Rede sein.

„Sie schmollt nur ein wenig", antwortete Jonata. „Es ist so, dass Istra eine hervorragende Fliegerin ist – zumindest sagt das Vater. Aber Saphira ist besser. Sie ist wendiger und schneller, wendiger vermutlich deswegen, weil sie mehr Erfahrung mit schwierigen Flugmanövern hat. Istra ist nie in einer Schlacht gewesen und sie hat das Fliegen nie von einem anderen Drachen gelernt. Alle Manöver, die sie kennt, hat sie sie sich selbst beigebracht oder von meinem Vater gelernt. Wenn sie einen Lehrmeister und ein anspruchsvolleres Training hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich besser. Geschwindigkeit ist nicht ihre Stärke. Sie ist viel zu wild und verspielt und vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu schwer dafür."

Istra wandte sich zu ihrer Reiterin um und gab ein leichtes Knurren von sich. Dann widmete sie sich mit noch griesgrämigerem Ausdruck wieder ihrer Artgenossin. Die beiden Reiter konnten nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Verhältnismäßig meine ich", ergänzte Jonata grinsend. „Schwerer Knochenbau."

„Es wird doch keine Schwierigkeiten geben?", hakte Eragon nach.

Jonata schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Istra wird sich damit abfinden, dass sie nicht nicht in allem die Beste ist. Außerdem ist sie viel zu glücklich, dass sie einen anderen Drachen in der Nähe hat. Das kann ihr nur gut tun. Sie versteht genauso wenig von anderen Drachen wie ich von anderen Menschen."

Die letzte Worte ließen Eragon einen Moment intensiv nachdenken. Welch ein Leben musste es wohl sein, wenn man nur zwei Personen um sich herum hatte, mit denen man sich austauschen oder beschäftigen konnte? Er selbst war zwar nicht unbedingt in einer großen Familie aber dafür wenigstens unter Menschen aufgewachsen. Eine Welt, in der es nur Saphira, ihn und eine andere vertraute Person gab, stellte er sich auf die Dauer entsetzlich leer vor. Sicher, mit Saphira zusammen zu sein machte ihn glücklich und wenn sie da war, brauchte er kaum etwas anderes. Doch gar nichts anderes? Aber im Grunde wollte er gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken.

„Wer weiß", sinnierte er. „Vielleicht meint es das Schicksal endlich gut mit uns und alles nimmt ein versöhnliches Ende."

Jonata legte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und kaute unglücklich auf etwas, das wie ein Stück Brot aussah. Dass es keins war, zumindest nicht im klassischen Sinne, hatte Eragon schon vor einiger Zeit begriffen. Aber es spielte nun mal keine Rolle.

„Das ist ein ziemlich kleines Alles", entgegnete seine Nichte kauend.

Jedes Mal, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wer sie war, kam Jonata ihm ein wenig befremdlich vor. Er hatte sich schon dabei erwischt, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob auch er Kinder haben würde. Bevor er seine Heimat verlassen hatte, hatte es daran keine Zweifel gegeben. So sah der Weg eines Mannes aus. Er lernte ein Handwerk, mit dem er einen Haushalt versorgen konnte, suchte sich einen Frau und gründete eine Familie. Eine einfache und klare Sache. Nun, da er ein Drachenreiter und noch dazu ein Drachenreiter in einer prekären Situation war, lagen die Dinge anders. In diesem Leben konnte er sich kein rechtes Bild mehr von sich selbst als Ehemann und Familienvater machen. Abgesehen davon mangelte es an einer Frau. Da war Arya. Arya und keine andere. Doch die hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wie die Dinge standen. Daran konnte sich nicht viel verändert haben. Ebenso wenig wie sich selbst konnte er sich Murtagh in dieser Rolle vorstellen. Krampfhaft arbeitete er an dem Bild seines Bruders, der sich um ein kleines Kind oder gar einen Säugling kümmerte. Eragon wollte Murtagh nicht unterstellen, dass dieser nicht in der Lage wäre, sein Kind zu lieben. Doch er fand sie beide zu grob um mit etwas so Zerbrechlichem umgehen zu können. Ihr Schicksal waren Kampf und Entbehrungen.

„Besser als gar kein Alles", erwiderte er schließlich.

Die Nacht stellte sich als erfreulich ereignislos heraus. Es war natürlich immer noch kalt, dunkel und verdächtig still, doch es lag auch etwas Beruhigendes darin. Dort oben würde sich ihnen niemand so leicht unbemerkt nähern können. Eragon war also am folgenden Morgen bei bester Laune. Er hatte für sich einen Weg gefunden, die schlimmsten Tatsachen und Probleme zu verdrängen. Damit ließ es sich tatsächlich ganz gut leben.

_Es bringt ja auch gar nichts_, stimmte Saphira seinem Entschluss zu, während sie über die Gipfel des Buckels hinweg flog.

Istra glitt gemächlich neben ihr her und war dankbar, dass man sich auf ein ruhiges Tempo geeinigt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Artgenossin hatte sie zwei Menschen zu tragen. Für einen Drachen ihrer Größe war das eigentlich kein Hindernis, doch so konnte sie es noch weniger mit Saphiras Wendigkeit und Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen. Bei aller neu gewonnenen Freundschaft und der Freude darüber, eine Artgenossin um sich zu haben, war der Drachenstolz nicht völlig zu verbannen. Und da Saphira selbst genug davon hatte, wie Eragon zwischendurch anmerkte, nahm sie gern Rücksicht auf Istras Gefühle – solange sie nur nicht zu offensichtlich zugeben musste, dass sie das tat.

_Vermutlich nicht,_ pflichtete Eragon ihr bei. _Überhaupt scheint es, als wären wir hier eher unserem Schicksal als unserem Wissen und Können ausgeliefert._

_Das muss nicht unbedingt schlecht sein. Ohnehin denke ich …_

Ein zischendes Geräusch unterbrach Saphiras Gedankengang. Eilig drehte sie sich auf die Seite und ließ sich fallen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einem Pfeil auszuweichen. Wütend knurrend legte sie sich wieder gerade in den Flug. Eragon unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Fluchen. Das hatte er nun von seiner Schicksalsergebenheit. Jemand schoss auf sie. Offenbar lebte selbst in dieser entlegenen Einöde noch jemand oder hielt sich zumindest hier auf. Dieser Jemand war gerade in Jagdstimmung oder hatte eine Abneigung gegen Drachen. Womöglich auch beides. Eragon warf einen Blick nach unten und sah zwischen den Bäumen vermummte Personen stehen. Die meisten von ihnen hatten einen Bogen zur Hand und einen Pfeil angelegt. Allerdings schien nur einer von ihnen geschossen zu haben. Die anderen zögerten. Vermutlich hatten sie Angst. Vielleicht waren sie sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich mit einem Feind zu tun hatten. Eragon konnte diese Unentschlossenheit nur begrüßen, denn sie ersparte ihm die unangenehme Aufgabe, Saphira zu bitten, sie mit Drachenfeuer bekannt zu machen. Womöglich war es nur ein Missverständnis – zumindest hoffte er das, auch wenn ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand etwas anderes sagte. Das waren nicht die Zeiten und auch nicht der Ort für ein schlichtes Missverständnis. Andererseits...

… _halten sie uns vielleicht für Galbatorix Drachenreiter und fürchten sich einfach_, merkte Saphira an.

_In diesem Fall sind sie dumm und unvernünftig. Sie sollten sich versteckt halten oder fliehen so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen._

_Mit welchen Aussichten?_, warf Saphira ein. _Wenn Galbatorix oder auch die, die – freiwillig oder nicht – ihm dienen, jemanden finden wollen, ist es kaum möglich sich zu verstecken._

Sie hatte einen Bogen über die Unbekannten eingeschlagen und umkreiste den Bereich des Waldes, in dem sie sich aufzuhalten schienen. Keiner von ihnen hatte erneut versucht zu schießen. Eragons scharfe Augen konnten erkennen, dass jeder, der zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen war, zu ihnen aufschaute. Der Blick in die Gruppe von Jägern oder Angreifern offenbarte viele nicht sonderlich kräftige Gestalten, von denen einige durchaus Frauen sein konnten.

Istra schwebte eine Drachenlänge über Saphira und schnaubte nervös. Eragon konnte ihre Wut und Unruhe spüren, als wollte sie sie in die Welt hinausschreien. Es blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass Jonata und Murtagh sie beruhigen würden. Eine angespannte und unklare Situation war nie die richtige, um die Nerven zu verlieren. Einen Moment lang dachte Eragon darüber nach, ob es nicht wohl das einzig Vernünftige war, in größere Höhe aufzusteigen und dem Problem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Andererseits zerrte seine natürlich Neugierde an ihm; die, die ihn schon so manches Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, wie Saphira anmerkte. Abgesehen davon konnte man dieser Welt womöglich nicht genug Entdeckungen entlocken, die einen vielleicht weiterbrachten. Diese Gegend mied Galbatorix nach wie vor also war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass sich seine Spione oder gar Truppen hier aufhielten. Mit einem inneren Seufzen entschied sich der junge Drachenreiter, wenigstens einen Hauch von Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Er reckte seinen Geist den Fremden entgegen und versuchte ihre Natur zu ergründen. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie alle einen Schutzwall um ihre Geister aufgebaut hatten. Die Abwehr war unterschiedlich stark, doch sie alle schienen zu wissen, wie man sich schützte. Vermutlich hätte er die eine oder andere Mauer durchbrechen und herausfinden können, was vor sich ging. Doch wenn keine offensichtliche Gefahr bestand, verzichtete er lieber darauf, wie man es ihn gelehrt hatte. Also ließ er seinen Geist noch ein wenig streifen und verkrampfte sich angesichts dessen, was er entdeckte. Das eine oder andere Mal stieß er auf ein Bewusstsein mit einer so starken Präsenz, wie er es fast nur von Elfen kannte. Aber konnte das möglich sein? Waren sie nicht alle von Galbatorix besiegt und vernichtete oder versklavt worden? Wenn es Überlebenden gegeben hätte, hätte Murtagh dann nicht davon gewusst und hätten sie nicht längst versucht, dem Tyrannen erneut entgegen zu treten. Immerhin waren zweihundert Jahre vergangen. Was sonst konnte so viel Kraft ausstrahlen?

Verunsichert zog Eragon seinen Geist zurück und wandte sich stattdessen an Murtagh.

_Bleibt hier! Saphira und ich sehen uns das näher an._

Die Antwort ließ eine Weile auf sich warten. Fast erwartete Eragon Widerspruch. _Na gut. Aber seid vorsichtig!_

Saphira hatte sich bereits nach einem Landeplatz umgesehen. An Lichtungen mangelte es in dieser trübsinnigen, eigentlichen toten Gegend nicht. Die meisten boten jedoch nicht den nötigen Platz für einen ausgewachsenen Drachen. Trotzdem gelang es ihr, einen geeignete Platz zu finden. In einem weiten Bogen setzte sie zur Landung an, während Eragon die Fremden im Auge behielt, die sich langsam, zögerlich und mit erhobenen Waffen auf sie zu bewegten. Mit einer kräftigen Erschütterung setzte Saphira auf dem Waldboden auf. Ihre Krallen schrammten lautstark über den Untergrund, als schabten sie auf Fels.

_Hart wie ein Drachenpanzer_, beschwerte sie sich.

Ein leises Rascheln im Gebüsch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Drache und Reiter auf den sie umgebenden Wald. Aus allen Richtungen traten die Gestalten hervor, die Eragon bereits von oben beobachtete hatte. Allen voraus ging ein Paar, höchstens ein oder zwei Jahre älter als er, in eine abgenutzte Lederrüstung gekleidet. Beide trugen ein Schwert, einen Bogen, einen Köcher mit Pfeilen und die Frau zusätzlich ein Sortiment an Wurfmessern bei sich. Wer auch immer sie waren, einfache Jäger sicher nicht. Auf jeden Fall konnte Eragon erkennen, dass sie Menschen waren. Auch ein Blick über die gesamte Lichtung offenbarte nichts als menschlich wirkenden Gesichter. Womöglich hatte er sich geirrt und war nur mit einigen überaus begabten und starken Menschen in Kontakt gekommen. Sie alle waren in die gleiche Art von Rüstung gekleidet und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Den meisten von ihnen sah man an, dass sie kein leichtes Leben führten und vor allem selten mit vollen Mägen zu Bett zu gehen schienen. Knochige Arme, eingefallene Gesichter und blasse Haut gehörten zum prägenden Bild. Trotzdem hatte Eragon nicht das Gefühl, dass es ihnen an Entschlossenheit fehlen würde, nötigenfalls bis zum Tod nach Kräften zu kämpfen. Allerdings verspürte der junge Drachenreiter kein Bedürfnis, der Wahrheit dieses Eindrucks auf die Spur zu kommen.

_Lass mich absteigen_, bat er Saphira.

Die blaue Drachendame gab ein leises, unbehagliches Brummen von sich und sah nach beiden Seiten so weit es ging, ohne den Kopf zu drehen. _Das halte ich für keine gute Idee._

_Wir können nicht von ihnen erwarten, dass sie sich friedlich mit uns unterhalten, wenn wir ihnen nicht zeigen, dass wir sie nicht bedrohen wollen._

Mit einem leisen Schnaufen legte sich Saphira auf den harten Waldboden, sodass Eragon absteigen konnte. Ihr Unwille dabei war nicht zu verkennen, doch sie schien die Gedanken ihres Reiters zumindest nachvollziehbar zu finden. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Kopf hin und her und ihr Schwanz zuckte nervös. Langsam und darauf bedacht, klare und unbedenkliche Bewegungen abseits seiner Waffe zu machen, stieg Eragon vom Rücken seiner Drachendame und blieb denn neben ihrem Kopf stehen, sodass er das Paar, das die Gruppe anzuführen schien, ungehindert betrachten zu können. Beide hatten ihre Waffen inzwischen sinken lassen, waren aber nach wie vor bereit, das zu ändern, sollte sich die Notwendigkeit ergeben.

„Seid gegrüßt", ergriff Eragon das Wort und bemühte sich nach Kräften, möglichst ausgeglichen und unbeeindruckt zu wirken. „Wenn ihr uns nichts Böses tut, dann wollen wir auch euch nicht schaden."

Zu behaupten, dass er nun in misstrauische Gesichter sah, wäre maßlos untertrieben gewesen. Den meisten der vorwiegend jungen Menschen war anzusehen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten. Während er sie betrachtete, kam er jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass sie auf jeden Fremden so reagiert hätten, egal ob er auf einen Drachen oder einem ganz gewöhnlichen Pferd geritten wäre. Was auch immer ihr Leben so schwer machte, Fremde aus Galbatorix Herrschaftsbereich verbesserten sicher nichts daran.

„Es wäre das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ein Drachenreiter mit guten Absichten in diese Gegend käme", entgegnete die Anführerin und musterte Eragon von oben bis unten, als hätte sie noch nie zuvor einen anderen Menschen gesehen. Vermutlich bot er keinen wesentlich besseren Anblick als sie.

„Dieser Drachenreiter ist ohne besondere Absichten gekommen und hat nur Halt gemacht um herauszufinden wer und aus welchem Grund auf ihn und seinen Drachen schießt", entgegnete Eragon ruhig.

Über sich vernahm er Istras Flügelschläge und hoffte inständig, dass die Drachendame auch im Fall einer Konfrontation nicht die Nerven verlieren würde. Wie Murtagh sich verhalten würde, war ihm nicht klar. Sein Bruder hatte ein lebhaftes Temperament – oder zumindest gehabt. Andererseits hatte ihn das Leben inzwischen sicher die nötige Vorsicht gelehrt. Jonata war das pure Gegenteil von Beherrschung und es war fraglich, ob ihr Vater sie und ihre Drachendame nötigenfalls unter Kontrolle haben würde.

„Wohl gewählte Worte", meldete sich einer der Bewaffneten zu Wort. „Mehr aber auch nicht. Wir sollten ihn sofort töten. Er kann nur einer von Galbatorix' Spionen sein. Niemand sonst kann einen Drachen haben. Niemand sonst hätte einen Grund, hier her zu kommen."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", wies ihn die Anführerin zurück. „Galbatorix' Schergen würden nicht hier erscheinen, als hätten sie sich mit nichts als ihren zwei Armen und zwei Beinen den Weg durch ganz Alagaesia gebahnt. Wenn Galbatorix uns entdeckt hätte, hätte er keinen Spion geschickt sondern einen Armee."

Ihr Stimme war nicht besonders laut oder kraftvoll, doch es sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie entschlossen sie war und welche Autorität sie besaß. Der Mann verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und legte eine betont störrisches Gesicht auf.

„Ich sage trotzdem: Töten wir ihn. Sicher ist sicher."

Eragon verzog kurz das Gesicht. Natürlich. Tötet alles, was ihr nicht kennt. Aber vermutlich durfte er es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Das Leben hatte sie gezeichnet und vielleicht hatte es sich dabei das eine oder andere Mal Galbatorix' Handlanger bedient.

„Nur angenommen ich wäre der, für den ihr mich haltet", ergriff der junge Drachenreiter wieder das Wort. „Was glaubt ihr, könntet ihr dann gegen mich ausrichten? Ihr würdet ohnehin verlieren. Also können wir dem friedlichen Umgang miteinander eine Chance einräumen."

Ein aufgeregtes Murmelt breitete sich unter den Kriegern aus. Die Köpfe drehten sich von einem Nachbarn zum anderen und wieder zurück und die Gesichter spiegelte die reinste Ratlosigkeit wider.

_Glaubst du, es war klug, ihnen zu drohen?_, merkte Saphira an, während sie die Fremden fest im Blick behielt.

_Ich habe ihnen nicht gedroht. Ich habe ihnen nur ihre Möglichkeiten vor Augen geführt._

Saphira schnaubte ungehalten. _Wortklauberei. Das Ergebnis ist in jedem Fall das Gleiche._

_Warten wir es ab._ Eragon war sich in diesem Moment recht sicher, dass er wusste, was er tat und wie weit er damit gehen konnte. Natürlich waren diese Menschen Fremde für ihn, doch bisher hatte sie sich unübersehbar nach einem bestimmten Muster verhalten.

_Gib Acht, Kleiner,_ ermahnte ihn Saphira unruhig. _Wir überblicken die Situation nicht. Vielleicht sind sie mehr und stärker, als es scheint. Wir sind nicht unbesiegbar._

_Ich hatte nicht vor, es so weit kommen zu lassen. Vertrau mir._

Saphira peitschte unwillig mit dem Schwanz, beließ es jedoch dabei.

„Da siehst du es", regte sich der Mann wieder auf. „Diese Arroganz. Was wäre bezeichnender?"

„Gibt jetzt Ruhe, Garvin", entgegnete die Frau sanft.

Der Mann wollte noch einmal zum Widerspruch ansetzen, wurde aber durch den strengen Blick ihres Begleiters zum Schweigen gebracht. Die Frau trat zögerlich ein wenig näher und hielt dabei ihren Blick ständig auf Saphira gerichtet. Eine Armlänge vor Drache und Reiter blieb sie stehen, bevor sie sich wieder Eragon zuwandte.

„Wir wollen keine Unschuldigen verletzen oder gar töten", verkündete sie mit dem nötigen Ernst. „Könnt Ihr uns schwören, dass Ihr, Euer Drache und Eure Begleiter weder für Galbatorix noch in seinem Sinne handelt?"

Die Art, wie sie „schwören" gesagt hatte, verunsicherte den Drachenreiter. Es schien ihm als hätte sie damit nicht nur einfach ein Ehrenwort gemeint. Allerdings deutete nichts an ihr auch nur im Entferntesten darauf hin, dass sie über besseren Methoden informiert sein konnte.

„Schwören?", fragte er nur und war sich recht sicher, dass sie verstehen würde, wonach er fragte.

„Ich denke, Ihr wisst, was ich meine, Drachenreiter."

Auch wenn ihre Antwort alles andere als eindeutig gewesen war, glaubte Eragon zu verstehen. Er nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich zu sammeln und die richtigen Wort aus seinem Gedächtnis zu fischen. Dann versicherte er ihr in der alten Sprache, dass er nicht in Galbatorix Diensten stand und auch sonst nicht im Sinne des Königs arbeitete. Die Erleichterung war der jungen Frau anzusehen. Ihr Gesicht wurde entspannter und freundlicher. Einen Moment drehte sie sich um und schien gemeinsam mit ihrem Begleiter, der ihr kurz zunickte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Wenn die Dinge so stehen, dann begleitet uns!", forderte sie Eragon auf. „Wir wollen an einem warmen Feuer und bei einer Mahlzeit alles Weitere besprechen."

Eragon war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich für vertrauenswürdig halten sollte. Seine Intuition sprach aber für die fremde Frau und so teilte er ihr mit einem verbindlichen Nicken mit, dass er ihrer Einladung nachkommen würde.

„Dann folgt uns", fügte sie noch hinzu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Begleiter.

Saphira schnaubte aufgeregt und ließ ihren Schwanz über den Boden schleifen. Eragon konnte ihren Unwillen deutlich spüren.

_Ich halte nicht viel von dieser Idee. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst. Steig auf!_

_Ich gehe zu Fuß mit ihnen_, teilte Eragon ihr entschlossen mit.

Ein lautes Brüllen der blauen Drachendame sorgte dafür, dass die Anführerin sich erschrocken umdrehte und fast alle Krieger den einen oder anderen Schritt zurück in Richtung der Deckung des Waldes taten.

_Das kommt gar nicht in Frage_, protestierte Saphira erbost.

Eine kleine Flamme züngelte aus ihren Nüstern und ihre Krallen schabten über den Boden.

_Saphira, bitte! Ich möchte ihnen zeigen, dass sie sich nicht fürchten müssen. Vertrau mir in dieser Angelegenheit! Es könnte wichtig sein._

_Es könnte aber auch eine Falle sein. Aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist. Eins solltest du dabei bedenken: Sollte einer von ihnen dich auch nur ein wenig zu schief ansehen, fresse ich ihn mit Haut und Haaren._

_Tu das_, stimmte Eragon ihr der Einfachheit halber zu und tätschelte liebevoll ihren Hals.

Ein letztes unwirsches Schnaufen entkam der blauen Drachendame. Dann erhob sie sich, stieß sich kräftig vom harten Waldboden ab und erhob sich in die Luft.


	15. Auf den zweiten Blick

Auf den zweiten Blick

Mit einem Gefühl, als liege ihm ein Stein im Magen, folgte Eragons Blick Saphira, bis sie zu Istra aufgestiegen war. Die beiden Drachendamen begannen in kleinen Kreisen über dem Bereich des Waldes zu schweben, in dem sich der junge Drachenreiter und seine unerwarteten neuen Bekannten aufhielten. Auch deren ehrfürchtige Blicke erhoben sich immer wieder. Saphira machte sich keine Mühe, ihre Sorge und ihr Misstrauen vor ihrem Reiter zu verbergen und ebenso nicht die Tatsache, dass Istra und Murtagh diese Ansicht offenbar teilten. Was genau Jonata von der Situation hielt, war nicht eindeutig. Doch dass Saphira leicht erbost über ihre Reaktion war, sprach dafür, dass die Halbelfe darin eher ein Abenteuer als eine Bedrohung sah. Die meisten Dinge schienen für sie nur ein Abenteuer zu sein. Womöglich musste man diese Welt aus solcher Warte betrachten, um in ihr zu überleben und sich nicht selbst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben oder treiben zu lassen. Trotzdem traute er auch seiner jungen, impulsiven Nichte zu, genug Weitsicht zu besitzen, um die mögliche Gefahr der Situation nicht zu unterschätzen.

Unsicher, was er aus seiner Lage machen sollte, schloss Eragon zu den beiden auf, die die Gruppe anführten. Mit möglichst unauffälligen Blicken betrachtete er seine Gastgeber – in der Hoffnung, dass sie nichts Unfreundlicheres sein würden als das. Die junge Frau hatte etwa schulterlange, mittelblonde Haare, die ein wenig strohig wirkten. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass sie weder die Zeit noch die Mittel hatte, sie ausführlich zu pflegen. Ihre Augen waren hellblau und geprägt durch einen wachsamen Blick. Vermutlich entging ihr Eragons Musterung nicht, auch wenn sie keine Anzeichen einer Reaktion von sich gab. Gekleidet war sie neben der Lederrüstung in ein einfaches, knöchellanges Leinenkleid, dunkelbraune Stiefel und dünne Handschuhe. Weder ihre Kleidung noch ihre Waffen deuteten darauf hin, dass sie wohlhabend war, doch alles wirkte wie von fachkundiger Hand gepflegt und in gutem Zustand. Ihr Begleiter war ähnlich einfach aber ordentlich gekleidet. Seine hellbraunen Haare trug er auf eine nicht besonders sorgfältige Weise kurz geschnitten und seine Augen waren ein wenig dunkler als ihre. Beiden strahlten das Bewusstsein aus, Anführer ihrer Gruppe zu sein. Trotzdem konnte Eragon nichts an ihrer Haltung entdecken, das er als Überheblichkeit angesehen hätte. Insgesamt waren ihm die beiden recht angenehm, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er vom Rest der Jagdgruppe – oder was auch immer sie waren – halten sollte. Die meisten der Krieger beäugten ihn misstrauisch und schienen sich mit den Drachen über ihnen regelrecht eingekesselt zu fü hatten sie schon Erfahrungen mit der zerstörerischen Kraft der Schuppenträger gemacht. Der Anblick der verunsicherten Krieger machte Eragon klar, wie sehr er sich bereits daran gewöhnt hatte, ein Drachenreiter zu sein. Wie befremdlich es anfangs gewesen war, hatte er beinahe schon wieder vergessen. Für seine Beziehung zu Saphira mochte das sein Gutes haben, doch für das Verständnis anderer Menschen und ihrer Ängste weniger. Deshalb verunsicherte ihn der Blick, mit dem ihn einer der jüngeren Krieger anhaltend musterte. Es lag eine Mischung aus Faszination und Misstrauen darin, die sich kaum in Worte fassen lässt. Eragon war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. War es besser, überhaupt nicht zu reagieren? Vornehme Zurückhaltung wurde allerdings oft mit Überheblichkeit verwechselt – einen Eindruck, den er auf keinen Fall erzeugen wollte. Er legte also eine betont sachliche Miene auf und nickte dem Mann unverbindlich zu, wie man es in höheren Kreisen offenbar gern tat, wenn man nicht gedacht, sich näher mit jemandem zu beschäftigen, aber auch nicht unhöflich sein wollte. Der junge Krieger reagierte ein wenig irritiert und begann, verstohlen mit seinem Nebenmann zu tuscheln. Eragon war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er sich mit diesem Verhalten etwas Gutes getan hatte, aber er hatte immerhin erreicht, dass er nun nicht mehr angestarrt wurde. Darin lag etwas Beruhigendes.

Während sie gemeinsam einen Weg beschritten, von dem Eragon nicht einmal zu erraten wagte, wohin er führte, wanderte der Blick der Frau immer wieder zu Saphira. Ein Ausdruck ehrfürchtiger Bewunderung lag in ihren Augen, der den jungen Drachenreiter ein wenig verunsicherte. Die meisten, die entweder das erste Mal in ihrem Leben auf einen Drachen trafen oder bereits böse Erfahrungen mit einem gemacht hatten – und keine andere Möglichkeit konnte sich Eragon in diesem Fall vorstellen – fürchteten sich üblicherweise. Ihre Begleiter hatten diese Gefühle bereits an den Tag gelegt. Sie schien anders zu empfinden. Obwohl sie ganz ohne Frage Respekt vor der blauen Drachendame hatte, schien sie doch von Angst weit entfernt zu sein. Konnte sie tatsächlich dermaßen fasziniert sein, dass sie die Vorsicht, die sie und ihre Begleiter bisher gezeigt hatten, vergaß? Oder zählte sie zu diesen Menschen, die sich vor nichts fürchteten oder sich zumindest einredeten, keine Furcht zu kennen? Eine dumme Einstellung, wie Eragon bereits am eigenen Leib hatte feststellen müssen. Nichts war gesünder als die richtige Portion gut platzierter Angst, die einen von Dummheiten abhielt. Natürlich hatte er selbst sich nicht immer an diese Erkenntnis gehalten, aber man wuchs bekanntlich mit seinen Erfahrungen - zur Not auch an den schmerzlichen. Aus dem ersten Eindruck heraus hätte er seiner neuen Bekanntschaft jedoch mehr Vernunft zugetraut als sich selbst in seinem ersten Jahr als Drachenreiter.

Die Gruppe bewegte sich nun langsam und vorsichtig durch den Wald, als rechneten sie jederzeit mit einem Überfall. Währenddessen spürte Eragon Saphiras Nervosität wachsen. Auch wenn sie sich bereit erklärt hatte, ihn mit den Fremden laufen zu lassen, war sie unglücklich über diesen Umstand. Obwohl sie sich beide weiterentwickelt hatte und stärker geworden waren, drängte Saphira immer noch der Beschützerinstinkt, der ihren jungen, unerfahrenen Reiter anfangs so manches Mal von Dummheiten abgehalten oder das zumindest versucht hatte. Zu gern hätte er sie beruhigt, doch er war selbst nicht ruhig.

Vier der Krieger verließen den Zug und verschwanden beinahe lautlos im Wald. Niemand schien sich über diesen Umstand Gedanken zu machen oder auch nur ernsthaft Notiz davon zu nehmen. Gefahr drohte also nicht – zumindest nicht für die Fremden. Was es für Eragon und seine Begleiter bedeutete, was nicht abzusehen. Zu gern hätte er gefragt, doch im Moment hielt er es für klüger, zu schweigen. Auch wenn ihm seine neuen Bekanntschaften weder bösartig, noch grobschlächtig oder dumm vorkamen, empfahl es sich, vorsichtig mit Worten umzugehen und im Zweifelsfall lieber daran zu sparen.

Also lief er schweigend weiter und beobachtete mit einem gelegentlichen Blick zur Seite, dass die Anführerin immer wieder verstohlen nach oben sah, um Saphira betrachten zu können. Dabei lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck in ihren Augen dem Eragon nicht entnehmen konnte, ob es Faszination, Trauer oder Unsicherheit sein sollte. Intuitiv sah er ihr Verhalten nun jedoch eher als gesunde Neugier an.

„Sie ist wirklich eine Schönheit", erklärte die junge Frau und die Bewunderung glänzte in ihren Augen. Dann runzelte sie jedoch die Stirn, als überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt haben könnte. „Ich nehme jedenfalls an, dass sie weiblich ist."

Im Grunde schien sie sich ihrer Sache sicher zu sein. Vermutlich entsprang die indirekte Nachfrage der puren Höflichkeit – einer Eigenschaft, die Eragon in dieser Gegend und unter diesen Umständen nicht unbedingt erwartet hätte. Allerdings wäre es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihn seine Menschenkenntnis im Stich gelassen hätte.

Ein lautes Knacken ertönte, als Eragon auf einen dicken Zweig trat, der am Boden lag, und dieser dabei zerbrach. Ein wenig erschrak er selbst bei diesem Geräusch, konnte sich aber beherrschen. Einige der Krieger dagegen zuckten zusammen und drehten sich schnell in seine Richtung um, sofern sie ihn nicht schon vorher beobachtet hatten. Ein brechender Zweig war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches in einem Wald. Die Stimmung war also noch angespannter, als Eragon befürchtet hatte. Er entschied, den kleinen Zwischenfall zu ignorieren und nicht auf die Unruhe der Männer zu reagieren. Am Ende verstand einer von ihnen eine entsprechende Geste oder einen Gesichtsausdruck falsch. Es war fast ein wenig wie das komplizierten Umeinanderherumschleichen, daser als Politik kennengelernt hatte.

Stattdessen wandte er sich lieber wieder seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu, die ihn erwartungsvoll beobachtete.

„Ja, ist sie", bestätigte er schlicht ihre Vermutung.

„Das war offensichtlich", befand sie. „Sie hat die Ausstrahlung einer Dame."

Ein geistiges Schmunzeln erfasste Eragon, während er sich diese Bemerkung durch den Kopf gehen ließ und Saphiras Reaktion spürte, die das Gespräch in seinen Gedanken verfolgte. Damenhaft zu wirken, ließ sie sich immer gern unterstellen.

_Man könnte fast meinen, sie kennt sich mit Drachen aus_, bemerkte die blaue Drachendame und Eragon spürte, dass sie ihre Meinung über die Fremden oder wenigstens deren Anführerin noch einmal überdachte.

„Saphira ist höchst erfreut über deine Feststellung und auf dem besten Weg, dich zur Drachenkennerin zu ernennen", teilte Eragon seiner Gesprächspartnerin mit.

Ein warmes Lächeln verriet ihm, dass sie dieses Kompliment durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, woran es lag, kam dieses Lächeln ihm seltsam bekannt vor, als hätte er es vielleicht nicht ständig aber schon häufig genug gesehen, um es sich einzuprägen. Womöglich ähnelte sie nur jemandem, den er vor zweihundert Jahren – oder aus seiner Perspektive vor ein paar Tagen – kennen gelernt hatte. Inzwischen waren ihm so viele neue Bekanntschaften über den Weg gelaufen, dass er sie unmöglich auseinanderhalten konnte.

„Saphira?", entfuhr es der Frau und ihr Lächeln war wie weggewischt von einem kurzen Ausdruck des Erstaunens. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und versuchte, so freundlich und unbeschwert zu wirken wie zuvor. „Nach der legendären Saphira, die vor zwei Jahrhunderten an der Seite ihres Reiters Eragon gegen Galbatorix kämpfte?"

Fast wäre Eragon der Mund offen stehen geblieben, doch es gelang ihm, ihn gar nicht erst zu bewegen. Auf diese Frage war er nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet gewesen; vielleicht, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass sich niemand mehr – abgesehen von denen, die aus der alten Zeit geblieben waren – an sie erinnerte; vielleicht auch, weil er nicht wusste, wie er dieses Wissen werten sollte.

Dass die junge Frau und ihre Begleiter irgendwo den einen oder anderen Brocken der alten Sprache gelernt hatten, konnte er sich durchaus noch vorstellen. Natürlich konnte sie auch von der Existenz von Drachen und Drachenreiter wissen. Galbatorix machte offenbar nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis um seine besonderen Krieger. Dass sie jedoch Namen und offenbar auch die damit verbundenen Geschichten kannte, überraschte Eragon. Die wiederum hatte Galbatorix sicher nicht öffentlich machen wollen und sogar aus der Öffentlichkeit verbannen lassen, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Wie konnte also ein Volk, das versteckt am anderen Ende von Alagaesia hauste, davon wissen? Der Krieg, nein das Schlachten, von dem Murtagh gesprochen hatte, war verheerend gewesen. Schon allein, dass Menschen es überlebt hatten, gleich einem Wunder. Aber Geschichten? Konnte das überhaupt möglich sein? Und selbst wenn es so war. Was sollte man davon halten? War es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen, dass sie ihrer beider Namen kannte?

_Sollten wir es ihr sagen?_, fragte Eragon bei Saphira nach. Seine Instinkt gebot ihm, der Fremden zu trauen, doch er holte lieber die Meinung seiner Drachendame ein: zum Einen, weil sie sich schon das eine oder andere Mal als umsichtiger und vorausschauender erwiesen hatte; zum Anderen, weil sie furchtbar beleidigt sein würde, wenn die Sache sich unglücklich entwickelte und sie vorher nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt worden wäre.

_Wer weiß, _antwortete Saphira. _Aber ich denke, wenn sie Feinde sind, dann sind sie es in jedem Fall, egal als welcher Drache und welcher Drachenreiter wir uns zu erkennen geben. Außerdem meine ich, dass du nun, da du beschlossen hast, ehrlich und offen zu diesen Leuten zu sein, nicht einfach damit aufhören kannst._

Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass das ein außerordentlich logischer Schluss war. Nicht weniger hätte er von Saphiras wachem Verstand erwartet. Etwas anderes war es wiederum mit ihrer Meinung und ihrem Wunsch, ihren Reiter zu beschützen. Von beiden Dingen war sie nur unter Mühen abzubringen. Noch eine andere Sache war, was richtig oder zumindest gut für sie alle war. Die Entscheidung lag also weiterhin bei Eragon. Er konnte sie in dem Wissen treffen, dass es ihm ohnehin besser gefiel, offen sein zu können.

„Nein, eben jene legendäre Drachendame", antwortete er also.

Sofort herrschte unruhiges Schweigen und Eragon konnte erkennen, dass die junge Frau angestrengt darüber nachdenken musste, wie sie seine Worte zu verstehen hatte. Als die Erkenntnis dann endlich durchdrang, stand ihr das Erstaunen überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Blick wanderte nervös durch die Gegend. Es wirkte nicht, als hätte die Angst sie gepackt. Vielmehr schien es Eragon, als wisse sie nicht, was sie mit dieser Enthüllung anfangen sollte. Keiner der anderen hatte von diesem Gespräch Notiz genommen oder hatte aus irgendeinem Grund beschlossen, nicht auf das zu reagieren, was gesagt worden war. Die Aussichten auf eine Fortsetzungen standen allerdings eher schlecht.

_Jetzt musst du etwas sagen, Kleiner_, ermahnte ihn Saphira.

Und natürlich stimmte er ihr zu. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass die Unterhaltung in Schweigen versank, musste er das Wort ergreifen. Doch was sollte er sagen?

„Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", rang er sich schließlich ab. Ob es eine Ehre war oder nicht, musste sich natürlich erst noch erweisen. Doch es war nichts falsch daran, erst einmal höflich zu sein. Die Antwort folgte nicht sofort, obwohl Eragon sich sicher war, dass die junge Frau ihn verstanden hatte. Womöglich war sie es nun, die überlegen musste, wie viel man preisgeben konnte.

„Entschuldigt. Mein Name ist Kanya und bei mir ist Ilari", erklärte sie schließlich doch und deutete auf ihren Begleiter, der bisher eisern geschwiegen hatte. Beim Namen genannte, wandte er den Kopf kurz um, hielt es aber offenbar nicht für nötig oder angebracht, selbst etwas zu sagen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt keine schlechtere Meinung von uns, nun, da ihr wisst, wer wir sind", bemühte sich Eragon, das Gespräch weiterzuführen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nur ist das sehr unerwartet", erklärte Kanya noch immer leicht verunsichert.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das vermutlich nicht richtig gelang, versuchte Eragon, ihr etwas von ihrer Unsicherheit zu nehmen. Dabei übersah er aber seine eigene. Noch einmal fragte er sich, woher diese Menschen ihr Wissen über die alte Zeit bezogen hatten. Es erschien ihm so unwahrscheinlich. Saphira war seiner Meinung und ihm entging nicht, dass Istra ein wenig höher stieg.

_Murtagh ist der Meinung, wir sollten besser zusehen, dass wir Abstand von diesen Fremden gewinnen. Vielleicht arbeiten sie für Galbatorix._

Eragon konnte die Bedenken seines Bruders und seiner Drachendame verstehen. Auch ihm wollten diese Leute nicht völlig geheuer sein. Doch dass Galbatorix ausgerechnet hier Spione stationiert haben sollte, nachdem er doch annehmen musste, dass niemand mehr in dieser Gegend lebte oder sie auch nur aufsuchen wollte, erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich.

_Ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist. Aber haltet euch bereit_, antwortete er Saphira und sie gab sich grimmig damit zufrieden.

„Ich bin erstaunt", wandte sich Eragon schließlich wieder an Kanya. „wie viel ihr offenbar über Drachen, Drachenreiter und die Geschichte wisst. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Galbatorix alles ausgerottet hat, was an seine Feinde und Niederlagen erinnert."

Sie antwortete zuerst nur mit einem für eine Frau guter Erziehung typischen, zurückhaltenden Lächeln, in dem der leise Triumph aber nicht zu übersehen war. So hatte sie fast etwas Schelmisches an sich, das Eragon aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte.

„Er glaubt auch, er hätte alles Leben im Buckel und nördlich davon ausgelöscht", entgegnete sie. „Wie man sieht, hat er sich getäuscht. Wir sind in gewisser Weise die Bewahrer. Wir sind nicht viele, nicht mächtig und am sichersten, wenn wir uns verstecken. Das Einzige, was uns also zu tun bleibt, ist uns zu erinnern und darauf zu hoffen, dass irgendwann jemand kommt, der sich erneut gegen Galbatorix behaupten kann und dem wir mit unserem Wissen hilfreich sind."

Auf welchen Jemand sie bisher auch immer gehofft hatte, die Erwartungen schienen nun ganz auf ihm zu liegen. Der Blick, der Eragon traf, war unmissverständlich. Dabei wusste er kaum, was er mit sich selbst anstellen sollte, geschweige denn, wie er Galbatorix noch einmal entgegentreten sollte. Trotzdem beschloss er, in dem, was Kanya ihm erzählt hatte, den Silberstreif am Horizont zu sehen. Da war etwas, das selbst das schlimmste Wüten des Tyrannen überlebt hatte. Folglich konnte man, egal wie verzweifelt die Lage erschien, immer noch hoffen. Mit diesem Gefühl und keinen weiteren Fragen im Kopf, die es sich gelohnt hätte, gingen sie schweigend weiter.

Es mussten um die zwei Stunden verstrichen sein, als die Gruppe ihr Ziel erreichte. Eragon war verblüfft, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auf einer Lichtung unweit der Igualda-Fälle stand. Nur einen Bogenschuss entfernt rauschte das Wasser in die Tiefe und die schwere Gischt tauchte den Rand des Abhangs in leichten Nebel. In diesen kalten Tagen musste es unangenehm sein, so dicht am Wasser zu lagern. Doch welche Wahl blieb diesen Menschen? Bis auf die anhaltende Feuchtigkeit war es ein guter Lagerplatz. Der Wald wie auch das Wasser lagen nur ein paar Schritte entfernt. Aus der Luft oder von einem erhöhten Aussichtspunkt würde man vermutlich nichts erkennen, da der Nebel die Lichtung größtenteils verbarg. Direkt am Abhang verlief ein kleiner Strom des Wasserfalls, der mit weniger Macht von oben herab fiel und sich in einer kleinen, teichartigen Mulde sammelte, die vielleicht sogar von Menschenhand angelegt worden war. Daraus ließ sich jederzeit frisches, verhältnismäßig sauberes Wasser schöpfen. Natürlich war es immer noch nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was Eragon als sauberes, klares Wasser kennen gelernt hatte. Doch für die Verhältnisse dieser Zeit konnte man zufrieden sein. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Landes, den Eragon bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wirkte die Natur an diesem Ort lebendig, ja geradezu fröhlich. Die Bäume waren stark und hatten breite Stämme, kräftige Äste und sattgrüne Blätter, die in der sonstige Trostlosigkeit dieses Ortes regelrecht zu leuchten schienen. Auf dem Boden wuchs dichtes, an manchen Stellen moosdurchsetztes Gras, das ein wenig feucht aber vor allem äußerst frisch und lebendig roch.

Hier musste er in einer anderen Welt sein, dachte Eragon im ersten Augenblick. Vielleicht hatte die Magie erneut und diesmal unvermittelt ihre Wirkung getan. Selbst das Wasser war hier nicht so grau und trüb wie er es bisher gesehen hatte und schien die böse Welt dort draußen wie ein Vorhang von dieser Idylle fernhalten zu wollen. Es lag fast etwas Unheimliches darin.

Die Menschen, die Eragon zu Gesicht bekam, hatten es offenbar weniger angenehm getroffen. Sie wirkte alle ein wenig erschöpfter und entkräfteter, als Eragon Menschen in Erinnerung hatte. Ihm kam allerdings der Gedanke, dass in dieser Welt alle so aussahen. Immerhin schien es ihm, als erfreuten sich die meisten dieser Leute zumindest guter Gesundheit. Untergebracht waren sie in wunderlichen Arten von Zelten – anders hätte es Eragon nicht auszudrücken gewusst – die aus Zweigen und Laub gemacht waren und wirkten, als wären sie mit den Bäumen, an denen man sie befestigt hatte, im Laufe der Zeit verschmolzen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass es Zelte waren, erinnerte ihn diese Art, ein Lager zu errichten, ein wenig an die Baukunst der Elfen. Alles verschmolz mit der Umgebung und war bemüht, eine Einheit zu ergeben. Waren diese Menschen mit solcher Magie vertraut? Womöglich hatten sie gefunden, was die Elfen hatten zurücklassen müssen. Sich allein mit der hohen Kunst zu befassen, grenzte jedoch an eine Meisterleistung.

Eragon verdrängte diesen Gedanken, als ein allgemeines Raunen durch die Menge der anwesenden Menschen ging. Saphira hatte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können oder auch wollen und setzte nun zur Landung an. Das Funkeln ihrer Schuppen ließ den Schein des klaren Wasser fast bedeutungslos werden. Einige der Menschen machten scheinbar instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und ein Ausdruck nackter Panik erfasste viele Gesichter, als über ihnen Istra auf einem Felsvorsprung neben dem Wasserfall landetet und bedeutungsvoll langsam die Flügel anlegte. Die beiden Reiter auf ihrem Rücken waren zwar zu erkennen, ihre Gesichter oder gar ihre mögliche Bewaffnung dagegen nicht.

Dass ihre Anführer nicht in Unruhe verfielen, schien die Menschen jedoch schnell zu beruhigen. Die Angst in ihren Zügen verwandelte sich zögerlich aber beharrlich in Neugierde und alle Blicke wanderten zu Saphira, die langsamen Schrittes zu Eragon aufschloss und sich interessiert aber nach wie vor misstrauisch umsah.


	16. Geschichten am Lagerfeuer

**Geschichten am Lagerfeuer**

Minute über Minute verrann ohne dass sich jemand oder etwas bewegte. Selbst der Wind schien den Atem angehalten zu haben. Natürlich war das Unsinn. Unter den dichten Blättern war kein Wind zu spüren und kaum ein Lüftchen zu hören. Aber die Spannung, die das Lager erfüllte, forderte diesen Vergleich geradezu heraus. Viele Augen starrten die beiden Drachen an, als sähen sie einen Geist, der eben aus der Erde gestiegen war. Saphira ertrug diesen Blick mit gekonnter Gleichmut – wenigstens nach außen hin. Tatsächlich mochte sie es nicht, so angestarrt zu werden. Gegen Bewunderung hätte sie keine Einwände gehabt. Aber in diesem Moment wurde sie nicht bewundert sondern eher gefürchtet. Grundsätzlich war zwar auch das im Sinne eines Drachen – in der gegebenen Situation brachte es sie jedoch kaum weiter.

Mit Interesse entdeckte Eragon, dass die Blättervorhänge vor einigen der Unterkünfte zur Seite geschoben worden waren, sodass weitere Menschen den Blick auf seine Drachendame wagen konnten. Die neugierigen Zuschauer waren vorwiegend Kinder, denen mit energischem Flüstern bedeutet wurde, die Behausung nicht zu verlassen und sich am besten überhaupt nicht blicken zu lassen. Einem Kind seine Neugierde auszureden, war natürlich ein unmögliches Unterfangen. So offenbarte sich jedenfalls ein Blick in die Behausungen, der allerdings nicht mehr zu bieten hatte, als schummrige Dunkelheit und einige Umrisse, die sich selbst mit den Augen eines Drachenreiters nicht erkennen ließen. Immerhin, es gab Kinder in diesem Lager. Das bedeutete, dass hier tatsächlich ein einigermaßen geordnetes, dauerhaftes Leben möglich war und dass sich die Menschen wenigstens mit dem Nötigsten versorgen konnten.

„Habt keine Angst!", sprach Kanya zu den verunsicherten Menschen. „Unsere Gäste sind der Drachenreiter Eragon und seine Drachendame Saphira."

Erstaunte Blicke begleitet von ungläubigem Gemurmel erfassten die Gruppe. Die Menschen schienen diskutieren zu müssen, ob das wahr sein könnte - mit eher dürftigem Ergebnis. Es wirkte nicht, als wollte oder könnte sich jemand für einen Standpunkt entscheiden. Sicher zweifelten sie nicht an der Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Anführerin, wohl aber daran, dass sie in dieser Sache nicht irrte.

„Kann er das auch beweisen?", murrte eine Frau, die gerade dabei gewesen war, ihr Kind zurück in eins der Zelte zu schieben.

Das kleine Mädchen hatte nun den Kopf aus dem Eingang gesteckt und starrte Saphira mit der typisch kindlichen Faszination an.

„Kannst du das Gegenteil beweisen?", entgegnete Kanya.

Die Frau antwortete nicht, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie meinte, das sei nicht das Gleiche und hätte nicht die gleiche Wirkung. In diesem Punkt musste Eragon ihr völlig Recht geben. Eigentlich konnte er ihnen alles erzählen, denn keiner von diesen Leuten war schon geboren gewesen, als Eragon seine wunderliche magische Reise angetreten hatte. Welcher Art diese gewesen war, konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären. Die Worte ergaben keinen anderen Sinn als den, den er vorgesehen hatte. Jedenfalls erschloss sich ihm kein anderer.

„Ich denke, keiner von uns kann das eine oder das andere", meldete sich Eragon zu Wort, denn er befürchtete, dass ein Streit ausbrechen könnte. „Wir können nur versuchen, einander zu vertrauen."

Von der einen oder anderen Stelle ertönte ein abfälliges Schnauben, das er selbst lieber überhörte und Saphira mit einem leisen, ungehaltenen Brummen beantwortete. In gewisser Weise hatten sie alle Recht.

Die Frau, die bereits gesprochen hatte, reagierte nur, indem sie den Arm erhob und mit einem Finger auf Istra deutete. Sie verlor kein Wort, doch die Fragen lagen überdeutlich in der Luft. Was hatte es mit diesem Drachen und seinem Reiter bzw. seinen Reitern auf sich? Wer waren die beiden? Oder für wen sollten sie sie halten?

_Da sie offenbar so viel über die Vergangenheit wissen, ist es vielleicht nicht gut, ihnen zu sagen, wer da auf Istras Rücken sitzt_, meinte Eragon zu Saphira. _Sie kennen sicher auch Murtaghs Vergangenheit._

„Niemand kann es beweisen, niemand kann es bezeugen und die Zeiten des Vertrauens sind lange vergangen", stellte die Frau fest.

Der traurige Unterton in ihrer Stimme entging Eragon nicht. Fast klang es, als bedauerte sie, dass sie ihm nicht glauben wollte oder konnte. Vermutlich hätte sie es gern getan und all die anderen auch, denn vielleicht hätten sie daraus Hoffnung geschöpft. Aber sie hatte nicht Unrecht. Sie konnten es einfach nicht.

„Wir können es bezeugen", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die Eragon unangenehm bekannt vorkam.

Auf jeden Fall unterschied sie sich von den anderen, die er seit seiner Ankunft in dieser düsteren Zukunft gehört hatte. Sie klang melodischer und geübter im Umgang mit Worten. Verwundert sah sich Eragon um, bis sein Blick auf eine Gruppe von vier Personen fiel, die hinter einem Felsvorsprung, vor dem der Wasserfall rauschte, hervorgetreten zu sein schienen. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, denn das waren ohne Frage Elfen. Keiner der Anwesenden reagierte überrascht oder beunruhigt. Die vier schienen also zur Gruppe zu gehören oder ihr wenigstens bekannt zu sein. Saphira richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Für Menschen mochte es so wirken, doch sie wollte nicht drohen sondern sich nur zeigen und selbst einen besseren Ausblick haben.

Inzwischen hatte Eragon auch begriffen, warum ihm die Stimme bekannt vorgekommen war. Sie gehörte Sirlyth, einer jungen Elfe, an deren Seite er trainiert und gekämpft hatte. Zumindest war sie damals noch jung gewesen. Er hatte sie nie besonders gut leiden können, denn sie war arrogant und überheblich gewesen oder ihm zumindest so erschienen. Für etwas Besseres hatte sie sich gehalten. Vielleicht hatte ihr sogar die übliche Achtung vor Drachen gefehlt, die den Elfen sonst eigen war. Aber darüber war sich Eragon nicht sicher. Wiederzuerkennen war diese Person kaum. Wie die Menschen auch schien sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein. Zwar wirkte sie gepflegter und hatte eine würdevollere Haltung, doch die schweren Zeiten hatten sie nicht unberührt gelassen. Die Arroganz, die Eragon so an ihr gehasst hatte, war aus Stimme und Erscheinung verschwunden. Zwar erschien er immer noch wie jemand, der etwas Besonderes an sich hatte, doch die Ausstrahlung, die aus einer anderen Welt zu stammen schien, war verschwunden. Eine gewisse, unterschwellige Müdigkeit lag auf ihren Zügen. So sehr Eragon sie eine Zeitlang auch verachtet hatte, nun tat die Elfe ihm aufrichtig leid, noch bevor sich der Drachenreiter so recht darüber wundern konnte, in dieser Gegend Elfen auf freiem Fuß zu sehen. Immerhin, erkannte er, erklärte das das ungewöhnlich große Wissen der Menschen um die alte Sprache und die Geschichte.

Eragon setzte zu einer Begrüßung an, kam jedoch nicht dazu. Sirlyth ergriff zuerst das Wort und begrüßte gewohnheitsgemäß erst Saphira und dann ihren Reiter. Dieser ließ die elfische Begrüßungszeremonie geduldig über sich ergehen, obwohl ihm viele Fragen auf der Seele brannten. Saphira schien inzwischen Istra, Jonata und Murtagh informiert zu haben, denn die ältere Drachendame verfiel in ansteckende Aufregung. Ihr Interesse war deutlich zu spüren, selbst wenn man nicht nach ihren Gefühlen und Gedanken tastete. Vermutlich wurde sie von ihrer Reiterin oder Murtagh zur Ordnung gerufen, denn schnell verschwand der Eindruck hinter einer geistigen Mauer.

„Wir freuen uns, euch zu sehen", ergriff nun Eragon die Initiative und sprach guten Gewissens auch in Saphiras Namen. „Man sagte uns, dass Galbatorix die Elfen entweder getötet oder versklavt hätte. In dieser Sache lassen wir uns natürlich gern eines Besseren belehren."

„Auch Galbatorix ist nicht unfehlbar und auch Galbatorix übersieht Dinge", antwortete Sirlyth.

Es lag eine Art grimmiger Triumph in ihren Worten, hinter dem Eragon jedoch mehr Schein als Sein vermutete.

„Wie es scheint, hat er auch euch übersehen", fügte eine von Sirlyths Begleiterinnen hinzu.

_Das würde ich so nicht sagen_, entgegnete Saphira unsicher.

Alle vier Elfen warfen ihr und ihrem Reiter einen fragenden Blick zu, der die beiden in Erklärungsnöte brachte. Was sollten sie sagen? Sie konnten es sich selbst nicht erklären.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ein Teil davon liegt auch für uns im Dunkeln", erklärte Eragon.

Er sah keinen Grund, in dieser Angelegenheit nicht offen und ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht konnte einer der Vier ihm helfen, zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Wenn nicht, musste er sich wenigstens nicht vorhalten lassen, etwas verschwiegen zu haben. In der Feststellung, dass Saphira und er offenbar auch übersehen worden waren, hatte kein Vorwurf gelegen. Man hielt ihnen also wohl nicht vor, sich aus dem Staub gemacht und sich vor ihrer Verantwortung gedrückt zu haben. Oder zumindest wollte man nicht von Anfang an ausschließen, dass es eine andere Erklärung gab. Diese Tatsache beruhigte Eragon, denn sie würde das Erklären leichter machen.

„Wollt ihr diese Geschichte nicht uns allen erzählen, damit wir euch unsere erzählen können?", bot Kanya an. „Und vielleicht wollt ihr uns auch eure Begleiter vorstellen."

Die Art, wie sie sprach, und der Blick, der die Worte begleitete, flößten Eragon Vertrauen ein. Trotzdem war er nicht bereit, die Entscheidung eigenmächtig zu treffen.

_Was meint ihr?_, wollte er von Saphira, Istra, Murtagh und Jonata wissen.

Istras nächster Schritt erübrigte die Antwort. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Vorsprung, sprang ab und glitt dann so sanft es ging zu Boden, auch wenn sie trotzdem noch einen gewissen Lärm verursachte. Jonata stieg zuerst von ihrem Rücken, hinter ihr Murtagh, der so schnell es ging neben sie trat. Sirlyth und ihre Begleiter schienen sofort zu erkennen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Die erwartete Ablehnung blieb jedoch aus. Interessiert musterten Kanya und Ilari die beiden.

„Setzen wir uns doch", bot Ilari an und deutete auf etwas, das wie die Reste einer Feuerstelle aussah. „Bei einem Feuer und einer warmen Mahlzeit erzählt es sich besser."

Er hatte gesprochen, als wollte er für den Rest des Abends kein weiteres Wort mehr sagen. Offenbar gehörten viele Worte nicht zu seinen Vorzügen. Die wenigen hatten jedoch gereicht, um dem Einen oder Anderen zu sagen, was zu tun war. Zwei Männer verschwanden in den Wald und eine Frau, die bis dahin durch den Laubvorhang geschaut hatte, zog sich mit einem geschäftigen Gesichtsausdruck in ihre Behausung zurück.

Die Drachenreiter nahmen um die erloschene Feuerstelle herum auf alte Baumstümpfe, die man dort um Kreis angeordnet hatte, Platz. Istra und Saphira bezogen am Rande des Wasserfalls Stellung und beobachteten die Situation aufmerksam. Während allgemein schweigsame Verunsicherung herrschte, starrte Jonata die vier Elfen interessiert an. Für sie musste es ein ganz neuer Anblick sein. Menschen hatten sie bereits gesehen, Drachen und was auch sonst noch für seltsame Kreaturen in dieser Zeit Alagaësia heimsuchten. Aber Elfen hatte sie sicher noch nie gesehen – zumindest nicht, dass sie sich erinnern könnte. Auch Sirlyth und ihre Begleiter betrachteten sie mit zurückhaltendem Interesse. Sicher erkannten sie, was das Mädchen war.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die Männer mit einem beachtlichen Stapel Holz zurückgekehrt und einer von ihnen machte sich daran, das Feuer zu entzünden, nachdem das Holz in der Feuerstelle abgeladen war. Die Äste und Zweige waren feucht und wollten nicht brennen. Bald schon wurden dem Mann mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen, doch niemand schien sich so recht durchringen zu wollen, einzugreifen. Erst Istra beendete das Trauerspiel. Sie schob ihren Kopf an dem Mann vorbei, der wohl den Schrecken seines Lebens erlitt und zur Seite umfiel, und setzte das Holz mit einer sehr kontrollierten und wohldosierten Flamme in Brand. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem nach wie vor erschrockenen Mann zu, der nun, ob er wollte oder nicht, in zwei große, ausdrucksstarke Drachenaugen starrte.

„Danke", brachte er mühevoll hervor.

Istra schnaubte vergnügt und schien diesen Menschen ausgesprochen unterhaltsam zu finden. Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und zog sich schließlich wieder zu Saphira zurück.

„Wozu sich Mühen, wenn man einen Drachen hat?", meinte Jonata dazu.

Allerdings argwöhnte Eragon, dass diese Antwort von Istra stammte. Sie hätte ihr ähnlich gesehen. In den Gesichtern der Umstehenden erkannte er den Ausdruck von Ehrfurcht aber auch einen gewissen Schrecken. Ganz ließ sich wohl nicht verdrängen, welche Gefahr ein Drache bedeuten konnte. Allerdings war auch der bezeichnende Respekt der Elfen vor den geschuppten Wesen nicht zu verkennen. Sie würden wohl am besten erkennen, welche Möglichkeiten aber auch welche Gefahren Eragons und Saphiras Rückkehr sowie das Auftauchen eines weiteren Drachen und Reiters bergen konnte. Das erste Ziel musste nun also sein, ihnen einige ihrer Bedenken zu nehmen.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt, beginnen wir damit, unsere Geschichte zu erzählen", schlug Eragon also vor. „Ich kann nicht alles erklären, was geschehen ist, aber womöglich lässt sich so ein wenig Misstrauen abschütteln."

Sein Blick wanderte durch die Runde und erfasste so genau es ging die Leute und ihre Stimmung. Fast allen von ihnen stand eine deutliche Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sicher interessierte sie die Geschichte. Trotzdem waren sie wohl noch nicht bereit, wenigstens ein grundlegendes Vertrauen in die Fremden zu setzen. Eragon konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Er selbst hätte wohl nicht anders reagiert.

Die Elfen wirkte da schon ein wenig offener, wenn sie überhaupt irgendwie wirkten. Sirlyth und ihre Begleiter nahmen die Frage mit gleichmütiger Geduld auf und bekundeten ihre Zustimmung nur mit einem leichten Nicken. Also fasst sich Eragon ein Herz und suchte die richtigen Wort zusammen.

„Ich möchte damit beginnen, euch meine Begleiter vorzustellen", ergriff er das Wort. Er empfand es als überflüssig, Saphira noch einmal vorzustellen – zur leichten Verärgerung seiner Drachendame.

„Dies ist Murtagh. Da ihr offenbar erstaunlich viel über die Geschichte des Widerstands gegen Galbatorix wisst, dürfte euch auch seine Geschichte bekannt sein", erklärte Eragon und deutete auf seinen Bruder.

Die Gesichter der Elfen blieben unverändert. Sie wussten, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Unter den Menschen brach leises Gemurmel aus. Tatsächlich schienen sie auch mit diesem Namen etwas zu verbinden. Ihr Verhalten deutete auf ein verstärktes Misstrauen hin, sie blieben aber allesamt ruhig auf ihren Plätzen und schwiegen bald wieder.

„Außerdem ist Jonata bei uns, die Tochter von Murtagh und der Elfe Lyda und Reiterin von Istra", fuhr Eragon fort und zeigte zuerst auf Jonata und schließlich auf Istra.

Erneut brach unruhiges Flüstern aus, das diesmal ein wenig länger dauerte. Offenbar mussten die Anwesenden diese Information erst verarbeiten. Sirlyth und ihren Begleitern war anzusehen, dass keine dieser beiden Enthüllungen sie überraschte. Zweifellos hatten sie bereits ihre Schlüsse gezogen. Welche Meinung sie dazu hatten, war allerdings nicht ersichtlich.

Eragon entschloss sich also, mit seiner Geschichte fortzufahren. Sie sollten erst Zeit haben, sich wirklich ein Bild zu machen, wenn sie alles gehört hatten. Mit Saphiras tatkräftiger Unterstützung fiel es ihm nicht schwer, zu erzählen, was seit der verhängnisvollen Schlacht geschehen war. Schließlich ließ er seinen Bruder zu Wort kommen, der zwar eher spärlich aber durchaus anschaulich darstellte, wie es seiner Tochter und ihm ergangen war.

Nachdem die Drachenreiter und Drachen ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte, zog bedrückende Stille ein. Einige fragende Blicke wurden gewechselt, doch im Grunde schien sich keiner so recht eine Meinung bilden zu können. Verständlich war es wohl, denn sie hatten eigentlich selbst noch keine dazu. Es gab viele und auch wieder keine Erklärungsansätze.

„Das ist ohne Frage eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte", ergriff Sirlyth schließlich das Wort. „Und ich fürchte, ich bin ebenso wenig in der Lage, zu erklären, was euch zugestoßen ist, wie ihr es seid. Es scheint aber, als haben der Zauber bewirkt, dass ihr die Zeit übersprungen habt. Auf welchem Wege das geschah, ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ihr einen solchen Aufwand an Magie überlebt habt. Selbst einen erfahrenen und mächtigen Drachenreiter, der seit Jahrzehnten und Jahrhunderten Kraft angesammelt hat, müsste das an den Rand eben dieser bringen."

Das war genau die Antwort, die Eragon gefürchtet aber eigentlich erwartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm niemand zu keiner Zeit dieses Phänomen erklären können. Damit musste er sich wohl einfach abfinden wie mit vielen anderen Tatsache.

„Womöglich hatten wir einfach nur seltsames Glück, überlebt zu haben", schlussfolgerte er. „Als was sich unser Wiederauftauchen in dieser Zeit und Welt erweist, wird die Zeit zeigen."

Das war es, wozu er keine rechte Meinung haben wollte. Die Dinge schienen aussichtslos zu stehen. Aber hatte er das nicht auch schon geglaubt, als ihm damals klar geworden war, dass alle Hoffnungen auf einen Sieg gegen Galbatorix auf ihm als letztem Drachenreiter lag? Das hier war nur noch schlimmer.

„Nun ist es nur recht und billig, wenn wir euch auch unsere Geschichte erzählen", schlug Sirlyth vor.

Weder Eragon noch seine Begleiter hatten etwas dagegen einzuwenden, also bestätigte er wie sie zuvor mit einem Nicken.

„Ich vermute, ihr wisst bereits, was geschehen ist, bis es Galbatorix gelang, Du Weldenvarden einzunehmen. Wir waren diesem Angriff erschreckend hilflos ausgeliefert, konnten aber wenigstens vorhersehen, was uns erwarten würde. Es wurden also Vorkehrungen getroffen, um zumindest die Dinge sicher zu verstecken, die Galbatorix unter keinen Umständen in die Hände fallen durften. Der erste Gedanke dabei fiel auf starke Schutzzauber, die im Zentrum unserer Macht ausgesprochen werden und wichtige Gegenstände und gefährliches Wissen verbergen sollten. Uns wurde aber schnell bewusst, dass die größte Sicherheit darin bestand, dort ein Versteck zu finden, wo Galbatorix nicht suchen würde. Einigen von uns wurden also die wichtigsten Schriften und Gegenstände anvertraut, um sie fortzubringen. Wir haben niemanden wissen lassen, wohin wir gingen, sodass das Versteck nicht verraten werden konnte, nicht einmal unbeabsichtigt. Da wir aber von weiteren Verfolgungen durch Galbatorix' Truppen verschont blieben, schließe ich, dass der König nicht einmal erfahren hat, dass wir Du Weldenvarden verlassen haben.

Unser Weg führte uns in Richtung Südosten und wir erreichten auch diese Gegend. Galbatorix' Truppen waren durch dieses Gebiet gezogen, bevor sie uns angriffen. Wir glaubten, hier keine Überlebenden zu finden, doch wie ihr seht, war das ein Irrtum. Gemeinsam mit den überlebenden Menschen suchten wir für viele Jahre Zuflucht in den Bergen, die euch als Buckel bekannt sind. Diese Berge meidet Galbatorix immer noch. Mit Hilfe der Magie und der Wildnis konnten wir unsere Spuren verwischen. Als wir glaubten, dass sich die Gefahr gelegt hatte, wagten wir uns wieder hervor. Das Ergebnis ist dieses Lager. Wir hielten es für zu unsicher, nach Du Weldenvarden zurück zu kehren. Die Spione des Königs könnten noch immer dort lauern."

Es schien ein wenig, als hätte alles den Atem angehalten, während die Elfe gesprochen hatte. Das Wissen, dass jemand all diese Vernichtung hatte überleben können, beruhigte Eragon ungemein. Trotzdem blieb eine Frage offen, die ihn nicht losließ.

„Wie war es möglich, dass Galbatorix all die Schutzzauber von Du Weldenvarden umgehen konnte? Ist er so mächtig geworden?"

Die Elfen wechselten unbehagliche Blicke. Natürlich war es unangenehm, auf einen wunden Punkt und eine Art Verletzlichkeit angesprochen zu werden. Trotzdem mussten sie alle wissen, woran sie waren.

„Ohne Frage ist Galbatorix mächtiger geworden, mächtiger als je zuvor. Allerdings mussten wir schmerzhaft erfahren, dass es auch Verräter gab. Ob mehrere oder einen in sehr hoher Position, wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit."

Eragon erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick zu Murtagh. Der zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Völlig fremd erschien ihm dieser Vorwurf nicht. Aber er hatte wohl auch nicht viel dazu beizutragen. Jedenfalls blieb er stumm.

„Daran lässt sich nun nichts mehr ändern und eigentlich spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr", entgegnete Eragon. „Wichtig ist nur, dass der oder die Verräter offenbar nichts von euch wussten. Und dass offenbar so viele Menschen im Palancar-Tal und der Umgebung überlebt haben."

„Einige von uns sind auch zurückgekehrt", meldete sich Kanya zu Wort. „Und dann sind noch die, die aus ihrer Heimat irgendwo anders in Alagaësia vertrieben wurden oder aus der Gefangenschaft entkommen sind und in dieses Gegend fliehen konnten. Die meisten von uns waren nicht wichtig genug, um bis ans andere Ende des Landes gejagt zu werden. Deswegen leben wir hier recht unbehelligt. Bisher."

In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Eragon wieder an den ersten Eindruck, den er von der jungen Frau gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihn an jemanden erinnert, jemanden, den er offenbar gut genug gekannt hatte.

„Ich vermute, deine Familie stammte aus dieser Gegend", sprach er seine Annahme aus.

Ein freudiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Kanyas Gesicht aus, das sie ein wenig kindlich wirken ließ. Offenbar wusste sie etwas, das Eragon bisher entgangen war.

„Ja, auch wenn sie ihre Heimat zwischenzeitlich verlassen hatte", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Man könnte sagen, dass wir entfernte Verwandte sind."

Einen Moment lang starrte Eragon sie nur verständnislos an. Dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck aber auf und ihm wurde bewusst, warum er sie wiedererkannt hatte.


End file.
